An Angel's Dream
by KeeperOfThePeterick
Summary: Maximum Ride and her family have saved the world and survived and now they're... Living like normal people. But what happens when Max starts to have these strange dreams involving Fang in a way that she'd never seen him before. As her teenage mind, body and hormones start to go against her and to Fang, will she be able to hold herself back. And what if he's having these dreams too?
1. Just One Kiss

HI GUYS! This is my first Fan-fic. I hope you all enjoy it. I will hopefully be uploading at least twice a week.

Chapter One: Just One Kiss

Max's POV

I stood at my window, waiting for his familiar dark figure to swoop down to me. My head was pounding and I knew that he would feel it; I knew he would know that I needed him.

I looked at the ground and watched the grass sway in the warm summer wind. The air was scented with roses and rosemary. I took a deep breath in, savouring the strange yet lovely smell. Oh jeez, I'm rambling.

Just then, a dark flash made me look up at the moon. It was half-full that night. The white glow settled over everything perfectly. Note to self: Stop reading those sappy love stories that Nudge gives you.

"Hey." Someone said from behind me. I jumped about three feet in the air and turned, ready to kick the imposter. I sighed when I saw who it was.

"Seriously, Fang?" I asked, exasperated. He always did that. He smirked and I punched him lightly on the arm. He replaced the smirk with his normal, impassive face.

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"Why?" I said.

"Dunno," He replied. "I just thought I'd come and check on you, is all." I gave him a wry smile and sat on the edge of my bed. He sat down next to me. I knew that neither of us wanted to be alone so we both just sat together. A sudden shiver ran down my spine despite the warmth of the evening. Fang looked at me.

"You cold?" He asked.

"A bit." I whispered. He stood up and indicated for me to join him in the world of the standing. I did as told (Which is rare for me) and watched as he flicked my duvet away. He put his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me down onto the soft mattress. I laid down and Fang put the quilt back on me then sat back down.

"'Kay?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Fang. You always know how to make me feel better." He gave me one of his rare half smiles that made my heart skip a beat.

I blinked, trying to deter the tiredness from my eyes. Fang noticed and put a hand on my arm.

"Go to sleep," He whispered. "You need it." I agreed. The younger members of the flock had been sending me over the edge lately and I was so stressed.

Angel had just finished primary school and was going to the same secondary as Gazzy and Nudge, and she was freaking out about it. Gazzy was having trouble with some kids and every time he came home with a new bruise or cut, I had to refrain from going over to those little buggers and kicking them to death. Nudge was having problems with her... Um... Womanly cycles and could become really emotional. Iggy was going out with my sister and every time I saw them, they were snogging like there was no tomorrow. All of this, plus, the summer holidays had just started and, let me just say, it is very hard to entertain two kids and three teenagers and not kill at least one of them in the process.

"Is the Voice talking to you again?" Fang asked suddenly, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"No, no," I said, shaking my head. "Just thinking." He nodded and looked at my bedside table.

"It's kinda late, we should really get some sleep." I agreed. He smiled at me then leaned down and kissed my forehead. I beamed up at him then did something unexpected. I reached up and pulled his head down. I saw the small glint of a smile as I kissed him. After a few moments we pulled away, smiling brightly at each other.

"Good night." I said. He looked into my eyes for a second then stood up and left the room. As soon as I was sure he was gone I silently whopped. I buried my face in the pillow and screamed happily. I had kissed Fang and what's better, he kissed back. I relaxed as much as I could (Which wasn't very much) and closed my eyes. I was just about to drift to sleep when unease fell over me. I was about to look around when something landed on my back. My eyes flew open and I jumped, only to fall out of bed and into the sunlight of the day. Huh? Oh, it was just a dream. I let my head flop back onto the floor. Damn dreams, damn hormones, damn not being real, damn hard floor, _damn itchy feathers_.

It turns out that when we get older, we tend to shed our feathers when the seasons change. Fang, Iggy and I were having a bit of a hard time of it.

"Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel!" Iggy called. "Breakfast." I shot up. It was Thursday, Iggy always made a full breakfast on Thursdays, Fridays and Mondays. I went to my dresser and opened it. I pondered for a second until I heard Gazzy run down the stairs. That kid always took all the bacon. I quickly grabbed some jeans and top. I pulled them on then went into the bathroom. I checked myself in the mirror. Good, I actually looked decent. I quickly brushed my hair then sprinted out of the room and down the stairs. I bet you're wondering about a few things.

Firstly, we were at Mum's house in Arizona, we had been living there for about two years now. No, we didn't save the world, in fact it didn't need saving because the Head honcho of all of it died. He only had a few actual followers that believed in the by-half plan, and that would have done it if we hadn't have dealt with them. So we could kick back and have a normal enough life.

Secondly, I was checking how I looked in the mirror because if I didn't look 'decent enough', as Nudge said, her and Angel would attack me and start trying to give me a makeover. Yeah that's the reason. It's not because of Fang or anything, cough, cough.

"Hey, Max," I jumped as Nudge greeted me in the kitchen. I gave her a weary look. "You look nice today." And with that she walked away and started whispering with Angel. She giggled at something and they both looked at me, smiling. I narrowed my eyes at them then went into the kitchen. Gazzy had already finished his breakfast and was just leaving the breakfast bar. I whistled loudly and everybody winced.

"I'm gonna do that every morning until you start to take your plate into the kitchen and wash it up." I said. Gazzy nodded quickly then did as told. I sat at the breakfast bar. Iggy pulled two plates out of the oven and put one in front of me and the other in the space next to me. I looked at him.

"Fang's coming." He said simply. Just then, Fang walked around the corner and sat down next to me.

"What?" He asked as he noticed me watching him.

"Nothing," I replied. "Iggy, how do you do that?" He smiled.

"That is one thing I'm never gonna tell you," He said. I glared at him. "Stop glaring at me," I pretended to throttle him. "Stop pretending to strangle me." I threw my hands up in defeat.

"Tell me!" I shouted.

"Never!" He replied. "The magician never tells the crowd his tricks." He gave me a smug look and walked away, probably to find Ella and 'suck her face off' as Nudge and Angel called it. I sighed and started to eat.

"Did you sleep okay?" Fang asked. I looked at him.

"Yeah," I replied slowly, this was very un-like him. "You?" He nodded. There was a loud bang in the distance. I put my hand on my forehead and rubbed it. Gazzy was exploding the woods again. He walked in the patio doors and looked me sheepishly as I glared at him. He hurried away. I picked my plate up and took it to the sink. After washing it up I grabbed my jacket and went outside to inspect the damage. I shook my big, brown and white wings out then took a running start and shot into the air. I flew into the forest and slowed to look closer. After a while I came across a large hole in the ground. I landed close by. I took a deep breath in and stated choking. I quickly took off again and went back to the house. I was still coughing when I landed on the grass of the back garden. I sat on the ground. It was warm and soft. I watched everyone move around in the house. We had built an extension onto it. When I say extension I mean that we built a whole other house on the side of Mum's. It now had eight bedrooms. Fang, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, Mum and I had our own rooms. Nudge and Angel shared. We did ask them if they wanted their own rooms but they preferred to share.

Just then, Fang rushed past the window. I stood up and opened the door. Nudge and Angel ran past me. I backed away. They were armed with hair brushes and hair bands. They were chasing Fang around the house, trying to play with his hair. I was just about to sneak up the stairs when they spotted me. Crap. They smiled evilly. I turned and sprinted to my room. I heard them squealing as they chased me. I went up one flight, then the other. My room was (annoyingly enough) the farthest away from the stairs. I got to it and shoved it open. I just about closed it as they got there. I thought I was safe but a hand reached around the edge of the door. I yelped and pushed it away they laughed and started moaning like Zombies. I hated Zombies. I pushed against the door as they tried to get in. Jesus. Those kids were getting strong. My arms were shaking from the force of them pushing. I was just about to give up when I heard my Mum's voice.

"Nudge, Angel," She called from downstairs. I heard them turn. "Do you want to fix my hair for me?" The girls screamed happily then ran down the stairs. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I light tap on my door made me suck it back in.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Fang." He replied. I sighed and let him in. He stepped over the threshold.

"Those two are scary," He said. I laughed. "I know where they get it from." I glared at him but then changed it to a smile.

"Let me play with your hair, Fang." I said.

"No." He replied quickly.

"Oh come on," I said sweetly, stepping over to him. I leaned against him. "Just for a while." I brought my hand up and ran my fingers through his black hair slowly. He looked at me then leaned down, close to my face. My heart stopped.

"No." He repeated. I stepped back and pouted. He smiled. "Can I play with your hair?" I gave him a strange look.

"Um, if you want." I said. I sat down on my bed. He sat behind me. I felt him put his fingers through my hair. Okaaaay, then. After a while I started to find it really relaxing. I was suddenly tired all over again. I laid down and closed my eyes as Fang continued to fiddle with my curls. With that plus my stress, I was out in seconds.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed that! A few reviews would be nice! Thanks for reading, guys!

ILOVEMEERKATS!, AWAY!


	2. Soft, Soft Roses

**HI! CHAPTER TWO! Ok, so, I'm planning on kidnapping Fang. I need some help, ideas. Please give me some in the reviews and I will use them, full credit of them going to you!**

* * *

** Chapter Two: Soft, Soft Roses  
Max's POV**

It was night again. Fang and I had been in my room all day as he played with my hair. My window was open and the cool night breezes were drifting up to us with the same scent as the night before.

Fang suddenly stopped fiddling. I turned around to face him. He was sitting up and looking down at me. I sat up with him and shuffled around so that we were facing each other.

"Was that fun?" I teased. He gave me a look that I just laughed at. I looked back at him after almost falling to the floor and noticed him watching me. "What?" He reached forward and took a piece of my hair. I watched his hand as he let it flow through his fingers like silk. He seemed mesmerised.

"It's so soft." He whispered. Okaaaay. Scared now. This was so un-Fang-like.

"Are you okay..." The sentence faded as Fang put a hand on the back of my neck. My eyes widened as he smiled then slowly leaned in and kissed me. It felt amazing. Fireworks immediately exploded inside my head and church bells rang. I closed my eyes and slipped my arms around his neck. We both smiled as he slid his other hand under my wings. His hair tickled my arms and our breathing was the only thing that was entering my ears. He smelt like spice and chocolate. Two of my favourite things. His lips were so soft and welcoming. They were like... Roses. Soft, soft roses.

After a while we reluctantly pulled away, our lungs screaming for a proper amount of air. Fang's face was more open than it was before. He seemed more relaxed, as if he had been waiting for a while to do that. I knew I was.

I smiled at him. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from us. A look in his eyes made me laugh.

"What?" Fang asked, his voice hardened. "Did I make you laugh because I kissed you-" I cut him off as I pushed my lips onto his once more.

"No." I whispered in his ear. "I was laughing because you looked happy. I didn't think that I could do that."

"What, make me happy?" He asked. I nodded. "You always make me happy." I beamed at that. He leaned in and kissed me again. I felt so happy. So why was I scared?

The air became slightly colder and I felt my skin prickle with goose bumps. It was that eerie feeling again. I sucked in a breath and opened my eyes. I jumped awake.

"What the hell?" I said to myself. I looked around the room. I was tucked into bed and my window was open.

It was all a dream. Damn! It didn't really happen. Stupid dreams.

I looked at my alarm clock. It was four in the morning. I laid back, wondering what to do for the next few hours until Iggy woke up and made breakfast. Flying? I looked out the window. No, last time I went out at this time a couple of drunkards tried to... Well, you know.

TV. I'll go watch TV. I got out of bed and dragged my quilt with me. I opened my door and bumped into someone.

"Max?" He said. Oh jeez. Fang. "What're you doing up?" I looked at him, trying not to blush as last night's dreams rushed over me.

"I, uh, had a weird dream. Couldn't get back to sleep. Going to watch TV. You?" I replied quickly.

"Same." He said. I nodded then continued on.

Once downstairs I put my duvet on the sofa and sat on it, grabbing the other half and wrapping it around me. Fang sat down next to me. I turned the telly on and flicked through the channels. Takeshi's Castle! Love that show!

I laughed as a man ran jumped of a platform then ran the wrong way. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang smiling wide, his version of laughing. I checked the planner. Yes, hour's worth of Takeshi's Castle.

I wriggled deeper into my duvet in a vain attempt to block out the cool air.

"You want some snacks?" Fang asked. I nodded. He stood up and went into the kitchen. I watched him walk away.

"Hmm." I said to myself. Fang came back with some drinks and snacks. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Have you been stashing those?" I asked. He smiled. "Thought so." Little bugger...

"Wanna cookie." My head whipped around and I looked at him.

"You have cookies?" I asked, my eyes wide and hopeful. He nodded. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, PLEASE!" He handed me one and I fell on it like a starving child. "Thanks." The look in Fang's eyes nearly made me faint. They were the same in my dream.

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short guys. The next one is a lot longer!**

** Thanks for reading!**

** R&R? Please?**


	3. Aggressive Moments

**HI AGAIN! I'm outside the hotel that Fang is staying in, but I need to get him out her. I was going to throw stones at his window but decided against it because he might freak out. I need ideas?!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Aggressive Moments**

**Max's POV**

Everyone was in bed. I was alone in my room. I sat on the edge of my bed with my knees drawn up to my chest, trying to get warmth to en-circle me. The air was cold and it was crawling over me from the open window. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get myself to crawl under the covers or close my window.

There was a small rattle as the wind pushed against the pane. It was raining outside and there were little droplets on the window sill and carpet. A light knock made me turn. My door opened and Fang's shaggy head popped around it. He smiled at me then came all the way in. He shut the door softly, so not to wake anyone, and then walked over to me. He crouched down and looked up at me as I sat on my bed. I relaxed at the sight of him. _Fang._

Without even thinking I threw my arms around his neck and crashed my mouth onto his. After a moment's hesitation he put his hands on my waist. We stood up together and continued to kiss. This wasn't the same as the other times. This was faster, more desperate.

Fang's grip got tighter around me and my pulse quickened. He suddenly picked me up and held me in the air. I looped my legs around his waist. He kissed me deeper and more passionately. I ran my hands up the back of his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. Oh god! My heart was beating so fast. I felt Fang move and then my back was against the wall. He pushed himself against me as much as possible, making my body throb.

He opened his mouth and his tongue touched my lips. I opened them and his tongue flicked inside. It explored every area of my mouth before rolling over my own tongue.

I didn't think that I could take it for much longer. Just as that thought went through my mind, he slipped his hands under my top and ran them up my bare sides. I sucked in a breath. Kill me now, kill me now, KILL ME NOW!

My breathing was rugged, making me gasp with every breath. Fang took his lips off mine and started to kiss my shoulder. I gritted my teeth as he went across my collar bone and back up the other side. He kissed my neck and ran his hands up and down my sides. My skin was tingling but my mind was reeling.

Was this real or was this just another dream? I got my answer as the air became yet colder. No! This had to be real. It _had_ to be! I whispered his name and woke up.

"Damn!" I said to myself. "Wait a minute..." I was sitting on the floor. I started to freak. I was sitting in the exact same spot as Fang and I were in my dream. I stood up and ran across the room, hitting the wall on the way. Ow. This is not happening. I'm losing my mind. I was shaking all over. I couldn't stop staring at the spot I woke up in.

"Max," I yelped and spun around. And my day gets worse. "Are you ok?" Fang's eyes bored into mine. He came closer to me and I took a step back. He gave me a weird look. Oh man, I just had a dream about kissing Fang so much and so passionately, that we were against the wall. I didn't think that I could look at him the same way, ever again.

**Fang's POV**

Oh jeez. I don't know how to explain it. It was like... I don't know!

I was in my room, with Max and we were... Oh jeez. I had Max up against the wall, her athletic legs were around my waist and her strong arms were around my neck. Her fingers were tangled in my hair. Her tongue was in my mouth and mine was in hers.

I slipped my hands up from her waist and under her shirt. I felt and heard her suck in a breath as I ran them up and down her sides. Her skin was soft and smooth under my hands. I wondered if the rest of it was like that. I took my lips off hers and lowered my head. I kissed her shoulder then her collarbone. I felt her shiver as I went up her neck. A quiet groan of pleasure escaped her lips.

I stopped as I noticed that the air had suddenly grown colder. Max whispered my name then brightness filled my eyes as I opened them. I groaned (in pain) and rolled over. Huh. I was lying on the floor. I got up and looked out the window. It was hot and my skin was slightly sticky with sweat. I pulled my shirt off and grabbed another, shrugging it on.

A loud thump made me turn. It came from Max's room. I frowned then opened my door. I walked a few metres, her room was right next to mine, and knocked on her door. She didn't respond so I knocked again. Still nothing. I opened her door and walked in. Her body was rigid and she was staring at the wall.

"Max," I said. She spun around and looked at me. Fear was written all over her. "Are you ok?" I took a step forward but she backed away. She was shaking all over and repeatedly clenching and un-clenching her fists. She looked at the floor. I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Her skin was just as soft as in my dream. Probably more so.

She jumped at my touch and looked up at me. What the literal hell was going on with this girl?!

"What's the matter?" I asked. She swallowed.

"I'm just... I had a... Bad dream. A nightmare." She stuttered.

"Ok." I said slowly. It was un-like Max to get this freaked over a bad dream. Then again, having just noticed that Max was only wearing a top and underwear did nearly send me off the edge.

"Breakfast is ready!" Iggy called. At least four pairs of feet then instantly started sprinting down the stairs. Saturday? Oh, Pancakes.

"You coming?" I asked. She nodded then I left the room.

**Max's POV**

Oh man. Pull it together, Max.

I shook myself out then looked around. Ok. I pulled my top off then threw it into my laundry basket. After changing everything into fresh clothing I raked a brush through my hair and made sure that I was presentable enough for Nudge and Angel.

"I'd hurry up if I was you, Max," Iggy called. "Gazzy's eating all the pancakes." Little bugger. I went out my room and down the stairs. Angel instantly ran up to me and looked me up and down. I leaned back, wide eyed and watched her warily. She made a noise of approval then brushed past me and up the stairs. Scary.

"Hey, Max." Iggy said coolly. I froze. Arse.

"I will find out how you do that." I growled as I sat down at the breakfast bar. He laughed.

"No you won't." I glared at him then grabbed some pancakes off the huge plate and put them on mine. I poured on a lake of syrup and sprinkled sugar on top.

After a few mouthfuls I saw a quick movement in the corner of my eye. I whistled loudly.

"PLATE!" I shouted. Gazzy looked at me then walked to the sink, grumbling all the way. I finished my breakfast and picked my plate up. A hand rested on my shoulder and a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

"Boo." I jumped about six feet in the air and dropped my plate. It stopped just as it was about to hit the ground then lifted up. Fang became visible again and stood in front of me as I narrowed my eyes at him. He was struggling to hide his smile as he watched me. I turned around.

"What about your plate?" Fang asked as I walked away.

"You can do it." I said, flicking a hand in his direction. I heard Iggy snicker then I heard him moan in pain. Ha.

I opened the patio doors and walked outside. I sucked in a deep lungful of fresh air. It was a hot day.

"Max!" Gazzy called. "Shut the doors, its freezing!" I rolled my eyes and slammed it. What the hell was he talking about? It was hot enough to make me sweat as I walked into the woods. Ah the woods. So calm, peaceful, serine-

"WHOA!" I screamed as I suddenly started falling. My first instinct was to open my wings so I did, then immediately regretted it. They bounced on something hard which made me pull them in again. I landed on my side. I groaned and got up. What? I was in a hole. I put my hands on the walls. When I pulled them away and examined them, I saw that they were covered with mud and soot.

"Gazzy." I growled. I was gonna kill him! First I was gonna make him fill this hole back in, then he's gonna lick the excess soot off the floor. He'll wash the dirt off my primaries, and then he'll-

"Max?" Fang called. Damn. I pressed myself into the side of the hole. "Max?" He was closer that time. By the third call of my name I heard a twig snap then he walked in front of the hole. And laughed. I practically growled at him.

I looked at the ground by his feet and estimated that the hole was about four or five metres high. It wasn't big enough for me to fly out and I had no chance of climbing the slippery mud walls. I sighed.

Fang crouched down and looked at me, still smiling that irritating smile that makes me want to punch him and kiss him at the same time. Wait. Ignore the last half of that sentence.

"Want some help?" He asked. I glared at him.

"No." I replied with dignity. I reached my hand up and held the wall then jumped and tried to pull myself up. Fang grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. I yelped. He must have pulled to hard because we both suddenly went tumbling to the floor. I landed on top of him. We looked at each other for ages. My eyes must have been about the size of plates. He smiled again and craned his head up slightly. I didn't move. He rested his head back again, disappointment shading his eyes. I frowned and his gaze set firm. With one swift movement he lifted his head again and pushed his lips against mine. I just laid still, totally shocked by his action. I got over it and pushed back slightly. He stopped and looked at me. A glint of amusement and happiness was dancing around in his eyes. He raised his eyebrows at me. What? Oh. I got off him and stood up. He joined me. I gave him an embarrassed smile and started backing away. I, stupidly, tripped on a tree root. I stopped myself from falling to the floor then carried on walking. He flashed me one of his, lights-up-his-face-and-makes-the-sun-shine-brighter half grins. I smiled like a doofus then finally stumbled out of the line of trees. Oh jeez. My decorum snapped and I spun around and sprinted back into the house. I slammed my way into the patio doors. Gazzy shot me a weird look. His face changed when he registered that I was covered in soot and dirt. He looked up at me, terror written all over him. I gave him a _We'll talk about it later _look then carried on up the stairs. I went into my room then jammed a chair in front of the door. My thoughts trailed away from me.

**Nudge's POV**

I saw Max and Fang kissing. AHHHH! It was so cute! The catch? Neither of them were going to talk about it, ever again.

I watched as Max stumbled away then ran back to the house. I needed a plan. An evil smile spread across my lips. I _had_ a plan. Step one: Call Max's best friend, Jasmine. Step two: Tell her my devious plan to get Max and Fang together. Step three: Call Fang's best friend, Zane, and tell him his part of my devious plan. Step four: Tell Iggy and Ella their part of my devious plan. And step five: Go to the Mall and buy... Let's just say that Max doesn't have any new dresses, and she was gonna need one.

I silently walked away from a still grinning Fang (SO CUTE!) and pulled out my phone to execute part one of my, all together now, _devious plan_. I really was evil. I got it from Max, and, weirdly enough, Angel.

**Max's POV**

Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Phone, Fang, Fang. Oh, wait. I picked my phone up and looked at the caller ID. Jazzy, how did I know? I answered it.

"Hi." I greeted

"Hey, Max." She said slowly. Oh no. Her tone meant the she was either about to ask me an embarrassing question, or she wanted something.

"What?" I asked. She sucked in a deep breath.

"Well..." Here goes. "-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I interrupted. "Slower."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come bowling later. We can go clubbing afterwards if you want."

"Uh," I mumbled, trying to think of a good excuse. "I can't becau-"

"Oh please, please, please, please, please, I've already got the tickets coz I was going with Mum but she got Ill and I can't get a refund andyou''tlivewithoutyouandI_really-_wanttogobowling. Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon!" I winced and pulled the phone away from my ear. Jesus. That girl could be worse than Nudge at times. I sighed.

"Fine," I huffed, she squealed. "On one condition. You pay for drinks."

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes-" I whistled, making her stop. "I'll come over later." With that she hung up. I sighed again. Awesome.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter, I quite like evil Nudge.**

**Oh, and I've been forgetting the disclaimers, so...**

**Maximum Ride (c) James Patterson**

**P.S. I have just checked the stats on this story and seen that I have had 206 views, but only one Review, and that makes me sad. Please, if you like this story, then comment, it makes me happy and it makes me want to write more. So, please,**

**R&R?**


	4. Burning Hair

Hi again! I like to keep in contact with my followers so I will reply to every one!

Evanescene SHADOWS - How do you know that Nudge is messing everything up?

Skatzace - Thank you, I think that it can go quite far too.

bonnie83lou.93 - Thanks, the plot line does get a lot thicker and entwined.

Mr. Fishmunk - Thanks, I will!

Without further ado...

* * *

**Chapter Four: Burning Hair**

**Max's POV**

I stood in front of my see-all mirror, turning this way and that to get a better look at my clothing.

"Where did you say you found this, Nudge?" I asked her. She was sitting at my dresser, applying make-up. She looked at me through one eye.

"It was at the back of my wardrobe," She explained, turning back to the small mirror. "I bought it online but when it got here it was too big. I've never worn it." I narrowed my eyes at her. The dress was black silk with a red underlay, totally un-Nudge-like. "What?"

"Nothing." I replied as I turned back to the see-all. I wasn't one for dresses but I had to admit that this one was very nice. I was wearing skin colour tights and my combats with it.

Nudge stood up suddenly and walked to me. She had finished putting her make-up on and she was looking me up and down. She was so creepy when she did that. She picked up some mascara and stepped closer. Oh man.

**Fang's POV**

"Yo, Fang," Someone shouted from outside. "You in?" I groaned and walked to the front door. I opened it then groaned again. "Hey!"

"What, Zane?" I asked. He held up case of beers and I rolled my eyes.

"We're goin' bowlin'" He stated. I raised an eyebrow.

"We?" I said. He nodded.

"Yep. I've got the tickets ready. We leave in an hour."

"Zane!" a new voice shouted. "Move yourself!" I can take Zane, I can, but Jazzy. No. Max's friend pushed past mine then ran up the stairs. I opened my mouth to stop her but decided against it.

"Come on, Fang!" Zane said. I glared at him. "Get dressed."

"I am dressed." I frowned. He shook his head then shook the beers.

"We're goin' clubbin' after." With that he also pushed past me then sat on the sofa. I sighed. There was no way I was gonna win this battle.

He pulled a can out of the case, but before he could open it I grabbed it out of his hand.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. I shot him a look that shut him up then walked up stairs. "Where you goin'?"

"I'm getting dressed." I called back. I heard his footsteps as he followed me up the stairs. I turned to face him. "Didn't you hear me? I'm going to get dressed. I don't need, or want, an audience." Zane shook his head.

"I don't want you to wear somet completely emo," he said, I growled. "So I'm gonna help you pick somet out." I inwardly winced at his heavy London accent.

He raised his eyebrows at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes then continued up the stairs. We got to the top of the second flight and I paused causing Zane to bump into me. He opened his mouth to say something but I put a finger on my lips. I walked to Max's bedroom door silently and put my ear against it. Zane did the same.

"So, Max," Jazzy said. "What do you think of Fang?" I raised my eyebrows.

"What do you mean, Jazz?" Max asked calmly. I was probably the only one that noticed the small edge to her voice.

"You know what I mean." Jazzy retorted.

"I swear to god, I will bite you." Max threatened. Nudge laughed. Nudge?

"Sorry," Jazzy said sarcastically. "Just asking."

"Well don't!" Max replied. Everyone laughed but the laughter stopped suddenly. Silence. Until Nudge snickered.

"What the-" Zane whispered. I put my hand over his mouth quickly and he wriggled against it.

"Actually," Max said slowly. "I'll tell you."

"OOH!" Nudge squealed.

"Fang is... Well. How can I put it?" She said. There was a pause. "Fang is just, wow. He's amazing. He is everything a girl could want." Her voice got louder. "He's tall, dark and handsome." Her voice got even louder. "He's gorgeous." Louder. "Smart." Louder. "Funny." Louder. "And a complete and utter idiot." Huh? Oh jeez, her voice wasn't getting louder it was getting closer.

Just as the thought ran through my mind her door swung open and Zane and I fell forwards. I looked up and saw Max glaring down at us. She leaned down.

"It's rude to listen in on a girl's private conversations." She snarled. I swallowed but Zane snorted.

"Since when have you cared about manners?" He asked. She flicked her laser-like gaze onto Zane and I felt him flinch.

"You have three seconds to get away, before I brutally murder the both of you." She warned slowly. Zane and I shot up and darted into my room. I heard the girls laugh evilly then shut the door. I let out a deep breath and looked at Zane. He was mumbling to himself.

"Idiot." I growled at him.

"What?" He squeaked. I just ignored his question and started rooting through my wardrobe. I pulled out several tops, all of which Zane said no to. After about ten minutes I started to get annoyed.

"Ok, then. You pick." I said as I sat at my desk. He nodded and got off my bed, that he was sprawled across, and walked to my wardrobe. After a few minutes of him mumbling to himself and me spinning on my chair, he pulled something out. A white top and a black suit-shirt. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked. "To light for you?" I glared at him. He then pulled out a pair of completely black jeans. "Ok?" I snatched them out of his hands and ushered him out of my room. I examined the clothing once more before changing.

It was strange. Zane never fell on my clothing this much. He'd usually moan if I wore something too dark, but this time he actually picked my outfit out. Something weird was going on, and I was going to find out what, sooner or later, preferably sooner.

**Max's POV**

I stared, wide eyed at Nudge who was slowly getting closer. I put my hands up.

"Nudge, I can do my own make-up." I said as I circled around her. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped. She narrowed her eyes. Then I heard it. Jazzy!

She burst into my room and hugged Nudge.

"Hey, Nudge!" She squealed. "Max!" She pulled me into a tight hug but stopped suddenly and pulled away. "Max, what are you wearing?!" She looked me up and down, beaming from ear to ear. I rolled my eyes that then snapped onto Nudge as she waved the mascara at Jazz. She nodded like one of those bobble-head toys and pulled her own arsenal out of her bag.

"Hey!" I shouted. "No ganging up. And-wait. Jazz, why have you brought your backpack?" She looked at me innocently and shrugged.

"Nudge said that I could stay here tonight." She replied simply. I inwardly groaned. In other words, Nudge told Jazzy that she could stay in my room, which was bad enough but I was having those dreams. This was not going to end well.

While I wasn't concentrating, Nudge tried to tackle me. I stopped her and held her at an arm's length.

"I'm not stupid." I said. She pouted. Oh no. Please no! Nudge tipped her chin down and looked up at me. Oh jeez. Bambi eyes. I saw Jazzy's eyes widen.

"Oh please Max," She said sweetly. "Pretty please." I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but please, don't over-do it." She nodded and told Jazzy to get the rest of the make-up off the dresser. They sat me on my desk chair and started matching my skin tone against their various cover-ups and foundations. Annoyingly enough, the small talk started.

"So, Max," Jazzy said after a few minutes. "What do you think of Fang." I gritted my teeth.

"What do you mean, Jazz?" I asked, there were only two people in the word that would be able to pick-up the slight edge to my voice, and she wasn't one of them.

"You know what I mean." Jazzy snapped.

"I swear to god, I will bite you." I threatened and Nudge laughed.

"Sorry," She replied, sarcasm dripping. "Just asking."

"Well don't!" I said. The threat melted away as we all started laughing. But A slight shuffling stopped me. I held my hands up and the others stopped. There was another shuffle. I pointed at the door and grinned evilly. Nudge snickered. Someone said something but it wasn't one of us. I growled to myself. Zane. And wherever Zane was, Fang wasn't far behind. Well, that's wrong, it was actually more like the other way around, but, you know.

"Actually," I said slowly, mulling it over. "I'll tell you." Nudge squealed and Jazzy clapped.

"Fang is... Well. How can I put it?" I said and paused. "Fang is just, wow. He's amazing. He is everything a girl could want." I started walking towards the door. "He's tall, dark and handsome." I continued walking. "He's gorgeous." Closer. "Smart." Closer. "Funny." Closer. "And a complete and utter idiot." With that I yanked my door open and watched as Fang and Zane fell to the floor. They looked up at me as I leaned down.

"It's rude to listen in on a girl's private conversations." I snarled. Zane snorted.

"Since when have you cared about manners?" He asked. I glared at him with all my might. He flinched backwards.

"You have three seconds to get away, before I brutally murder the both of you." I hissed. A flood of satisfaction flew over me as they both shot up and sprinted into Fang's room. We all started laughing evilly as I shut my bedroom door. I sat back down on the desk chair. Maybe letting the girls make me over was a good thing. I just hoped that they wouldn't make me catch a bus. I hate buses. Metal boxes of horror.

Just then, Ella ran in with something in her hands.

"I've got the hair-straightners, like you asked!" she shouted. OH NO!

**Fang's POV**

Zane, Iggy and I were in the living room, waiting. It turns out that Nudge, Jazzy, (groan)Ella and Max were also coming out with us. Yay. Can you feel the sarcasm?

Almost an hour had gone by and the girls still hadn't emerged from Max's room. Iggy was sitting on one of the couches, reading/feeling some magazine about cars. Zane was sprawled across the other sofa, his sunglasses were over his eyes and he was listening to his IPod. I was sitting on one of the comfy-chairs, tapping my foot impatiently.

"What are the girls doing?" Iggy said just as footsteps started down the stairs. "Finally!" I checked my watch. We had to leave in ten minutes. Ok.

Nudge, Ella and Jazzy bounced downstairs and stood in front of us. Nudge was wearing a pink dress with black tights. Jazzy was wearing a blue dress and fishnet tights. Ella was wearing a sea green dress, also with fishnets. Wait, was that burning hair I could smell? Never mind, I don't want to know.

"Where's Max?" I asked eager to see what she was wearing. What? Get over it, I'm nineteen, I'm allowed to think about that sort of thing.

"She's just coming." Nudge replied, a grin playing on her lips. I narrowed my eyes at her but she replaced the smile with a look of innocence.

Iggy stood up and walked over to Ella. He felt the fabric of her clothing.

"Silk, nice colour," He ran a finger down her leg as the girls raised their eyebrows. Zane laughed. "Ooh, and it's short!" I snorted a laugh that time as I tried to hold it in. The girls glared at me. I put a hand over my mouth to cover up my smirk.

Ella opened her mouth to tell Iggy off but another voice interrupted her.

"Sexist pig." Max said from the stairs. I looked up at her. Oh. My. Literal. God. She brushed past the girls and stood next to Ella as she shooed a shocked Iggy away. He obviously couldn't see her but he could detect colour fields and textures, even without touching them.

Max was wearing a black silk dress with and skin colour tights. It was short, even shorter than the other girls'. It was obvious that the others had done her make-up because she had more of it on than she would have put on. The black eyeliner and mascara made the gorgeous colour of her eyes stand-out more than usual. The lipstick made her lips seem fuller and softer. The only problem I had with the make-up was the fact that it covered her freckles.

Max blew out a puff of air that flicked her fringe out of her face. That's when I noticed her hair. It was straight. Awesomely, amazingly, fantastically, dead straight. She had a head band on that kept her from tucking her fringe behind her ears. The headband had a rose carved into the top left of it. The very last feature was her combat boots.

"Fang thinks that you should take your combats off." Angel said as she walked through us and into the kitchen. Max looked at me.

"No I don't" I lied. Angel narrowed her eyes at me, which instantly put me on edge.

"Yes you do," She insisted. "And you think that-" Iggy, thankfully, cut her off by putting his hand on her mouth. She glared up at him but he gave her the, if you shut up I'll make cookies, look. She nodded and he removed his hand. She grabbed an apple before glaring at me then skipping away. Creepy, creepy child. Max raised an eyebrow at me but I just flashed her one of my, it-melts-her-and-makes-her-heart-beat-faster smiles. Her expression softened and she looked away. I heard the other girls giggle.

"Fang is right," Ella said. "Here." She passed Max a cardboard box. Max looked at her then tentatively opened it. She looked at Ella again before pulling the contents out and putting the box down. In her hands were two black, high-heel boots. She looked them over, admiration on her face. She slipped her combats off and was about to put the boot son but she stopped.

"Where did you get these from?" She asked calmly. Ella swallowed.

"Uh..." She mumbled. Max turned to us, looking us up and down.

"You're coming, aren't you?" She said. I nodded. She turned back to the girls, murder in her eyes. "You planned this?" Their eyes widened. "Well?" They nodded. Max narrowed her eyes. They knew that look and they started backing away. Max waited a few seconds before pouncing and sprinting after them as they ran. There were a few squeals then three thuds. Zane, Iggy and I exchanged glances then popped our heads around the corner to see what was going on. Max had all three girls pinned to the floor. She was on Nudge, probably because she was the strongest, and she had a hand each on Ella and Jazzy. They looked terrified.

"Why did you plan this?" Max hissed.

"We knew that you were stressed so we wanted to help you relax." Jazzy said and the others nodded. Max had a questioning look on her face.

"We need to go." I said. Max looked at me.

"Fine." She said and got up. The others also stood up then walked to the door. Max went back in the living room. When she joined us once more She was wearing the high-heeled boots. They stopped just under her knees. I gritted my teeth and moved my gaze away from her. She looked so damn stunning.

"Ready?" Ella asked snapping me out of my trance-like state. I nodded but Max shook her head then ran up the stairs. I watched her go, even craning my head slightly. Nudge wacked my chest. Ow! That girl was getting strong.

Max came back down and stopped in front of me. What now?

**Max's POV**

"Can you put this on for me." I asked Fang, handing him my necklace. I took it off earlier when I went in the shower and forgot to put it back on again. He nodded and I turned around, pulling my straight hair out of the way. I felt the soft silver chain on my skin. His knuckles and fingers brushed against my neck making a shiver go down my spine. He finished and I turned back, flashing a thank you smile at him before opening the door and walking outside and into the hot summer night.

**Fang's POV**

Why did she ask me? I was the furthest away from her. Surely it would be more obvious to choose Jazzy who was closest to her. But no, instead she walked all the way to me and asked me to put in on. Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind, not at all. In fact, having my skin brush against hers was nice, even if it was only my hands on her neck.

But I'm still stumped. Why did she ask me? So many freaking questions!

We turned a corner and stopped at the bus stop.

* * *

Did you enjoy that? I did. If you did, please review, if you didn't, please review.

I've got Fang's attention. I ended up throwing rocks at his window and he opened it but now he wants to know why I'm here. I need to get him down to the ground. I might tell him that Max got hurt and that I know where she is, then knock him out! Yep sounds good.

R&R!


	5. Her Satin Qualities

**HI!**

**I am again going to reply to my reviewers!**

**Guest - Um, I don't know what you mean by a kidnapping... I don't know if you meant to comment on my story...**

**YMCM Boy - Thank you for that. I am actually an author. Don't get me wrong, I'm only fourteen and I have a book coming into stores next year. I'm one of teh youngest authors in the world as far as I know.  
1. I'm not quite sure what lemons is, I'm British so... If you read this please comment and tell me what it is and will answer the question.  
2. Dylan will be in this, I don't know about Maya yet but maybe.  
3. Again, I'm not really sure yet.  
4. Oh, I won't. It can be a little cliché at times but it is mostly action, especially as it gets deeper into the story.  
Thank you for asking questions, it tells me that you're interested.**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Her Satin Qualities**

**Max's POV**

"No." I said as we all stood at the bus stop. Nudge pouted.

"Come on Max," she begged. "How else are you gonna get there?" She had a point there. My wings were pinned under my dress and I couldn't extend them. I was wearing a nice black jacket over the tops of them.

"Just no!" I shouted. Ella looked at me, a pissed expression on her face that almost made me recoil.

"You're not flying, you're not walking, and you are not staying here, so I suggest that you get on the damned bus!" Ella replied, instantly shocked at her sudden outburst. I looked at her. Fear replaced the shock.

"What?" I asked, managing to sound very calm, but I felt Fang move past and way from me. Good choice if I do say so myself.

"Err, I mean, it's a better choice, getting on the bus won't mess your hair up." She said quietly. All of the Flock members had moved away by then. There must have been, Max-is-really-pissed-so-move-away-slowly, radiating off me. I was about to say something when a car turned the corner and started down the road. It stopped at the bus stop.

"Hi guys," Mum said after winding the window down. She smiled but it faltered slightly. "Aah, what has one of you done now?"

"What do you mean?" I said innocently. She looked at all of us.

"Ella, what did you do?" She asked.

"Nothing," I replied before Ella could. "We're just having a lovely sisterly chat." Mum narrowed her eyes. Man, that was scary.

"I'm guessing that it has something to do with the fact that you hate buses." She said. I love my Mum; she always knows what's wrong.

"They're giant tin cans of death!" I shouted.

"Do you want a ride in here?" She asked. I weighed out my options.

When she said, 'Do you want a ride?' what she meant was, 'Does everyone want to cram themselves into the car, where Max will be even more claustrophobic?" I'd rather not.

Plus, the oldest person at home right now was Gazzy and, well.

"I'll take the bus," I mumbled, the girls whooped. "And Mum, please hurry home, it's only Gazzy and Angel there."

"Ok, Hunny," She said starting to wind her window back up. "Oh and Max!"

"What?" I asked.

"You look beautiful," I blushed, thankful that I had enough make-up on to cover it up. She indicated for me to get closer. I stepped off the pavement and onto the road where I stuck my head in the car. "You really do. And don't worry, Fang really likes it." My jaw dropped to the floor and I stepped back. She smiled and drove away before I could retort. I turned and saw Fang looking at me.

"Did someone say my name?" He asked. I gritted my teeth and shook my head. He looked at me for a moment longer before starting to talk to Zane. Damn it! And my night gets worse...

"The bus is here!" Ella shouted.

**Fang's POV**

Max spent the entire bus journey sitting and staring at her feet. Her knee bouncing as she struggled to control her claustrophobia. I felt the same but I was much better at controlling it.

Unfortunately for us, it was a Saturday night and it was about seven o'clock. Plus, it was summer. In other words the bus was completely stuffed with rowdy teenagers.

"Hey," A teenage boy said to Max as he turned and faced her. She looked at him. I was sitting across from her on the other column of seats. "My name's Reece." I struggled to keep myself from glaring at him.

"That's good for you." Max said before looking at the floor again. I saw his eyes wander over her body and I clenched my fists. Max noticed it too.

"If you don't remove your eyes from my chest area, I will drop-kick you into next year." Max threatened, looking right at him, practically burning holes into him. He just smiled.

"I like the feisty ones." He said, Max glared at him with all her might. What he didn't know was that she could, would, and looked like she was going to do as she said. Just as I thought she was about to kick off, her face relaxed. She leaned down close to the boys face. It all became clear as the colour flashed in her eyes. I looked away. It was her new ability. Persuasion. Max and her satin qualities.

After a few minutes the teenager stood up and got off at the next stop. His bewildered friends followed.

Max leaned back and looked down at her lap. I inwardly sighed. I felt so sorry for her. She had enough on her plate let alone having to deal with those idiots.

**(Line)**

We were now sitting in a large booth in the club. We had just sat down after getting there from the Bowlerama. The girls won at bowling, which Zane and Iggy thought was very un-fair.

"But there's four of you and three of us," Iggy whined, making himself sound young again. "We had no chance!" Max just sighed.

"Iggy, I've told you fifty times already," she said, putting her hand on her forehead. "You had much more of a chance because you are all good at it. Even though you're blind, you still hit more pins than Jazzy and Ella combined. The only reason we won was because Nudge and I got strikes the whole way through, and, Zane only hit, like, three pins because he was staring up the girls' dresses."

"What?!" Nudge squeaked. She, Ella and Jazzy turned to glare at Zane who had practically written _innocence_ on his forehead. Jazzy punched Zane hard on the arm and watched happily as he yelped and rubbed it.

"Guys," Max said closing her eyes as she massaged her temples. What was wrong with her? "Drinks."

"Yeah!" Nudge squeaked.

"You shouldn't even be in here, Nudge. Let alone drinking." Max hissed. Nudge slumped back against the seat.

"I'll get them." I said and stood up. I walked to the bar and waited for service. A hand on my back made me turn. "Hey." Max gave me a wry smile.

"How can I help you?" The bartender asked. I gave him our order then paid.

"What's up?" I asked Max as we waited for the drinks.

"Nothing," She replied. "Just a little wound up." I frowned but accepted her answer. There was something else that she was holding back.

The bartender gave us our drinks and a smile. Max took three of the glasses while I took the other four. We sat back down at our booth. Nudge, Ella and Jazz instantly shuffled away from each other. Max narrowed her eyes at them but said nothing. Zane and Iggy grabbed their beers while the girls grabbed their own drinks. Max only ever had vodka and coke, while the others liked lots of different alcohols. Nudge, however had to be content with just Pepsi or other non-alcoholic substances.

** (LINEY BREAK)**

About two hours had passed since we had gotten to the club. We spent most of the time laughing and talking, well, not me or Max as much but the others really were.

Ella was half way through telling a story about Iggy when Max leaned over to Nudge and whispered in her ear. Nudge nodded then said something to Jazzy. After a few seconds, Max and Nudge stood up and walked away. They stopped outside the disabled toilets, looked around, then walked inside. I was about to ask what was going on but I then saw a few feathers where Max was sitting. Oh. Let me just tell you, we were moulting and it was pretty damn rough.

The thought made my back itch. I ruffled my primaries and felt a few of my own feathers fall out. Zane looked at me then at the little black feathers that were floating to the floor and the seat.

Don't freak out, Zane and Jazzy know about our wings. Max and I agreed that we should have a friend that knew about our wings outside the Flock. We didn't tell the rest of the Flock about it, we just said that they found out by accident.

"Hey!" Said a familiar voice that I had come to dread. I gritted my teeth and turned to look at the greeting's owner. I kept my face impassive but my mind was blazing. It was Lisa, she had followed us to Arizona and was at the same university as Max, Iggy, Zane, Jazzy and I. She flicked her red hair back and flashed a grin. I didn't think that I could deal with her. Just then, Max and Nudge came back out of the toilet.

**Max's POV**

My head was throbbing and the loud music was doing nothing to help that. I wriggled where I sat, trying to get the itchy feathers out. As one stuck into my skin painfully I finally snapped. I leaned closer to Nudge.

"Nudge, can you come and give me a hand?" I asked. She nodded, instantly knowing what I was talking about. She told Jazzy where we were going then we got up. We went into the disabled toilets and I locked it behind us. I shrugged my jacket off and sighed. It was too hot in there for my liking. Nudge went behind me and un-zipped my dress. I had to refrain from kicking the damned thing. It was so tight, very pretty though. I slowly extended my stiff wings then shook them to regain some more feeling. I started stroking my left wing, trying to get as many loose feathers out as possible. I felt Nudges hands on my other wing as she did the same. After a few minutes they stopped falling out. I reluctantly tucked my wings back in and let Nudge zip my dress back up. It felt so un-natural to have them trapped under it.

"What are we gonna do about all these feathers?" Nudge asked. I looked around at the now fluffy floor.

"Here," I said. "We put all of my stuff in your bag then we'll collect the feathers and stuff them in my bag. Ok?" She nodded and we got to it. I put my phone and various other bits in Nudges small bag as she groped the floor. I started helping her but soon stopped.

"Nudge?" I said. She turned and looked at me.

"What?" She asked slowly. I held one particular feather up and showed it to her. It was too dark to be one of my own.

"This is yours," I replied, twirling it between my index finger and thumb. "Are you moulting as well?"

"Yeah," Nudge said. "Just a bit." I nodded slightly.

We finished getting rid of the feathers and walked out of the toilet. We were halfway to the booth when I saw her. I gritted my teeth as Lisa flicked her hair in a way that was obviously practiced. We got back to the booth. Lisa saw us and I saw her smile faltered slightly. She then turned and sat down in my seat. My jaw dropped to the floor in that oh-no-she-didn't kind of way. Everyone else just stared at Lisa, obviously realising that they wouldn't ever see her again.

Lisa openly ignored me as she tried to talk to Fang who wasn't responding. I opened my mouth to start screaming at her but then another idea flashed in my mind. I just smiled and walked over to Fang. He looked at me warily.

"Move up." I said sweetly. He quickly did so, in fear for his life, and I sat down next to him. What I did next surprised everyone. I lifted my legs up and put them on Fangs lap. Then I leaned on his chest. Then everyone else's jaws dropped, except for Mr. Rock Fang. I tapped on his knee and he looked down at it. I made or hand signal for _go with the flow_. Fang caught on and smiled. I put my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around mine. Disgust covered Lisa's face as she looked at us. She promptly stood up and stomped away. Once we were sure that she was far enough away we all burst out laughing.

"You can let go now, Fang." I said. Looking up at his face. His smiled melted me.

"What if I don't want to?" He whispered in my ear. Hmm...

"Fine," I said finally. "But only 'cause you're warm."

**(LINE BREAK)**

"Hey Max, Fang," Nudge said after a while. We looked at her. "We wanna show you guys something." I looked at her. Man, I was getting tired. I narrowed my eyes at her and reluctantly let her pull me off of Fang. He stood up as well and everyone walked with us. What was going on here? We got to a door and Ella opened it. I was about to ask them what they were doing when Fang and I were suddenly pushed. We fell through the door. And it was shut behind us and I heard the familiar click of a lock. Do you wanna know the worse part of all this? We were now locked in a small cupboard.

**Fang's POV**

Max gave up shouting and banging on the door after a while and was now sitting next to me on the floor. I was about to fall asleep when Max started giggling. I looked at her. Max hardly ever giggles and I wouldn't have thought she would in this situation. I watched her giggles turned into laughter which then turned into hard laughter that had tears running down her face. It took a while for me to realise why she was acting this way and when I did rage bubbled up inside me. I kicked the door hard, making a dent and a crack. I stood up and waited.

"Hey!" Zane shouted as he opened the door. "You broke the door!" I stepped forward so that he couldn't shut it again.

"Which one of you did it?" I asked, my voice tight. They all looked at me. I stepped to the side revealing a once more giggling Max who was still sitting on the floor. Their eyes widened.

"Is that Max?" Nudge asked.

"Yes, now who did it?" I asked again.

"Who did what?" Zane asked.

"Who put something in her drink?" I said, getting annoyed.

"No one!" Ella exclaimed. "Why?"

"That is why," I replied pointing at Max. "So none of you did it?" Everyone shook their heads.

"We wouldn't go that far." Nudge said, her voice small and young again.

"Well if you guys didn't spike her drink," I said slowly, looking around the club. "Then who did?"

**Averyimportantpersonthatyou'renotalowedtoknowthenameofye t's POV**

I watched as number One was led out of the club by numbers Two, Three and Four and their human companions. I noted the events down in detail. I mentally laughed at how easy it was to spike number One's drink.

I had completed the first task: Make them suspicious.

Now for task two: Get a large sample of blood from number One.

* * *

**Did you enjoy that? I did, again...**

**Please review, I can see how many people read this story but I have only had six reviews. PLEASE?!**

**Thank you!**


	6. Starting to Freak

**HI, IT'S ME AGAIN!**

**I got Fang, he's here! He's a bit disorientated though...**

**Fang: Me like unicorns.**

**Yeah...**

**I'm on ten reviews! Well...**

**Skatzaa - Thank you, and you will find out soon...**

**TheCoolPartyEmoClownClub - I WILL! THIS IS ME UPDATING!**

**cerysbalerius - EVIL NUDGEY! I think that it's good on her.**

**RandomPeep - THANK YOU! You understand! I always comment on stories, whether they're good or not, it makes the authors feel good.  
And thanks for the compliment, that also makes me feel good!**

**Oh, and if anyone reading this knows what the hell Lemons is, then please tell me. I'm British so I haven't heard such a thing before, although I have a pretty good idea what it means, I'm not entirely sure. If it means what I think it does - hanky-panky if you know what I mean - then yes, there will be.**

**Don't ever feel bad or shy about asking any questions, the only ones I won't answer are ones that are asking for spoilers, but any others are perfectly welcome!**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Starting to Freak**

**Max's POV**

The backs of my knees hit something soft. A mattress? I don't know. My head was pounding so hard and my heart was beating too fast against my ribs. There was someone pressed against me and I didn't know who it was. Every time I tried to open my eyes they snapped shut again because of the intense pain behind them. There was something seriously wrong with me.

Before I knew it, the mysterious person that was attached to me had pushed me down. We were lying on a bed with him on top of me. I hoped that it was a him. Oh, wait... Defiantly a him. I felt hands on my sides and I couldn't help but moan. He smiled into our kiss and deepened it further. I shivered as he ran his palms over my skin. I pushed my fingers into his hair despite myself. I could feel tugging against my dress and I realised that he was trying to pull it off. I thought about it for a second until I finally let him. When he broke our kiss to pull the dress over my head I opened my eyes and braced the pain. What I saw relaxed me. It was Fang. Don't get me wrong, doing this with Fang was making my stomach tighten but at least it wasn't some random dude that was taking advantage of my state.

I closed my eyes again as he crashed his mouth back against mine. His tongue shot into my mouth with impatience. It explored my month before he started kissing my collar bone and neck. I couldn't believe I did what I did next.

I slid my hands under his shirt and started lifting it up. I pulled it all the way off and threw it to the ground. I kept my hands on his chest. Every time he moved (which was a lot) I felt the muscle move and clench. He was so toned, he looked so good. I could smell his cologne. It was spicy and hot. Kind of like the moment.

His fingers and knuckles brushed against my bare stomach as he slowly slid them down and started to pull my tights off. I let him, feeling the silky fabric glide down my legs then off my feet.

Something suddenly dawned on me. Was this a dream? Was this just the next stage in the progressing cycle? What if it was? What if I woke up in the morning and couldn't confront Fang? But what if this wasn't a dream and I woke up in the morning with him next to me? Uum... The later would probably be worse. I didn't know. So I did something that I thought I'd never do. I relaxed and carried on. I didn't run away, screaming and crying. If this was real, I'd have to face it. If it was fake, I'd have to face it. Easy.

So I reached down and un-did the button on Fang's trousers. I felt his breath quicken and I decided to play around with him. I put my fingers on the zip and really slowly pulled it down. He moaned softly and I smiled. I pushed the trousers half way down then he kicked them off. That was it. We were in our underwear. My heart sped up even more as we pressed closer together. My blood sprinted around my body and I found it hard to breathe normally. We continued to let our hands roam each other's bodies. I noticed that his where getting higher as mine were going lower. I lifted my back slightly so that he could slip his hands under.

The relentless wind rattled against the window pane suddenly, making me jump. Fang smiled against my lips, and held me even tighter. The pouring rain became like a rhythm along with our movements.

Fang's fingers slipped under my bra clip...

"NO!" A piercing scream sounded through the house and forced me awake. I shot up and ran straight into Angel's room. Even though it wasn't her that screamed I had to check on her. We had only just got her back and she wasn't dealing awesomely with it. I shoved the door open and saw Angel's bed; her curtains weren't messed up or anything. I opened them and saw her cowered in the corner, hiding under her duvet. Once sure that she was fine I turned to check on Nudge. The scream came again and I grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. She whimpered, tears streaming down her face. Just then I heard more people come into the room. Fang kneeled down next to me and I jumped at his presence. He wouldn't look at me. I turned and saw Iggy behind us. He had concern written all over him. I turned back to Nudge.

"Nudge," I said gently as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"I... I h-had a bad d-d-dream," She stammered as her eyes widened at the memory."Um, Max."

"Yes?" I asked.

"You do realise that you're only wearing underwear, right? You too Fang." I looked down at myself and saw that she was right. I blushed a deep red. Iggy sniggered behind us. I hit him and heard him groan as I stood up.

"Come on Nudge, stay in with me till morning." I said and she nodded sleepily. She slowly went to get up but Fang stopped her. He put his strong arms under her and lifted her up into them. I looked out of Nudge and Angel's window to check at the weather. Nothing. The window was dry.

Fang carried Nudge up the stairs and into my room, then laid her down on the bed. As he left I saw a smile on his face. What he smiling about?

"What's up?" Jazzy asked sleepily from my window seat that she was sleeping on.

"Nothing," I replied. "Go back to sleep." She nodded and laid back down. I turned and took a step then fell over.

"Take it easy, Max," Jazz whispered. "You're still gonna be a bit dizzy."

"Why?" I almost shouted.

"Because someone spiked your drink, remember." With that she closed her eyes and turned over. I crawled into bed next to Nudge and closed my eyes, trying to remember last night's events.

_ I couldn't stop laughing. Everything seemed so hilarious. Someone was carrying me. We were outside somewhere. I only knew because I could feel the light warm breezes tickle my arms, making me laugh even harder._

_ "Is she gonna be all right?" Someone asked. I couldn't tell who it was, everything sounded so weird and slurry through my ears._

_ "Yeah," said the person that was carrying me, their chest vibrating with their voice. "She's just high on whatever was in her drink." What? Did someone spike my drink? Was that why I was so... Ooh, firefly!_

_ I lifted my hand and started batting at the small, luminescent bug._

_ "I've never seen Max like this," Someone else said. "She's gonna murder someone in the morning."_

_ "Mmn." Mumbled my carrier. Their chest rumbled again and I put my head on it. It was a guy. I took in a deep breath. Spicy. Fang. He'd seen me like this before_

_ I giggled sweetly and lifted my and put it on his chest. I looked at it then up at him through the slits of my eyes. His face was as impassive as always. I pushed his chest slightly but he ignored me. I did it again but he still just ignored me. I slapped his chest hard and watched him wince. He looked down at me, annoyance glittering in his eyes. I giggled again and ran my hand across his chest._

_ "Uh... Max?" He said as I felt everyone's eyes flicker over to us._

_ "Yes Fangypoo?" I asked. Everyone but Fang and I started laughing._

_ "F-F-Fangypoo!" Iggy shouted in between laughs. Fang glared at him. I turned my head slightly to see everyone doubled over, laughing their heads off. Fang walked away._

_ "H-Hey, Fangypoo," Zane said in a high-pitched voice. Was he imitating my voice? "Carry me away to my bedroom where we can-" I kicked my leg up just at the right time and my heel hit Zane right where it counts. He bent over then fell to the floor. Everyone stopped laughing for a second then carried on, this time it was directed at Zane. Even Fang was chuckling lightly. We went ahead of the others as they stood around Zane and laughed at his pain and humility._

_ "I'm sorry, Fangy," I said, my voice was getting slow and sleepy. "I didn't mean to embarrass you." Fang shook his head, a small smile was playing on his lips._

_ "It doesn't matter," Fang said softly. "Besides, you gave Zane a good kick back there." I giggled again._

_ "Did... Uh... Ooh look!" I pointed at a really pretty flower that was on the floor, completely forgetting was I was going to say. Fang bent down and I picked it up. We carried on our way as I fiddled with the flower. I giggled once more as I smelt it. Fang's smile melted me._

_ "I love it when you giggle." Fang said as he took the flower and put it behind my ear._

_ "Aren't you mad at me?" I asked. Fang shookhis head._

_ "No, Max. I couldn't stay mad at you," He whispered. I nodded and my eyes flickered shut, the exhaustion finally getting the better of me. I was just drifting off to sleep when he added, "Because I love you too much."_

I opened my eyes again. Oh man. I called him Fangypoo. Dude. I wasn't going to get any sleep now.

I got up and looked at the clock. Oh, it wasn't that early. I went into my adjoining bathroom and turned the shower on then stepped in.

After my refreshing shower I decided that I was gonna stay up. The heat was immense and I was dry almost immediately. I pulled on some shorts and a vest top and stayed bare foot. I was about to walk out of my bedroom quietly when my foot hit something soft. I looked down and gasped it was my dress. It was exactly where Fang had thrown it in my dream. I ran over to Jazz and shook her awake.

"What! What! Did they kill the Pandas?!" She shouted.

"Jazzy!" I said, ignoring her weird comment. "Where did I put my dress last night?" I asked.

"Nowhere," She replied. "Nudge and I took it off for you and hung it up in your wardrobe. Why?" I stepped back my breathing was rugged and the room was spinning. What the hell? Then I saw the window, and, despite myself, I screamed. Jazzy and Nudge shot up and started towards me. I sprinted to the window and opened it. It wasn't raining. But it was wet! I wiped my hand across it to confirm my craziness.

"Oh jeez." I breathed.

"Max, what's wrong?" Jazz asked. I pushed past them both and thudded down the stairs. I went into Angel's room making her jump from where she was sitting on the floor, playing with toys. Their window was totally dry. Angel gasped suddenly. I spun around to face her. She was pale and staring at me in horror. She read my mind. She stood up but I ran past her, embarrassment filling me to the brim. I stormed down the stairs and heard several doors open then close.

"What's going on?"

"Is every one ok?"

"It's Max."

I slammed out of the front door and ran into the garden. It was way too hot, my skin was practically bubbling. I made my way through the longish grass as it tickled my bare feet and legs. There was no dew on it or any water at all. I was going insane, I knew it.

"Max," Jazzy shouted as she, Nudge, Fang, Iggy, Angel and Mum followed me outside. "What's the matter?" Everyone was watching me expectantly, except for Angel.

"Can I tell them?" She asked quietly.

"No!" I shouted. "He can't know!"

"Who can't know what?" Fang asked. I just looked at him.

"Max, Honey," Mum said gently. "You can tell us." I looked at her, knowing she was right.

"I... I had a strange dream," I said slowly, looking at the floor. "In it there was a storm. The rain was pouring down. I looked at my window when I woke up and saw that it was wet. I then saw that Nudge's wasn't. The grass isn't wet either. And my dress..." My sentence trailed away from me as I looked up and saw Fang. There was a trace of shock and fear in his night-sky eyes. He took a step back, then another. I shot him a look before it clicked in my brain. My eyes widened to the size of plates. In a split second I was past him and zooming upstairs. Fang's bedroom door flew open with my force. I got to his window and died inside. It was wet. I opened it and felt the outside. I pulled my damp hand back in and turned around slowly to see that everyone was now up and looking at me. Fang was at the front of the crowd. I started to freak. I couldn't breathe at all. My lungs and air sacks started to complain as I didn't get any oxygen to them. I took one faltering step then fell to my hands and knees. Everything spun around me and my vision tunnelled. The last thing I saw was Fang's shirt on the floor. Right where it was thrown in my room, in my dream.

* * *

HAYAAAA! Sorry, I'm practising my karate in case Fang escapes!

Please review for me. Please? WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!

...

R&R?


	7. Breath on my Neck

**WELL HELLO THAR' PRETTY LADY!**

**I am only updating so very soon because I have a very nice person *Cough* TooCoolToHaveAName *Cough* likes my story and it made me really want to review early! Don't get used to it though...**

**TooCoolToHaveAName - I'm sorry, but cliff hangers make people want to read more. And thank you for telling me what Lemons means.**

**YMCM Boy - Yes, there will be some lemons.**

**Skatzaa - You will find out what is happening soon! I PROMISE!**

**justaislinn - Thank you for your criticism. It helps me get better. I agree, it's a bad habit of mine, my writing does jump around quite a bit. **

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...**

**Fang: LA LA LAAAAA!**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Breath on my Neck**

**Max's POV**

I had no clue what happened after I passed out but when I next opened my eyes, I was in bed, wrapped tight under the covers. I had my knees drawn up to my chest and my head was buried under the duvet with them. I groaned and rolled over. I reluctantly stuck my head out and was shocked to see that I wasn't in my room. I was in Fang's.

I scrambled out of his bed. I wanted to stand up but I ended up rolling on the floor. I groaned in pain at the throbbing in my brain. Jeez, I defiantly had a hangover. A bad one.

I left Fang's room and slowly walked downstairs. Everything was amplified my about a million. All the lights were too bright; every sound was like a blow horn was being set off in my ear. I ran my fingers along the wall and instantly regretted it. I recoiled at the immense feeling.

I got to the second landing where Ella's bedroom was. I heard loud music and laughing inside that made my vision spin. I clenched my fist and whacked the wall hard, then cringed. The laughing stopped instantly then the music soon after. Ella came out of her room with Nudge.

"What's up Max?" Ella asked.

"Maybe it was all the alcohol; not she had much. Or our loud music from your room, it was pretty loud. Maybe we were laughing too hard. No, no, I've got it! It's that stuff that someone put in her drink last night. Who would do that any way? It must have been some crazy person. Or a Fangirl. Or maybe someone from the school! Maybe they were trying to-" I turned around and made an annoyed noise. She shut up. We went downstairs and into the kitchen. The first thing I saw was the patio doors wide open and Gazzy and Angel curled up together on the sofa with a blanket. I was about too ask why the patio doors were open when the kids were freezing, but Iggy walked in. Topless.

"Hey Max." He said as he joined me in the kitchen.

"Why aren't you wearing a top?" I asked, looking him up and down.

"It's hot." He replied bluntly. I had to agree.

I watched as he pulled out some cereal and poured it into a bowl with milk. I started feeling ill. I crossed my arms over on the breakfast bar then laid my head on them. Why? _Why?_

I think that I stayed like that for about ten minutes until someone put their hand on my shoulder. I didn't move but the slight shiver that ran up my spine told me that it was Fang. I shrugged him off. I heard him sit down then place something next to me. It was ice cold. Probably water. I tried to mumble a thanks but it came out as more of a 'Thlaaaaaa.' I could practically feel Fang's smile. I looked up at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked, glaring at him as best as I could. He raised his hands for peace then pushed the water closer plus some painkillers. I took them and drank the icy water before returning to my previous position. It was refreshing but it didn't cool me down at all. Why was it so hot? Who cares? I couldn't be bothered anymore. I was about to lift my head when a slight shuffling sounded behind me. And I knew who it was.

I whistled as loud as I could then moaned in pain. Too loud! Gazzy sighed behind me then I heard something hit the sink and the water started to run. He will learn. He will learn.

As the ringing wore off in my ears I got up and stumbled outside. I laid down on the soft grass and brought my knees up. I wanted to relax and rest in the cool shade for a while so I closed my eyes. I crossed my arms over my stomach. I took a big breath in then let it back out slowly, trying to relax my muscles. I soon slipped back into dreamland.

**Fang's POV**

As soon as Max went outside I gathered everyone together and we all sat in the living room. By all I meant everyone that had gone out last night, plus Angel because she seemed to know something.

Nudge was sitting next to Jazzy and Angel on one of the sofas. Zane was sitting on a chair. Iggy and Ella were sitting on the other sofa together, but there was something weird about the air between them. They weren't talking or even looking at each other. I wondered what was wrong.

"Why did you want us Fang?" Ella asked as she caught me watching them. I mentally shook myself.

"It's about last night," I started slowly. "Someone spiked Max's drink. We need to find out who this someone is."

"It wasn't any of these guys." Angel confirmed. I nodded.

"Ok, so I guess we can't do much more about that now," I said. "Does anyone know what was wrong with her last night?" Everyone shook their heads. Except Angel. She just looked at the floor.

"Uum..." She mumbled.

"What is it Angel?" I asked, looking her in the eyes.

"I can't tell you," She replied. "Max told me not to." I narrowed my eyes. My mind skimmed back to the night before.

Max was going crazy. She looked scared and... And... Sexy. My mind wandered to the dream I was having just before.

My skin against Max's. Smooth and porcelain under my fingertips. The taste of Vodka and coke still cool on her tongue. Her gasps and moans of pleasure as I- Oh Lord, I should not be thinking these things around an eleven year old mind reader. But it was too late. I could see her watching me. There was something un-readable in her eyes. As I looked around the room I could help but think of her. The way she willingly let me pull her dress off. The way she took my shirt off. The way she un-zipped my trousers that made me moan... No! No! Bad Fang, bad!

But I couldn't stop. Her gorgeous curves that were hugged by her silky skin. Her hot, sweet breath. Her awesome figure. Her legs. Her eyes. Her chest.

"Fang!" Angel shouted, making me jump. "You have them too."

"Have what?" I asked, alarmed at her fortune cookie-ness. She opened her mouth to reply but a squeal stopped her. We looked at Nudge.

"Ooh, Max is asleep outside. I have a really good, well no, it's actually quite evil, plan!"

**Max's POV**

I turned my head as a hand touched my cheek. More hands ran over my stomach and sides. Something soft was pressed against my lips. I turned again. The faint moans and gasps that filled my ears where electrifying. My heart beat was twice its normal speed. Fingers were tangled in my hair. I was gripping something soft. I felt warm breath on my neck as something soft ran down it. A spicy scent...

I screamed as something landed on me suddenly and pinned my arms down. My eyes flew open and I stared up at my attacker. Oh. My. God.

It was Fang. Topless. On top of me. Pinning me down. As I had dreams of him.

I tried my hardest to not look at his perfectly toned chest as I wriggled to get away. But he had the advantage of being on top. What? I'm not saying that he's stronger than me.

"What's the matter Maxie?" Fang asked cockily. "Is Fangypoo too strong for you?" I glared at him, his amazing chest forgotten.

"No," I said calmly, shrugging slightly. "You stink." He glared right back at me.

"No I don't." He retorted.

"Whatever floats your boat, Fang," I said casually. "So why are you pinning me dow-" I would have finished my sentence but a flash of blond hair stopped me.

Angel and Nudge walked out of the patio doors carrying multiple hairbrushes and bands. Desperation washed over me and I wriggled even harder. NONONONONONO! Anything but this! Please!

I swore and screamed at Fang to let me go but he just laughed at my struggles. Angel and Nudge made it to us and started brushing my hair.

"Max!" Nudge squealed. "Sit still!" I ignored her. I felt Angel tapping into my brain but I managed to resist her control. I lifted my knee and hit Fang where it counts. He grunted in pain and leaned forward slightly. I was about to kick him again when he leaned right down. Our noses touched and his lips where millimetres from mine. I stopped and laid completely still, my genetically mutated heart slowing to a stop. His warm breath fanned over my face with his familiar spicy smell. He leaned even more and his soft lips brushed mine. I smiled. Then flipped him.

Surprise flickered in his eyes as pushed him up and flipped us over. I landed on him with a thud. Angel instantly joined me and helped me pin him down. Our arms started shaking with his force. Jesus this boy was strong. Nudge also joined in. We needed more help…

"Iggy!" I shouted. I heard the patio doors open. He walked up to us. "A little help, please." I looked up to see him grin evilly. Nudge, Angel and I moved out of the way just as Iggy jumped on Fang. Fang's breath left him with an 'oof' and he closed his eyes. That must have hurt.

"Aw, what's the matter Fangy?" I asked, my voice running like honey. "Is little Iggy too strong for you?" Fang opened his eyes and glared at me. I laughed. Fang tried to get away but I grabbed his left arm. Fang looked at me, pleading in his eyes. I got closer to him, pressing into his side. His glare softened. I moved even closer, Iggy turned his head in my direction. He moved out of the way and Fang didn't even try to get away as he watched me move closer. I made a mental note to laugh at his expression later.

I swung one leg over Fang. I had one either side of him now. I leaned my body down and laid down on him. His eyes widened. I saw that everyone else's jaws had dropped. I smiled. This was too funny. Funny enough that when I leaned my face down and brushed my lips against his, I actually heard his breath catch in his throat.

"What's the matter Fangypoo?" I asked silkily. "The cat got your tongue?"

"Uuh... Uum..." Fang mumbled. On the outside I was calm and totally still as I laid on top of him, but, on the inside I was in hysterics, rolling around on the floor as I replayed the look on his face and the stammer in his voice. Hehehe... This was so much fun.

"Aw, poor Fangles," I teased. "You're so whipped." With that I stood up. I shot him a final smirk before walking away and up to the patio door. I turned and faked a curtsy then blew him a kiss. He just smirked.

"Such a tease." I heard him mutter as I closed the patio door.

**Fang's POV**

Wow. Huh. I'm speechless.

"Aw, poor Fangles," She teased, her lips still brushing against mine when she spoke. "You're so whipped." She stood up and walked away to the house. I sat up and watched her go. Noting the way her hips swayed with each step. The way her bobbed slightly. The way the tips of her wings flicked from side to side.

She sent me a fake curtsy and blew a kiss before walking into the house.

"Such a tease." I said as she closed the doors. She was right. I was whipped.

"Nice one, Bro." Iggy commented, slapping my back. He walked away and Nudge followed

"You know Fang," Angel said. "She likes your chest just as much as you like hers. Maybe more." She walked away, imitating the way Max had. Damn, she was a mini-Max. One that read minds. Ugh! I can't win.

* * *

**No Fang, you can't.**

**Fang: WHY?! *Cries***

**He's still a bit high on the drugs I gave him.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**R&R?!**


	8. Is it Just a Dream?

**HELLO MOTO!**

**Reviews?! I have 21 of the Fuc- things...**

**Fang: Language!**

**Oh yeah! He's awake! But he hates me because he has a hangover from all of the drugs I gave him.**

**Fang: I hate you.**

**No you don't!**

**Fang: But you just said I do.**

**Nope.**

**Fang: But...**

**SLEEPY TIME!**

**Anyway, REVIEW TIME!**

**Nunya Beezwax (Who is also Me Not You D) - Yes, I like Cliffies, they make people read more!  
Plus, Max and Fang hve to accept everything, they can't be all awkward any more.**

**Guest - Yes, yes it is. And yes, yes I do. Thank you, and you don't have to Eraser-fy me any more!**

**Isabella234534 - Please tell me how it is confusing. I can't help you if you don't tell me why you're confuzzled. Ask questions or something, please don't just say, 'This is confusing.' Thank you.**

**cat musketeer - Love your name by the way! And this is me updating, and Cliff-Hangers are my favorites, unless I'm reading them... -_-**

**Guest - I'm not sure if you're the same person as the one a few lines up but, this is me continuing.**

**Me Not You (Again) - Yes, he does.  
Fang: SMURFS!  
Shit, I think he found my secret supplies of sleepy-times that I told him not to touch!  
Fang: Come here you little blue bastard! *Giggles***

**RandomPeep - Wow, big review! Ok, so...  
Yes, Inna pro pro is correct, but you might want to read this chapter...  
I LUUUUV THE FAXNESS TOOOO!  
I should be drugging Fang. If he escapse and tells anyone about me kidnapping him I will go to jail and I wont be able to continue writing the Fic.  
It was quite easy. I told him that I had the world's nicest Twinkie and he fell for it. I stuffed the thing with drugs and sat back, watching in satisfaction as he ate the whole thing. The funniest part was the fact that he actually followed me. I thought that he was smarter than that...  
Please don't steal Fang from me! I LOVE HIM TOO MUCH!**

***Coughs***

**Anyway,**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Is it All Just a Dream?**

**Max's POV**

My heart rate accelerated as a deep howl emitted from outside my open window. I didn't want to look out of it. I didn't want to know what was howling at me. It sounded like a hunters call. The call that the leader of the pack uses to signal when they have found their prey. It was awful.

I was sitting in the middle of my bed, my knees drawn up to my chest, my arms around them. I didn't dare move. I was washed over by the irrational fear that if I stepped off my bed, something from underneath it would reach out and grab my ankle, then drag me to the fiery depths of Hell. It wasn't really that irrational. Knowing my track record, it was actually very likely.

I jumped about three feet in the air when more calls sounded from the woods. I was shaking from cold and fear. Why was it so cold? It was thirty degrees this morning. But, the kids were freezing while Fang and Iggy were topless. Hmm. This was getting weirder and weirder. If Fang, Iggy and I were so hot, then why weren't the others? What if they've caught something? But we're bird-kids, we don't get ill-

"Aah!" I shouted as something tapped my shoulder. I shot off my bed, my irrational fear forgotten, and spun around. There was no one there. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME? The cold night air crept over my bare skin. I looked down and saw that I was only in my underwear. I rubbed my arms in a vain attempt to keep warm. The relentless rain lashed against the partly open window. The harsh wind blew under it and over me, carrying the hungry growls to my ears. I had to look now.

I started to creep over to the window. My limbs felt heavy and useless. I could hear my heart beat and my blood rushing through my ears. Adrenalin was pumping its acidic way into my veins. Why was I doing this? This was so stupid. But I didn't stop. I made it to the window. I looked up and saw the full moon. Perfect for werewolves.

I put my hand on the window and looked down. A streak of lightning flashed and I caught a glimpse of a face right in front of me. It was an Eraser. Its chops were dripping with drool, its fir was matted and coated with blood, its eyes were red and hungry.

I screamed and stumbled back. My back hit something and arms twisted around my waist. I was about to scream again when a familiar voice shushed me. I stepped forward, spun around and faced him. Fang. He was only in boxers. My eyes skimmed over his muscular chest and arms. All of my fear was instantly washed away. He took a step forward. Then another. I was soon in his arms. Our mouths crashed together simultaneously. I pressed myself into his muscular frame. He walked backwards then turned us around. My knees hit my mattress, followed by my back. Fang's arms un-wound from my waist and he put his hands on my hips. I ran my hands over his wings, feeling the feathers get softer at the top, then tangled my fingers in his hair. I tugged his hair until he moaned. His calloused hands wandered over my body. It all felt too real. This had to be a dream. Right? I was so unsure. Everything was blurry on the line in between dreamland and reality. I couldn't tell the difference any more. I was so insecure about everything. Wait.. What if… What if everything else was just a dream? What if this was the real part? What about that? Were our lives all just dreams? Were we still at the School. Did we even exist?

"Max," What if we aren't even alive? Were we just computer programs? "Max," If we are, do Mum and Ella exist or are they just made-up? "Max," Can you hear something? "Max," Is someone saying my name? "Max." I opened my eyes and saw Fang looking at me. Instead of answering him I just reached up and pulled him against me. He smiled against my lips then deepened the kiss. Desperation seemed to wash over him then as he compressed our bodies even more and his breathing quickened. I moaned as he pushed our hips together. He did it again. He obviously couldn't take it anymore. He put his hands on my sides and slipped his fingers under my back. I arched my back and he put his palms on it, searching for my bra clasp. He found it and swiftly un-clipped it. I let him pull my bra away and throw it to the floor. His bare chest against mine made me moan and shake. My hands wandered down to his abdomen and I fiddled with the elastic at the top of his boxers. I started pushing them down. He kicked them away when I could no longer reach. Oh man, this was it. Fang's fingers slipped under the top of my pants. Oh. He began to pull them down my legs. My. They were thrown away from us. Literal. He straddled my legs. Actual. Our hips pushed together. Living. Something warm and wet landed on my arm. God. Probably just sweat or... You know. But then another drop landed on my stomach. And another. And another. My skin was getting soaked. I opened my eyes and looked down. Then gasped. The three slashes on Fang's side from Ari's attack were...open and bleeding!

"Fang!" I yelled, pulling away. He opened his eyes and looked down at his side. He put three fingers against it and the air ran even colder than before. He looked up at me. Then his eyes fluttered shut.

_"FANG!"_ I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I shot up in my bed. I relaxed as I realised it was just a dream. Until I put a hand on my hip. I froze then slowly pulled it away. I looked at the back of my hand. Clean, dry, slightly tanned. I shakily turned it over. No! It was covered in blood. I looked at my baggy shirt and found that it was also soaked in the hot, dark liquid. I screamed bloody murder. My door burst open and Fang shot in and over to me. Tears were running down my face. He put his hands up and wiped the tears away. But when he did it just got even wetter. I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. I didn't know what to say. His hand was covered in blood. I jumped off my bed and kneeled next to him. His left side and stomach were also sticky with the precious substance. I wiped it away and looked at the three slashes. They were perfectly intact. Fang pulled my top up and checked my skin for any wounds. Neither of us were harmed. We both sat back on our heels and looked over ourselves. What the hell! I just sighed and shakily stood up.

"I'm gonna take a shower," I said. Fang nodded. Then turned around to walk out. I suddenly didn't want to be alone. I grabbed his arm. "Please, stay here. I don't want to be alone." He turned back and gave me a lop-sided smile. He sat down on my bed. I sent him a 'Thank you' smile then walked into my adjoining shower room. I turned the shower on, striped, and walked into the criss-cross pattern of the water.

**Fang's POV**

Smooth skin. Brushing against mine. Silky touches. Running down my chest and across my body. Hot breath. Mingling with mine. Sweet taste. On my tongue. Soft hair. Gliding through my fingers. Warm air. Fanning across my face and neck. Tight dresses. That hug rounded curves. What could be better?

**Max's POV**

I turned the shower off after twenty minutes or so and stepped out. I dried off and dressed into a baggy shirt with Stitch (From _Lilo and Stitch_) hugging Scrump and underwear.

I opened the bathroom door and stepped out, leaving the steamy room behind. I saw Fang asleep on my bed. I allowed myself a small smile as I carefully closed the door. I threw the blood-stained shirt in my washing basket. I looked back at Fang as he slept. I was about to walk turn my lap-top on when movement caught my eye. I looked back at Fang. He was frowning. I stepped closer and saw that he was clenching his fists. His arms were out at his sides and the muscles were straining all the way up them. His breathing was rugged. I was going to dismiss it but he made a pained sound. He suddenly yelled, making me jump out of my skin. Without thinking I jumped up and went to his side, trying to wake him. His skin was actually starting to split from the force of his strength beneath it. His back arched and I snapped. I jumped on top of him and grabbed his arms. I pinned them down but he pushed back. I started to shake with effort. His lips were moving but I couldn't catch what he was saying. I leaned down, my ear close to his mouth, and listened. He was whispering my name!

"Shit." I breathed."Fang you douche! Wake up!" I screamed in his ear. I was about to collapse when he stopped. He opened his eyes and instantly connected them with mine.

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

"Says you!" Fang replied. Huh? "I'm the one who woke up with you on top of me!" Confusion stayed on my face for a few moments until I noticed our position. My eyes widened as they skimmed over his bare chest and how close it was to me. I looked around us and saw that I had a leg either side of him and I was sitting on his lower torso.

"Well you were... Freaking out!" I retorted, my face turning red.

"How was I?" He asked.

"You were whispering my name!" I blurted out.

"You were screaming my name!" Fang said.

"I had a bad dream!"

"Yeah? Well I had a good dream!" I recoiled.

"What was it about?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"You." Fang replied after a long pause.

"And..?"

"Me."

"Oh..." I said.

"Max?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?" My eyes snapped up and locked onto Fang's. His eyes like pools of liquid onyx, swirling with his emotions that were just in my reach, yet, no one else's. I didn't reply. And for those of you who think that I got up and ran away, you are wrong. I did the opposite. I stayed.

After a few minutes of just staring into each other's eyes I finally nodded. A small smile flickered on his lips as he put a hand on the back of my neck, and the other on the small of my back. My eyes widened further as he pulled me down and into a kiss. Oh wow! It was better than my dreams, and I knew that this was real because the air was warm and thick, but it was cold and wet in my dreams.

My brain kinda shorted out then went into autopilot. I found myself running my fingers through his black hair. It was only a small kiss. Not at all like my dreams. They were all desperate and hungry, this one was slow and soft. But I couldn't help myself, I turned my head and deepened it. Fang sighed in what seemed like content. He opened his mouth, effectively opening mine with it, and ran his tongue along my teeth. Glad that I had recently brushed them, I opened them and let his tongue into my mouth. It explored every crevice then rolled over mine. This was better too.

Fang's hands slid down to rest on my waist. The kiss gradually got quicker and more passionate. Warm, spicy air fanned over my face every time Fang breathed out. That was the best smell in the world.

Fang flipped us over so that he was on top. After a few moments I found myself winding my legs around his waist and lifting myself closer to him. He moaned softly when my hips pressed against his. Hmm... I ground our hips together again and he moaned again. I could have some fun with this. I pressed our bodies together and rubbed my hips against his in circles. I opened my eyes and saw him frowning. Hehehe... I was going to smile evilly but his lips left mine. I was going to protest but they then landed on my neck. I melted into him as he sucked and bit the skin, probably leaving a hickey. Wait, No!

"Fang... I can't get a... Hickey... What if... The kids see it?" I panted. He didn't reply he just flicked his tongue out and ran it up my neck. I sighed. You know what? Screw it. I didn't care.

I rubbed my palms on the skin of Fang's chest, loving the feel of his smooth, olive skin under my fingertips. Everything was better in reality. His smell. His feel. His hair. His touches. His kisses. His chest. His strength. His... Everything.

We tentatively un-dressed each other and let the rest of the world melt away around us, only leaving the two of us. No worries. No fears. No damned Erasers. Just our totally un-dying love and our closeness.

* * *

**Ok, so, How was it. I hope no one was pleasuring themselves.**

**Fang: I was.**

**o_0... Eew...**

**Please review whilst I go and be sick.**

**Fang: You know you love it!**

**R&R! **


	9. IGGY!

**ALOHA! HOW ARE WE ALL?!**

**I hope you liked the last chapter *Wiggles eyebrows suggestively***

**REVIEW TIIIIIIMEY!**

**Fang: *Groans* I'll do it, you're too high.**

**Me: It's your fault! YOU GAVE ME CANDY!**

**Fang: I was trying to distract you so that I could escape, but it didn't work, and now you're hypo.**

**Me: HEHEHEHE! BOUNCY BOUNCY! BOUNCY BOUNCY!**

**TooCoolToHaveAName - Yes, it was interesting, Thank you.**

**Skatzaa - It was a build up, it will connect everything together at the end. Thank you for the question.**

**Enthusiastic - No.**

**Isabella234534 - There will be more lemons very soon.**

**Guest - YUP!**

**BruisedandBroken - Thank you. And, uh, thank you?**

**Without further ado.. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine: IGGY!**

**Max's POV**

I woke up the next morning with Fangs arms around me and my face buried in his chest. What I'd do to wake-up like this every morning.

I lifted my head slightly and looked at Fang's sleeping face. I smiled at how calm he looked. None of us could properly relax, but right now he seemed so chilled. My smile kind of swished away as last night's events resurfaced in my memories. Oh, wow... Did we..? We did. Huh. Stupid, hot bird-boy and his smexy chest. What, he is?! Anyways... What did that make us now? Were we together? Were we secret lovers? Or... Or...

"You're mumbling." I jumped slightly as Fang's deep and soulful voice sounded above me. I looked up at his eyes. He was watching me, amusement and joy dancing between the flecks of gold in those midnight eyes.

"Oh yeah?" I retorted. "What about?"

"You said, and I quote, 'Stupid, hot bird boy and his smexy chest'," My eyes widened. I looked away in embarrassment. Fang put two fingers under my chin and gently made me look at him. "Don't be embarrassed. Besides, you're never wrong, and you're definitely not now." I laughed at that. Fang smirked at me with his trade-mark smirk. I think that my heart skipped a beat or two. I smiled up at him and he pulled me closer. I snuggled against him and savoured his chocolaty and spicy smell. I was about to go back to sleep when a new, metallic, smell invaded my nose. I pulled back and looked at Fang's stomach. Blood. I started to freak out.

"Max, calm down," Fang soothed. "It's from last night."

"But where did it come from?" I squeaked. Fang shrugged and looked away. "Fang..?"

"I… Had a dream," He paused. I gave him a look that meant carry on. "My scars opened and, uuh, bled. Ok?" My eyes widened as far as possible and I leaned back slightly too properly look him in the eyes.

"Really?" I asked, sounding strangled. He nodded. "What if I told you that I had the same dream?"

"It wouldn't be the same." Fang mumbled. Was he blushing?

"I was in here. It was raining and I was scared. You came in and…" The sentence trailed away from me.

"And we… you know?" Fang finished. I looked up at him and nodded. His breath hitched slightly. "I had that dream too."

"You did?" I squeaked then coughed. He nodded. Huh…

"Was I any good?" He asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Was I any good?" He asked again. I looked at him, confused for a few moments before I caught on. I smiled and put my hands on his chest, leaning closer.

"Well," I started, pretending to think. "You were, but, you're much better in reality. What about me, huh?"

"Oh, wow, where to start?" His gaze flicked once over my body. He tightened his arms around me and lifted me up and onto him. I laid flat on him. He put his hands on my waist and rubbed my skin with his fingers. They ran up my back and over my wings. My hair ran through his fingers as he put it in front of my shoulders. His hands wandered back down my body. I think that was his explanation.

"I was that good, huh?" I said, raising my eyebrows slightly. He grinned, all toothy, and nodded.

It was weird, nothing was awkward or strained. We had sex last night and we aren't avoiding each other or being all weird about it. We were acting like a couple, but even that didn't feel wrong. It all felt right. Even my paranoid, psychotic mind can't think of any way that this was wrong.

Fang was staring me in the eyes intently so when he got closer I snapped out of my moment and met him half way. We just kissed for a while until someone cleared their throat. We stopped and looked at the doorway. Iggy was standing there, leaning against the frame as his blind eyes skimmed over us.

"What?" I asked, irritated that my moment with Fang was ruined.

"I need to talk to you." He replied.

"Go ahead." I said.

"Well," Iggy started. Since he couldn't see anyway, I looked back at Fang's chest and started running my fingers down the bumps of muscle in his six pack. "Max, it would be nice if you looked at me when we were conversing."

"Oh, 'Conversing'. That's a long word, Iggy." I joked.

"Maaaaax!" He whined, making himself sound young again. I rolled my eyes at Fang who was smirking, and sat up. Fang and I yanked our clothes on and faced Iggy.

"What?" I asked.

"Uuh, how do I put this..?" He mumbled. "I need some advice."

"Oh, yeah?" I said. He nodded. The three of us sat down on the carpet. Iggy took in a breath as he was about to start talking when I stopped him. Iggy's hand was resting on his knee. I grabbed it and pulled it close to my face, making Iggy jump.

"What the hell?" Iggy said. I didn't respond. I just stared at his hand.

"Max?" Fang asked, putting a hand on my arm. I showed Fang Iggy's hand and watched his eyes widen. Silence.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Where did this blood come from?" I asked through gritted teeth. There was a small patch of blood on the back of Iggy's hand.

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about," Iggy whispered. "I've been having these dreams-" I cut Iggy off with my loud gasp.

"No!" I shouted, standing up suddenly. Fang and Iggy stood up as well.

"What?" Iggy said, 'looking' around.

"My sister..." I trailed off.

"What about your sister?" Iggy asked.

"You had dreams about..." I didn't know how to phrase it. You know what? Iggy's a big boy now; he can handle big boy talk. "About having sex with Ella?"

"Well, no," Iggy said and I relaxed. "Not Ella." My eyes snapped up to his.

"What?" I growled. Iggy swallowed and started backing out of my room. Iggy and I started running at exactly the same time. I chased him down both stairs and through the bottom level of the house. We flew past the living room were the rest of the Flock, plus Mum and Ella, were sitting. Iggy and I sprinted out of the patio doors and onto the garden, closely followed by Fang. Iggy opened his wings and was about to take-off when I grabbed him and pinned him the floor. I took hold of his arms and held them tight.

"Max!" Mum exclaimed as everyone else followed us outside. "What is going on?!"

"Who?" I hissed at Iggy as he wriggled against me, ignoring my Mum.

"Max I-"

"I know that it isn't my sister."

"You know that what isn't your sister?" Ella asked.

"Max, please!" Iggy begged.

"WHO!" I screamed, my grip getting tighter on his arms. Iggy slumped against the ground. He aimlessly flicked his blind gaze over everyone then turned back to me. He leaned up and whispered one word, a name, in my ear. I wasn't expecting that. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

Then I lashed out at him.

* * *

**LIKEY?!**

**Sorry that it's so short the next chappie will be up tomorrow!**

**Fang: If it isn't-**

**Me: Which it will be-**

**Fang: -I will shave her eyebrows.**

**R&R?!**


	10. Something Unexpected

**MELAMO! **

**Fang: Why can't you just say hi?!**

**Me: Because I'm quirky! YEEEEEAAAAAAAHH!**

**Fang: Please, someone, Help me!**

**Me: Hehehe!**

**Me not you D - He isn't on Drugs anymore, surprisingly he isn't trying to escape!  
No, the second part isn't a dream (Chapter Eight)  
:D**

**RyderNight - THANKS! I LOVE THE LOVE!**

**RandomPeep - HAHA! I WIN!  
INNA PRO PRO! MWAAAAAAHAHAHA!  
THE AC IS ON! I HAD TO TURN IT ON AGES AGO!**

**Skatzaa - You will find out soon enough!**

**StarShineStarLight - I DO TOO!  
And no, it isn't  
Is your name from My Favourite Unicorn?**

**im fnicking awes - Thanks.**

**Guest - Scroll down and read, then review, and you will find out!**

**SO GUYS! PLEASE BE ENJOYINGS!**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Something unexpected**

**Max POV**

Fang finally pulled me off of Iggy after a few punches were thrown. All mine. Iggy's nose was bleeding from the two punches I had delivered to it, and his lip was split from where I clipped it. Fang was struggling to hold me back as I tried to get to Iggy. He stood up and looked at me, a new desperation gleaming in his milky eyes.

"Max, calm down." He said, raising his hands slightly.

"Calm down?! Calm down?!" I shouted. "What the hell Iggy?! You were having dreams about… And-and."

"What about you?" Iggy said, cutting me off. "I know what you and Fang did last night." I blushed and felt Fang stiffen.

"Liar!" I screamed. The desperation washed away and anger rose in Iggy's eyes.

"He left you!" He shouted, getting in my face. I froze. "He left you! I've all ways been here for you! But, noooo! You had to go your dirty way with Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome! He fucking left you!"

"Shut up!" I screamed, closing my eyes and putting my hands on the sides of my head. "Don't ever talk about it again!"

"But he did!" Iggy yelled.

"Why?!" I asked.

"You can't help who you fall in love with." Iggy's voice had lowered, barely coming out as a whisper. I opened my eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek. I bit my lip. He was right. You can't help who you fall in love with.

I looked up at Fang. He understood and let me go. I took a small step to Iggy as another raindrop-shaped tear glided down to the floor. I put my hands on his shoulders and watched as he looked into my eyes blindly.

"I'm so sorry Iggy," I whispered. "You're right." He gave me a watery smile and hugged me. I hugged him back, knowing that he needed the comfort. I gave Fang a look over Iggy's shoulder. Fang nodded, understanding again and ushered everyone inside after giving me a soft stare.

Iggy put his head on mine and sobbed. This was so out of character for him. Out of character enough that I knew he was really hurting inside.

**Fang's POV**

I was still on high from what happened between me and Max last night. I was practically buzzing. So when Iggy's brake-down started I kind of dropped like a rock. I watched as Max hugged Iggy as he cried. I couldn't believe that Iggy was dreaming about Max.

"He never said that." Angel said, looking me in the eye.

"He implied it." I growled. A sad look flashed in her eyes. I was about to ask her what she was trying to say when Max came into the house. Her eyes were a bit red and puffy, evidence that she had been crying with Iggy. She stood in front of all of us, but only faced Ella.

"Ella," Max started, obviously struggling not to shout. "I know about your 'relationship' with Jason Mansfield." Ella gasped then blushed. Angel looked at Ella and glared, reading her mind. Dr. M looked at her younger daughter, seeming appalled.

"How and where is Iggy?" Angel asked, shuffling away from Ella.

"He's totally and completely devastated. He went for a fly," Max replied, also glaring at her sister who shrinked away. "I just can't believe that he's been having dreams about her." Everyone's heads swivelled to stare at Max.

"What?" I asked.

"I said 'I can't believe that he's been having dreams about her'."

"Her?" Gazzy asked.

"We thought he meant you." Max face twisted in disgust.

"No!" She shouted holding her hands up. "That's just wrong!" Relief flooded over me.

"But he was saying that he has always been there for you." Dr. M said.

"He meant that he thought it was un-fair that he doesn't get to find the right person." Max clarified.

"Then who was he talking about?!" Gazzy asked. Max looked around the room, as if she was checking if the person was there. There was only one person missing...

"Nudge."

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT! It is just an info chapter, a bit of acion to conect thing together, you know?**

**The next chapter is a bit cliché, sorry... but I had to do it.**

**More lemons soon! I'm going to have to change the rating soon, because chapter... twenty or twenty one will be very descriptive and so will the ones after it, so...**

**I hope you liked, the next chapter will be up tomorrow because this one is so short! Sorry again!**

**R&R?!**


	11. Mother and Son Connections

**¡Hola Mis Amigos! How are we today?**

**Fang: I feel like crap.**

**Me: Oh shut up will you, I told you that my dog would bite, but ****_noooooooo_****, and I told you that my cousin would try to kill you and stuff you because she loves you so much but ****_noooooooo,_**** that, mis amigo, is why you were hit on the head with a tire iron.**

**Fang: Shut up. *Rubs head***

**Me: Anywa-**

**Fang: REVIEW TIME! I WIN!**

**Me: *Grumbles***

**StarShineStarLight - Thank you, I agree, it was awesome! I kid, I'm a modest (enough) person!  
I thought that it was because I used to read these books when I was a kid about a horse that turned into a unicorn when 'Star shine, star light' was said, so...**

**Skatzaa - I know! I aimed for that kind of reaction! You know, your probably one of my most loyal read-and-reviewers! AND I LOVE YOU FOR THAT!  
Fang: Me too!  
Me: Yeah, the more reviews, the more Fang gets to have sex with Max!  
Fang: Review! Review NOW!  
Me: Please read the chapter first though...**

**The Avian-Olympian - *Shudders* The Fang and Iggy Ships are good, yeah. But... Iggy and Dylan. No... Just... I'm gonna be sick!**

**Mini Ride - Love the name by the way!  
And, no, I don't think that I'm gonna explode waffles... Not my thing really. I like waffles though!**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Mother and Son Connections**

**Fang's POV**

I wheeled through the air, the wind making my hair whip my face. I was looking for Iggy. He had been gone for a few hours and Max had started to freak out.

I landed silently on a rocky ledge and walked into its adjoining cave. This was mine and Iggy's place. None of the others knew about it. I knew that Iggy would be in here somewhere.

"Ig?" I called.

"Over here." He replied. I went in the direction of his voice. He was sat with his back against the wall, blindly staring at the opposite one. I sat down next to him.

"You 'kay?" I asked. He nodded stiffly. I could see the tear tracks that ran down his face.

"I wasn't talking about Max," Iggy said. "I was talking about someone else."

"I know Ig," I reassured. "You were talking about Nudge." He nodded again. It all kind of made sense now. The way Iggy and Ella had been acting. She was ashamed and Iggy knew it. Why Max went so mental at Iggy. She would have just run away if he had said her. I felt so sorry for him. I swear to god, if Ella wasn't Max's sister, I would kill her for doing this to Iggy.

"So," Iggy said, turning to face me. "You and Max, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I chuckled.

"Yeah." I smirked.

"I can practically hear the cocky smirk in your voice, Man." Iggy said, patting my back. I smiled at that.

"Come on," I said, grabbing Iggy's arm and pulling him up. "Max is freaking out."

"Yeah, she would," Iggy smiled for a second but it soon fell. "What about… Ella?" I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be fine," I assured. "Race ya." With that I ran to the edge and threw myself off, unfurling my wings and rising, with Iggy following, laughing.

**Max's POV**

I was in my room, pacing as I waited for Fang and Iggy to comeback. I think that I was actually starting to lose my mind. This is the sort of normal thing that I had never expected. I wasn't mushy enough to deal with these types of things.

A soft knock on my door threw me off my train of thought.

"What?" I asked. The door opened and Ella tentatively walked in. I glared at her.

"Let me explain-"

"Get out!" I shouted, cutting her off.

"Please, just let me explain!"

"No!" I screamed. "How could you do this to him? He loved you!"

"Plea-" I crossed the room and stood in front of her, towering above by a good foot.

"If you weren't my sister, I would beat the actual crap out of you," I growled. "But that would upset Mum." Tears ran down her small face.

"Max, I didn't mean to hurt him!" She screeched.

"Shut up!" I screamed. "He loved you so much! But you're too much of a stuck-up whore to realise it! He's like my_ son_, Ella! I would do _anything_ to protect him! So get you're bitch of an ass out of my room before I literally kick it out, you fucking slag!" For a second Ella looked defeated, but she then set her jaw and stomped one foot. I gave her a heated warning glare then pounced at her. Pure terror flashed over her small features as I attacked. We both landed on the floor, she was on her back and I was on top of her, about to rip her a new one.

**Fang's POV**

We landed outside the house and folded our warm wings in against our backs. We walked through the front door and into the living room. The instant we crossed over the threshold, we knew that something was wrong. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were huddled together on the sofa, their eyes wide and there forms shaking.

"What?" I mouthed, stiffening and ready for a fight. Angel pointed one small, pale finger at the ceiling. I was about to ask what she meant when a familiar voice sounded above us.

"If you weren't my sister, I would beat the actual crap out of you," Max's voice was harsh and threatening. Iggy and I exchanged a look then started sprinting up the stairs. "But that would upset Mum." Ouch, that must have hurt. Max can be so heartless sometimes-

"Max, I didn't mean to hurt him!" Ella shouted. I take that back that last comment. I don't care how heartless she is towards Ella.

"Shut up!" Max screamed. "He loved you so much! But you're too much of a stuck-up whore to realise it! He's like my _son_, Ella! I would do _anything_ to protect him! So get you're bitch of an ass out of my room before I literally kick it out, you fucking slag!" Cover your ears children! Well, eyes...

Iggy and I made it to the open door of Max's room and I saw her and Ella staring each other down. Ella stomped her foot like the bratty little child that she is and I saw Max's eyes flash. Oh shi-

Max pounced at Ella, making them both land on the floor. I rushed forward and grabbed Max, pulling her away just as she was about to punch Ella in the face. Ella whimpered and shot up off the floor and out of the room as fast as she could. Max ripped herself away from my grip and went to go after Ella but was stopped by Iggy. He grabbed Max and engulfed her in a huge bear hug.

"Thanks Max." He whispered so quietly that I wasn't sure if I'd heard it.

"What for?" Max asked, her voice husky from tears and tiredness.

"For being there. For protecting me. For saying what you said," Iggy replied. "By the way, I love you like a Mum, and I'm glad that you think of me as your Son." Iggy squeezed her once more, kissed the top of her head and walked away, closing the door after him. I walked up to her and put my hands on her shoulders. She turned around to face me. I saw a single tear on her cheek and leaned in, kissing the droplet of salty water away. I felt Max smile. She cupped my face with her hands, turning my head to face her completely, then kissed my lips gently. A small smile slipped on my lips and I wrapped my arms around her waist. After a while we pulled away for a proper amount of air. She huddled against me and put her forearms on my chest and her hands on my shoulders. I rested my chin on her head and closed my eyes, loving the feeling of having her strong frame against me.

"Fang..." She said after a while.

"Hmm?" I hummed. She hesitated for a second.

"What... Are we?" I opened my eyes.

"What do you want us to be." I asked.

"Happy. Safe. Warm... Together." I smiled.

"Well, I can do that," She pulled away, her arms and hands still on my chest and shoulders. "Maximum Ride, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" She smiled big at me and nodded.

"Yeah. That'd be nice." She said softly. I was about to kiss her again when I heard an "AAAWW!" come from the other side of the door. Max and I looked at each other then she walked over to the door and opened it. Iggy fell into the room, his face having a not so gentle meeting with the carpet. Max's eyes met mine and I nodded, understanding what she was asking me.

"Do not tell anyone. Kapeesh?" He nodded like one of those bobble head things. He got up, gave me a look and a thumbs-up while Max wasn't looking. She shut the door again and walked to her bed, which I was now sitting on, and sat next to me. She leaned over and opened her bed-side tabled draw. She pulled something out. It was the promise ring that I gave her on our fifteenth birthday. She slipped it on her ring finger and admired the way the setting sun glinted off it. I took her hand and kissed the ring, then her palm. I ran kisses up her arm over her shoulder, up her neck, planted one on her cheek, her temple, her forehead, her nose then finally her soft mouth. She put a finger on my arm and traced 'I love you' on it. I did the same for her and felt her smile against my lips.

I know, I know, cheesy right? Never mind. Max deserved everything and anything that I could give her. So I was going to give her my all.

* * *

**Sorry, another short chapter, but guess what... The next one will be up early tomorrow!**

**Please review, for the sake of Fang...**

**Fang: Please... I need... Reviews. I'm... Dying... without them.**

**PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF PANCAKES AND WAFFLES, REVIEW, FOR FANG!**

**R&R?!**


	12. Akila's Pregnant!

**Bonjour! How are we?**

**Fang: I love your Mother ****_soooooo_**** much!**

**Me: Yeah, she makes ****_the_**** best food. Ever!**

**Skatzaa - I know!  
Yeah! I think that I portray Maxikins very well.  
I will always shout-out to people of whom I really appreciate!  
I will!**

**Me Not You XD - I AM! I'M UPDATING!**

**TooCoolToHaveAName - Thankyou!  
And why is she mad?**

**Mini Ride - I AM! AAAHAHAAH!**

**VLeGrimm - THANKYOU! A STAMP! I FEEL SO LOVED BY MY PEOPLE!  
I will be updating at least three times a week. Ok?**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Akila's Pregnant!**

**Max's POV**

It's been just over a week since that fateful night and things have been running normally. Well, as normal as six bird-kids, a woman, a whore, a talking dog and a pregnant one can get. Yes, that's right, Akila was pregnant. We found out about it yesterday.

** Line! Line!**

"Max, Max!" Angel called from the living room. I ran in there, thinking that she was in danger, but I soon calmed as I saw her small, happy, eleven year-old face.

"What is it, Ange?" I asked, panting from the sudden adrenaline rush.

"I heard some weird thoughts coming from Akila," She said pointing to the white pure-bred dog that was lounging on her doggy-bed with Total. "They aren't hers."

"What do you mean?" I asked warily.

"There are some weird and confused thoughts coming from Akila, they aren't from her mind though." I sat down next to Akila and Total and looked her over. I frowned, confused. I stroked her back then rubbed her belly. I felt something and ripped my hand back. What the hell was that?! Akila glanced up at me, a knowing look in her blue eyes. Whaaa-

"OMIGOD!" I screeched, making Angel jump. Fang, Iggy and Gazzy all ran into the room looking around.

"Fucking hell Max!" Iggy shouted after realising that nothing was wrong.

"I don't like your profanity!" Angel yelled.

"What's the matter, Max?" Fang asked, his deep and soulful voice making me shiver. He must have seen it because he smirked.

"Akila's pregnant!" I said. Everyone looked at her. I should have seen it earlier, really. It was so obvious, yet, none of us noticed. Her belly was rounder, actually, quite a lot rounder, and she more docile and running around a lot less. And there's that time that Total bit a strangers ankle when we were walking.

"What?!" Gazzy shouted, stunned. I heard loud, pounding footsteps and I turned just in time to see Nudge rush at me. She tackled me and started bouncing on me. Angel instantly joined in. I was thrown on my back and they attacked me even more. They were squealing and talking happily.

"Guys-please-stop." I wheezed. They ignored me and carried on. I looked over at Fang and mouthed, "Help me." He smirked and shook his head, his shaggy black fringe flopping over his right eye. I glared at him but he just smiled, making my heart flutter.

"OMIGOD Max! We're gonna have little Akila slash Total puppies running around! Oh what are we gonna call 'em? There's Total JR, Akila JR, Fluffy, Patches, Runner, P.J, C.J, Lucy, Silly, Clumsy, Max Jr, Fang Jr, Iggy Jr, Nudge Jr, Gazzy Jr, Angel Jr, Fluffy. Wait, have I already said Fluffy? Oh well. Or there's-" I put my hand over her mouth and gave her a pointed look. Even at sixteen she still talked like a eleven year-old.

**LINEY BREAK! LINEY BREAK!**

So here we were, at the vets, waiting for Mum to finish checking over Akila. We were sitting in the waiting area. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and I were sitting on the chairs and Nudge and Angel were sitting on the floor with Total. Fang, Iggy and I were twitchier than a... Um... Twitchy thing? Anyway...

"You 'kay?" Fang asked from next to me. I nodded and made the mistake of looking at him. His obsidian eyes were melting me in an instant and we were so close that his warm, spicy breath was fanning across my face. Oh man. My heart beat kicked it up a notch and heat radiated through me. How did he do this to me?

Right then a door opened loudly. I blinked and moved back slightly from Fang's smirking face. I looked up and saw Mum standing in a doorway, ushering us all inside the room. We followed and I saw Akila on some blankets, on a metal trolley thing. Everyone but Fang and I sat down on the floor or chairs.

"Well... Oh, where do I start..?" Mum muttered.

"How many weeks is she?" I helped. She gave me a grateful smile before answering.

"Well, she's about four weeks pregnant, but," Oh no. "The puppies are about eight weeks along. A dog's pregnancy lasts for roughly nine weeks. Akila is only four weeks pregnant but her babies are almost fully formed."

"How?" Iggy asked.

"It probably has something to do with Total," Mum replied. "His regeneration process is much quicker than normal dogs. So, surely, pregnancy would be a lot faster too."

"Oh." Was all Iggy could say. I felt the same.

"That must be taking it out of Akila." I thought aloud.

"Yes, she will now need around the clock care and attention. She could go into labour at any time."

"Wait!" Angel yelled, shooting up from her seated position. "Does that mean we only have a week at the most before she has her puppies?!"

"Yes." Mum said. Angel and Nudge shared a look of horror.

"That isn't enough time! We need to think of names and design birth certificates and make a nursery and write a labour plan and make sure that Akila's comfy and make cute little clothes. OH! That reminds me, we need more sequins and glitter and pink and purple and blue and black and yellow and green and orange and red and silver and gold fabric and more glue and pink and purple and blue and black and yellow and green and orange and red and silver and gold thread and some more pretty buttons and ribbon and pink and purple and blu-"

"WE KNOW THE COLOURS!" Gazzy shouted as he put a hand over her mouth. She grumbled from behind it. "OW! She bit me!" He ripped his hand away and Nudge growled and bared her pearly white teeth.

"Can you find out how many she's gonna have?" I asked, changing the subject as a fight threatened to break out.

"Yeah..." She said hesitantly.

"What?" I asked, bracing myself for the worst.

"Well, I scanned her... About... Nine."

"Whoa!" Total whistled. I looked at him and he looked a bit sick.

"Are you ok, Total?" I asked him.

"Uh, yeah, fine. Excuse me." He ran off, probably to be sick. I heard Akila whining quietly. I walked up to her and stroked under her chin.

"Don't worry," I reassured. "He's just a little shocked." She nuzzled my hand making me smile.

"Come on," Fang whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "Let's blow this joint." I nodded, not trusting my voice. We helped Akila down off the trolley as Total walked back into the room. We let them walk ahead as we searched for supplies. (There was a pet shop attached to the vets.)

Nudge and Angel picked up so many things that they had to get six of the big wheelie-basket things. That was gonna be expensive. My mind drifted from thoughts of Fang to money to Fang to money. Mostly Fang though.

As if he knew what I was thinking, Fang himself trotted into step next to me as we walked to the front of the store.

"So." He said.

"So." I copied. He turned around and started walking backwards in front of me. After a few moments he stopped abruptly and I walked into his chest. I blushed and stumbled backwards.

"Naw, poor Maxie," Fang said, his voice smooth and seductive. "She can't take all of this smexy bird-man-ness." He smiled, all toothy, and walked to the counter to help Angel with her bags. I just stood there, totally dumbfounded. Well then... Iggy came and stood next to me.

"You're so whipped, Maxikins." Iggy said cockily. I shot him a glare as he walked backwards away from me. But, alas, he wasn't as good at Fang when it came to walking backwards - weirdly enough -and he bumped into Nudge. He turned around as Nudge started gushing about how sorry she was.

"Here, let me help you." He said and picked up most of the bags.

"No, no. It's ok." She said.

"Oh hush and let me help." He said softly. She smiled and blushed as much as her dark skin would let her. They walked together out of the store and towards Mum's car. Fang and I shared a knowing look. She likes him. He likes her. Simple. Hmmm... Oh! This is a perfect way to get revenge for throwing us in a closet!

**LINEY LINEY! LINEY LINEY!**

Once home with all of their supplies, Nudge and Angel went to the spare room and started setting it up for Akila. The rest of us sat in the living room.

"I'm bored." Gazzy whined after a while.

"Me too." Iggy agreed.

"Me three." Ella said and I made a low growling noise. She shrank back. Hehehe...

Everyone turned and looked at me. What? Oh crap, I must have done that out loud...

"Who wants to watch a movie?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"MEEEE!" Cried Nudge as she walked back into the living room with Angel.

"Akila's settled down for the night with Total." Angel said to me. I ruffled her blond curls.

"Good job guys." I praised. They both beamed at me then threw themselves at the sofas. Ella left the room opening up a seat that Angel soon stole. I looked around. Angel was curling up on a big armchair, Gazzy was on the other one, Iggy and Nudge were on the two-seater, and Fang and I were on the three-seater.

"Let's watch a movie!" Angel suggested, not waiting for an answer as she turned the TV on and started riffling through the DVDs. I rolled my eyes at her and nodded aimlessly. Fang sniggered next to me and I slapped his arm.

"Don't be cocky." I whispered to him. He just smirked at me with that trade-mark smirk of his.

"No! Pick that one!" Nudge said. Angel nodded and pulled a few out.

"Ok, so we've got, Avengers, The Lovely Bones and War Horse." Angel said, showing us the cases.

"NOOOOO!" I shouted. Fang winced. Oops. "We can't watch War Horse!" That movie was so sad...

"Too bad, Maxie," Nudge said. "Suck it up or get out." I pouted. They put Avengers in and turned on our sound system. I curled up on one end of the sofa with my feet touching Fang's legs. Just the slight touch made me shiver and want to curl against him. Why did the others have to be here?! If they weren't I would have thrown myself on him by now. (Heads out of the gutters, people!)

I found myself dozing on and off during the first movie. I managed to stay awake during The Lovely Bones. Oh man, that almost made me cry. So sad... Then we watched War Horse. I couldn't believe that they killed the black horse. I did cry at that. Then Fang put an arm around me. I looked around at everyone. They were all asleep. I mentally shrugged then actually cuddled closer to him. I felt his smile radiating off him.

**Third Person**

Valencia Martinez walked into the living room of her large home. The site before her made her smile wide. The Flock was spread out on various furniture together. The youngest, Angel and Gazzy, where curled up together on one of the large chairs. Gazzy loved his sister so much, so much more than he displayed. But Angel knew. Without reading his mind.

Valencia turned her head and looked at the also sleeping forms of Iggy and Nudge. Nudge was leaning on Iggy's shoulder and his arm was around her shoulders. Valencia's smile faltered slightly. Her youngest daughter had recently broken Iggy's heart, and, for some reason, Valencia felt some responsibility for it. She wasn't quite sure why, though.

Valencia shook her head and turned to look at the last couple. The smile completely disappeared. Fang was lying on his back with his arm around Max – her older daughter – who was cuddled up against his chest.

Fang had left when they were both fifteen, and broke Max's heart. Valencia had watched her daughter cry and slowly lose the hold on herself. Dylan wasn't helping. And when Angel had gone missing, Max finally snapped. Fang saw this and came back, but, Valencia didn't trust him. She knew that he held her heart in his hand and that he only had to let go and leave again, then she would be destroyed, inside and out. He was capable of that. He was actually the only one that could do it. The mighty Maximum Ride was undefeatable, but when it came down to Fang, she would shatter into millions of unfixable pieces, the rest of the Flock falling with her.

Valencia flicked Fang's arm and watched as his eyes opened. No emotion came to his face but his eyes lit in surprise and alarm.

"Take her up to bed." She said. He nodded, seeming relieved that she didn't say anything about his and Max's position. Valencia stood back as he shifted slightly and sat up. He lifted Max into his arms and stood up. His gaze went to her for a millisecond and what Valencia saw surprised her. Care, love and even regret flickered in his eyes and face before he could cover it.

He sent Valencia a slight nod before turning around.

"Oh, and Fang!" she said. He turned back and looked at her. "If you ever hurt my daughter again, in any kind of way, I will personally castrate you. Ok?" His eyes widened.

"Yes mam." He whispered then he rushed up the stairs. Valencia allowed herself a small smile. She shook Iggy awake and told him to take Nudge up, then did the same with Gazzy. He picked Angel up like he would pick up his child; He looped her legs around his waist and she put her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. She was just about small enough for him to carry her like that, and Valencia knew that it made him feel like she will never grow up. With another small smile she also trudged up to her room. As she passed her youngest daughter, Ella's room, she heard the muffled sobs coming from within.

Valencia shook her head and walked past, knowing that there was nothing that she could do to console her daughter without upsetting her further.

Valencia walked into her room and threw herself on her bed, feeling as though she was a thousand years old.

**Fang's POV**

I carefully opened Max's bedroom door and walked inside, the girl herself in my arms. I flicked the covers away and laid her down on the soft mattress. I pulled the covers back over her and kissed her forehead before turning around to walk away. But a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me down. I saw Max frowning at me.

"Stay." She said. I smiled to myself and laid down next to her, relishing the feeling of her cuddling up to me.

* * *

**I hope that you liked- OH! WASABI! **

**Fang: What?**

**Me: I want wasabi!**

**Fang: Ok...**

**I just got Nevermore, finished it in two hours and cried almost the whole time! It was so badly writen! I write better than that! The plot threw me around too much and teh ending really confused me! Why would they, especially Max, just give up and accept death. Plus, THEY HAVE GILLS! THEY COULD HAVE EASILY BrEaThEd! AHAHAHhahaHAaHaHaHaHaHaaHAA!**

**Anyway, rant over. **

**R&R?**

**P.S This is set after Angel, before Nevermore.**


	13. Dreamers Again

**'ELLO 'ELLO! WHAT'S GOING ON 'ERE, THEN?**

**Me: Nothing Officer!**

**Officer: I've had reports from your neighbours. They say that they hear shouting and evil laughter.**

**Me: Oh, that's... Nothing?**

**Officer: You haven't kidnapped someone have you?**

**Me: Who? Me?! NEVER! WHO DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! **

**Officer: I-I'm sorry.**

**Me: Yes! Now be gone!**

**Officer: Yes Ma'am!**

**Fang: *Grumbles***

**TooCoolToHaveAName - ME TOO! Then I'll pass it down to my grandchildren, telling them to sell it because everyone else will have burnt their copies! THEY'LL BE RICH!  
I'd personally prefer to screw Fangles. But that's just me.**

**Skatzaa - OH I KNOW! I thought that it was very important to add in her thoughts because it will help tie every thing together later!  
I know! I almost cry!**

**booksrbetterthanmovies - Dude, I agree with your name!  
Yeah, it's complicated but it will soon all be revealed. **

**Kay - Thank you very much! I appreciate your loves! It helps me grow! Anyone ever watch Pluto?**

**BlackSkinnyJeans101 - Yeah, but Max and Fang still wouldn't have given up that easily, I mean COME ON! And I don't think that they were dead... I don't know.  
I like rambling! Thank you!**

**Me Not You XD - YOU KNOW WAY TOO MUCH!**

**Guest - *Huffs* Fine, I'll keep him alive... For now...**

**Without further ado... **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Dreamers Again**

**Third Person POV**

Maximum Ride wriggled in her bed as she dreamt of him. Of Fang. Of the way he made her feel, the way he made her want him so badly. Her body shook as she panted and groaned under his intensity. She couldn't help the way he made her feel, but she didn't mind too much. In fact, she loved it sometimes. It would have been better, though, if it didn't happen all of the time.

Fang clenched his fists as her fingers ran through his hair in his dreams. As she rubbed her palms against his bare chest. And her flesh grazing against his, their hips grinding together. He loved it so much. Too much maybe.

They both dreamt at the same time, of the same thing, the exact same event. The air around them both got colder just as they got to the final action in their love making. But, as usual, before they could, they both awoke with a start, opening their eyes at the exact same time and staring into each other's. Onyx pools crashed with chocolate as they stared. They both thought that the dreams were gone, especially after having a week or so free of them. But they were both wrong. So wrong.

**Fang's POV**

Oh man. I had that dream again. It was amazing but now I'm... never mind.

"Maxikins! Fangypoo! Breakfast!" Iggy called from downstairs. Wait... Did he just call me Fangypoo? Growl.

Max shifted and groaned in annoyance. I smiled. Anything and everything she did made me smile. All. Of. The. Time.

"Morning." She said, her soft voice slightly husky with sleep. I grinned at her and watched as her eyes lit up. I loved the effect that I had on her.

"Morning." I replied. She beamed up at me, her pearly teeth shining, then got up. My arm was around her waist and I didn't want to move so I just pulled her back down and against me. She glared lightly at me but I didn't let go. She soon gave up and snuggled against me, putting her hands on my chest and moving up so that we were eye to eye. She moved closer and put her nose against mine. My breath hitched slightly as her lower half pressed against my stomach. Something flashed in her eyes for a second but faded before I could read it. What was that? I was about to ask her but the door swung open and hit the wall with a bang.

"WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!" Iggy all but screamed in our ears as he entered the room. Can I say ow?

"Go away." I mumbled into Max's hair. He laughed.

"No can do, Fangles. Now get up, Gazzy's eating all of the food." He said. Max and I groaned and I let her go. We both sat up, still in the same clothes as the day before. I ran a hand through my black hair then stood up. Max joined me and we all walked downstairs for breakfast.

**Max's POV**

HAHAHAHAAAA! Not only did I know that I turned Fang on, but I now knew that I turned him on EASILY! When his breath hitched because I pressed myself against his stomach, I instantly knew that he was in a... good mood.

I wanted to play around with this. I wanted to tease him, see how far I could push him until he fell, how much pressure he could take before cracking. Hmm... AHA! An evil idea popped into my head as I ate my breakfast. I had to refrain from cackling evilly. But now I needed a helper... Some on to give me advice. Hey, I'm no girly girl! I couldn't really ask Nudge because she's still a bit too young to be talking about things like this. I can't ask Mum because I can tell that she doesn't exactly love Fang. Angel is out of the question. So are the boys. Oh man. There was only one person left. Ella.

**LINEY BREAK! LINEY BREAK! LINEY BREAK! LINEY BREAK!**

I knocked on her bedroom door, wondering what I was going to say. I heard some light shuffling then her door opened. Surprise and slight fear flashed on her small face.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, trying not to reach out and rip her throat out. She nodded, still shocked, then moved out of the way. Once inside she shut the door and motioned for me to sit on her bed as she sat on her desk chair. We watched each other for a long time before she said,

"You can't help who you fall in love with."

"What?"I asked.

"You can't help who you fall in love with. Right?" She repeated. I sighed, my shoulders slumping. She was right. You can't. And she obviously fell in love with this other boy instead of Iggy.

"You're right," I said quietly. "Sorry."

"It's ok." She whispered.

"Well," I said, not wanting to stay on a mushy subject. "I came here to talk to you. Well, ask your advice."

"Yeah..?" She asked warily. I explained the whole situation to her and watched as her eyes flickered with amusement at the last part.

"So you want to torture him with your lusciousness?" She said when I finished.

"Yeah, I guess..." I said. "But I don't know how." That is probably the first time I have ever said that.

She pondered this for a second.

"OH! I have an idea! And it starts at the mall!" She squealed. I groaned.

**I AM A LINEY BREAK! FeAr Me! I AM A LINEY BREAK! FeAr Me!**

In the end we all went to the mall. After a few clothes shops, Ella and I broke away from everyone else saying that we needed 'bonding time' after having our fight. We lurked away in the opposite direction of the others and headed to Victoria's Secret. We were about to step inside when a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me behind the big potted plant. I instinctively kicked back and whirled around. There Iggy stood, his hand on his left shin where I kicked him.

"Don't grab me like that!" I yelled at him. "Why are you here?"

"'Sisterly bonding' my ass!" He snorted. "I know what you're really doing. I want in."

"Why?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"It'll be fun. I enjoy teasing poor Fangy." I laughed.

"Ok," I said then looked at Ella. "Um..."

"I know," Iggy muttered. "I'll be fine." I nodded, even though he couldn't see it.

"Wait. How did you know about our plan?" I asked.

"I listened in on the conversation." He replied. I pursed my lips but didn't say a word. We went back to the entrance of Victoria's Secret.

"What about Iggy. This one is only for women." Ella said.

"It's ok," I reassured her. "Iggy is blind. And _gay_." Iggy gave a nod, knowing him what I was telling him to do. We walked into the store. Iggy separated from us as he sensed a worker coming.

"I'm sorry," She said to us, a fake smile pasted onto her orange face. "He cannot come in here. This particular store is only for women." I gave her my own fake smile.

"Well, he's blind and gay. I don't see the harm. Plus, I need him for advice." Just then Iggy rushed up to us, holding some sort of lace bra.

"Oh, Maxie!" He said in a very gay voice. "This is positively perfect for you!" He held the bra up against me, cocking his hip and flicking his hand down. The woman stared at him.

"But-"

"Thanks!" I said then we walked away, leaving the baffled woman behind. Iggy out the bra back and walked beside me. He put a finger in my belt loop to add to the look of being blind. Anyone who didn't know would have thought that he wasn't blind.

"Right, Max," Ella said as she examined the shelved and racks. She was obviously feeling very awkward around Iggy but didn't mention anything. "First objective: Get you some sexy lingerie. Second objective: Get you a bikini, because you don't seem to own one. Then-"

"MAX!" Someone screeched. I turned around just in time to see Jazzy throw herself at me.

"Ok, who called her?" I asked, one hand on my hip.

"Me." Iggy said.

"Why?" I whined. God, it was gonna be a long morning.

"Then we get your bellybutton pierced." Ella said as she piled the basket high with different types of lingerie.

"Why?" I squeaked.

"Because it's sexy! Come and try these on!" Ella grabbed my arm and shoved me in a little cubicle. Groan. Again...

* * *

Sorry that it's a bit short and late! I've had a very hectic day, seriously!

Hope you all enjoyed! Next chappie gets a little... Saucy...

R&R FOR SAUCINESS?!

Fang: PLEASE! I BEG YOU! I NEED THIS!I NEED HER AROUND ME!

Me: Ew...

Fang: I meant a hug... Yeah... *Walks away*

Me: o.0


	14. Such a Tease

**Hallo! That's German! See, you learn new things with me all of the time!**

**Fang: Yeah, but yo had to get that off Google Translate...**

**Me: Shut up!**

**StarShineStarLight - FAX! I know, I cried with laughter when I thought about that! Thanks! AND I AM!**

**TooCoolToHaveAName - Look, I can't do it in this Fic but I'll make you a one shot if you want?**

**Skatzaa - ME TOO! Thank you!**

**Heart Breaking 101 - Yes, and she will enjoy it, believe me.**

**Mini Ride - He's saved... For now. I liked it too!**

**michelle loves you - I like to write long chapters. Everyone loves the dreams. Why thank you, I do try. **

**booksrbetterthanmovies - I aim to please. He was just pretending so that he could get into Victoria's secret. **

**Flying Star Forever - I AM UPDATING! THANK YOU!**

**Guest - Oh, I get it now! Thanks!**

**Mini Ride - It's... Jumpy. A bit hard to read.**

**Me Not You XD -Yeah... Cool... A gay baby is born!**

**MaxFangForever - Thank you. **

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Such a Tease**

**Max's POV**

"Do I have to do this?" I asked, looking at myself in my see-all mirror.

"Yes," Ella said, tightening the strings on the bottom half of my outfit. "Every guy gets turned on when they see some hot girls wash a car in bikinis." Yes, that was part three. I looked down at my stomach, seeing part two. My belly-bar. It was quite pretty actually but, let me just say, it was probably one of the most painful things that I had ever experienced. It felt fine now, but the actual piercing was Hell.

"Why are we all doing it?" I asked. Nudge had found out about my plan and wanted in. So that meant that Nudge, Ella, Jazzy and I were washing Mum's huge car in tiny bikinis. Yeah, that's what I said.

Ella came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"Because I know how much Iggy likes Nudge, and I wanna make it up to him by helping things along. Plus, Zane likes Jazzy so…" Her sentence trailed away as Nudge skipped up to us.

"Hey guys, which one should I wear? I could wear the pink one, the blue, the silver and gold, the re-"

"Jazzy is wearing the blue one, I'm wearing the pink one, you're wearing the red one with flames, and Max is wearing the leopard print one. Ok?" Ella said. Nudge nodded and pulled hers out. Once changed Ella pushed me into a chair and TIED ME TO IT!

"Sit still," she told me as I squirmed. "I'm just doing your make-up."

"Won't it come off with all of the water?" I asked.

"Nope, I have magical make-up." She pulled some out. Oh lord.

**Fang's POV**

Iggy and I went for a long run as soon as we woke up, because we both thought that we weren't getting enough exercise. We had both taken our shirts off and tucked them into our trousers within an hour.

As we got closer to the house I could hear a lot of giggling and squealing. Iggy and I craned our heads to look for the source. (Angel was now powerful enough to 'give Iggy his sight' without even meaning to.)

"Was that... Max?" Iggy asked. We walked through the line of trees and saw where all the noise was coming from. And our jaws dropped lower than Hell.

Max, Nudge, Jazzy and Ella were washing Dr. M's car. In bikinis! BIKINIS! They were giggling and squealing, each with a lollipop in their mouths and a hose in their hands. Ella was near the back of the car wearing pink. Jazzy was at the side closest to us in blue. Nudge was at the same side but at nearer to the front, she was wearing a bright red two-piece with flames as decoration. Then Max. Oh Max. She was leaning against the hood on her elbows. She was wearing a dark leopard print bikini with black sequins around the edges. The bottom half was barely held against her with loose looking strings. She also had on a dark blue denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up and the collar flicked up and sunglasses. Her wavy, sun-streaked hair was flowing a little past her shoulders. She looked like ecstasy on legs.

I quickly shut my mouth as she saw me. She shot me a small smirk then got up off the hood. She slipped the jacket off then picked her hose back up. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked at them for a second, barely long enough to see who it was.

"Whoa," Zane said as he finally caught sight of the girls. "Jaz- They look nice." I smirked and nodded.

"Thank the gods that Angel can let me see without even trying." Iggy said, his eyes trailing Nudge wherever she went. We got a bit closer and I noticed that music was playing through our large speakers that they had brought outside. Ella walked up to the laptop that was hooked up to the speakers and turned up the volume. Monster by Paramore started and the girls swayed their hips in time to the beat. Our eyes followed them. They soon started squirting water at each other, squealing and giggling as they did so. Yes, Max was doing it to. I know! Weird right?

"No ganging up!" Max yelled, her voice stuttering with laughter. Ella, Nudge and Jazzy shared a look then aimed their hoses at Max. She screamed as the cold water hit her form all around. She put her hands up to her face, trying to block it. Us boys all smiled at each other then walked closer. They saw us and turned their hoses off. Max put her hands down, running a hand through her perfect hair first. As I got closer I finally noticed the small sliver of silver on her stomach. A belly-bar. Was she trying to kill me?! We were about a foot away when a high pitched squeal emitted from our right. We all looked over Max's face dropped from its smile as she saw who it was. Lissa. That intruding little bi-

"Oh Nick!" She said tottering up to us in her ridiculous heels. She had heard the others call me by Fang a few times but she still thought that Nick was my name. Idiot.

As she came closer a look of pure disgust came over her face. I stepped in front of Max slightly.

"What?" I asked, my voice edgy.

"What are you doing with these lot when you could be with me and my friends?"

"Having fun." I stated and I heard Max snort from behind me.

"What are you even doing here?" Max asked. I was thinking the same thing.

"Stay out of this." Lissa snapped at Max. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Max open her mouth, as if she was about to say something, but then close it again. I turned around and watched as Max walked up to Ella and whispered something in her ear. The loud music stopped mid-song and Ella typed something. Max leaned over her shoulder, looking at the screen, then nodded, a big smile on her face. Ella turned the volume right up as a new song started. Misery Business by Paramore. What is she doing?

My question was answered when started to sing. Who knew she could sing? Not me.

_"I'm in the business of misery_  
_Let's take it from the top_  
_She's got a body like an hourglass_  
_That's ticking like a clock."_

Max walked up to Lissa, getting all in her face as she sang.

_"It's a matter of time  
Before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth."_

A different look flashed in Max's eyes for a second but she soon replaced it with anger and passion.

_"I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie  
He was the only one for me."_

Max grinned at me on the last sentence. I grinned back.

_"Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile."_

Max was bouncing now, getting into the spirit of the song. She walked up to the car and got on the bonnet.

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now."_

She got on the roof a huge smile on her face as the girls (Not Lissa though) were dancing around, arms in the air, which was mesmerizing Zane and Iggy, but I was only focused on Max.

_"But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good."_

Max swung her head from side to side, her gorgeous hair flowing.

_"Second chances they don't ever matter  
People never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change"_

Max smirked at Lissa whose mouth dropped open.

_"And about forgiveness  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
Now look this way  
Well there's a million other girls  
Who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to whom."_

Max jumped down off the car.

_"They want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now."_

Max walked up to me and stood _soooo_ close. Her face inches from mine. She put to fingers to her lips, which were blue from the lollipop, then pressed the fingers against my own lips, probably leaving blue on them.

_"But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good"_

Max went up to Lissa, brushing a warm hand across my bare chest as she did. I almost died right then and there.

_"I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving."_

Lissa was fuming, her face as bright red as her hair. She knew that Max was saying this to her.

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good."_

Max finished the song, her chest rising and falling rapidly, making it harder to not look at it. Lissa started screaming at Max who was slowly creeping towards her hose. She picked it up and aimed it at Lissa with Nudge, Ella and Jazzy doing the same. They all shot Lissa at the same time. She screamed a shrill scream. Iggy, Zane and I burst into laughter. The girls turned off the hoses and watched through teary eyes, of happiness, as Lissa shrieked angrily then stormed away.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a jet of water hit Iggy, then Zane. Uh o- A strong blast of water it my side more soon joined it. Us boys lunged straight into the water fight. Ella had disapered so we each grabbed a girl. Iggy had caught Nudge ages ago and Zane was THIS CLOSE to getting Jazzy. And... He's got her! I sprinted after Max as she aimed the hose at me. I went invisible and watched as she looked around for me. I came up behind her and grabbed her by the waist, becoming visible at the same time. She screamed in surprise then started laughing as I spun her around until we were both dizzy. We were all in hysterics by then, even me. Max was pointing her hose upwards and shooting, managing to shower us all. The hose slipped slightly as the familiar sound of the back door opening sounded in front of us. There was a gasp and I looked up to see a very wet, very pissed looking Dr. Martinez. Max gave a half-laugh and shot her Mother an innocent smile. Dr. M just glared at us all, making me realise that Max got her glare from her Mum.

Dr. M sent me my own glare, reminding me that I was still holding Max by the waist.

** LINEY DANCE! DO DO DO DO, DU DUM DU DUM! CAN'T TOUCH THIS!**

Do you want to know what else the girls did to torture Zane, Iggy and I? They decided that 'Oh, we're comfy in these really small and sexy bikinis. I think that we'll stay in them FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!' I think that I was actually shaking by nine in the evening. The girls also didn't stop eating lollipops all day, so every time we (Us boys) saw them, we had a harder time ripping our eyes away from their mouths. IT WAS SO MUCH TORTURE! I really had to concentrate to be able to refrain from reaching out, grabbing Max by the waist and slamming her against me. Oh GOD! I'M DYING HERE! I need to breath, in, out, in, out, in-

"Ok guys, is everyone ready to go?" Dr. M asked suddenly. Oh yeah, forgot to mention, everyone is going out to some show or something tonight, but I decided to stay behind.

Everyone mumbled agreements then went to the door. Everyone but Max was there, she was probably already outside.

They said goodbye to me then left. Jazzy and Zane had left a few hours ago so it was just me and Akila now. Total had to go to the shows because he had to pretend to be Iggy's guide dog so that they got him in for free. Sneaky, sneaky people.

I sighed and got up from my sitting position on one of the chairs. As I walked to my room I let my mind wander to Max. Images of her flashed through my mind. Her in that small bikini this morning. Her in the tight black dress that she wore when we went bowling a few days ago. And finally, her bare body under mine as we made love for the first time. By the time I got to my room I was panting slightly and my hands were shaking. I opened my bedroom door, my eyes shut as I walked in the room and turned around, leaning my head on the now closed door. She was all I could think about. I couldn't shake the image of her smooth body from my mind.

I sucked in a huge breath then shakily let it out again. I wish she was here.

"Hey Fang." My eyes flew open and I whirled around to see the voice's owner. It was Max. And oh LORD! She was wearing black and silver, lacy lingerie, patters of thorns and roses adorning the small bra and pants. She was lying on my bed, one knee bent and pointing upwards and the other laid flat. Breath Fang! IN, OUT, IN, OUT, IN, OUT!

She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. I made sure to keep my face impassive as she stood up and walked closer to me. She looked up at me, her warm eyes shining. Her lower half pressed against me and I couldn't stop the small, barely audible moan that escaped.

"What's the matter, Fang?" She asked. She circled me, making me turn around. I walked backwards as she walked forwards. The backs of my knees hit my mattress and I sat down. She sat on my lap, facing me with a leg either side of me. Now that was a comfortable position. Her chest pressed into mine and I had to close my eyes. I heard her give a small laugh. I felt her lean closer then bite my lower lip, nibbling it.

"Cat got your tongue?" She said. I opened my eyes and looked deeply into hers. Amusement was dancing in and round her chocolate brown irises. She was toying with me. She was teasing me and she had been all day. That's why everyone but us had gone out. Now it was my turn.

In one swift movement I moved us, flipped us over and laid Max down. She looked up at me as I hovered centimetres from her on my hands and knees.

"Uh, uh, uh," Max said, her voice a smooth and seductive whisper. "That's not how it works. Not yet." And she flipped us over again.

**Max's POV**

I flipped us back over so that I was on top. I pinned his arms down. I leaned in closer to his face and watched his eyes widen slightly. But then they grew mischievous and he flipped us once more.

"This is how it's gonna work." He said. He brushed his lips against mine then down my neck. He trailed light, barely-there kisses down my chest and stomach. He stopped at my belly-bar. I squeezed my eyes shut as he fiddled with it with his teeth. My hands were clenched at my sides. His tongue grazed my skin every now and then as he toyed with the piercing. Very slight pain came every time he tugged the piece of jewellery, but the pain was pushed aside by a gorgeous pleasure that was ripping through me.

After what felt like ages he finally stopped playing with my belly-bar and brought his head back up to face me. His hot breath, tainted with chocolate and spice, fanned over my face and neck as he took deep breaths. His lips came down on mine gently but I instantly pushed back, making it more heated. After a few minutes he took his lips off mine and they landed on my neck. My breathing was rugged enough, but when he started sucking and nipping my skin, it became even more so. His lips returned to mine. The kiss grew passionate and strong. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. Our tongues battled for the lead and he won, rolling his over my own. I opened my eyes for a split second and saw his frown.

"What?" I asked, barely able to speak as I panted.

"Jeans. Too tight." He said. I smiled.

"Does it hurt?" I asked. He gave me a hardy look after opening his eyes. I lowered my hand and pressed it lightly against his groin. He groaned. I applied more pressure and watched in amusement as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Max. I swear to god. Do I have to rape you or something?" He said, his voice strained.

"Maybe." I breathed.

"So you want me to be forceful?" He asked.

"Maybe." I repeated.

"Fine." Was all he said. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above me. I think that I made a kind of purring noise but I don't know. He crashed his mouth onto mine once more and instantly shoved his tongue in my mouth. One of his hands began to trail over my body, making me moan again, louder this time. It brushed over my breasts a few times then stayed on the left one. It all felt so immensely good. I guess being forceful really turned me on. Well, it must have done because I was sweating and panting like there was no tomorrow. I slipped my hands under his shirt, running my fingers along the bumps of his eight-pack. Yes ladies, EIGHT-PACK! And he's all mine!

He took the hint and pulled his shirt off. I looked down at his trousers and saw that they really were quite tight. Once he had returned his lips to mine I reached down and un-buttoned his trousers then pulled the zip down. He kicked them off and away from us then let out a deep breath of relief. I smirked and pulled him closer to me, grinding our hips together. Fang's lips returned to my neck once more. He roughly bit the skin, making me arch my back. Taking advantage of his chance, Fang slipped his hands under my back and began to fiddle with the clip of my bra. He finally got it undone and pulled the fabric away from me, throwing it across the room. He put a hand on one of my now bare breasts and the warm touch sent electric shocks throughout my body. Fang grabbed the elastic of my pants and slipped them down my legs. I kicked them off my ankles then Fang continued to grind our hips together, pulling a few moans from my lips. I could practically hear our heart beats pound against our ribs as Fang pulled his boxers off. I could feel his slight shaking. I opened my eyes and saw him looking down at me asking me for permission with his eyes. I breathed barely audible yes then closed my eyes again. I felt Fang move slightly then a new pain erupted. I winced and Fang stopped moving.

"Don't... Stop," I panted. "It always... hurts at first." And just so that you know, I'm not a whore. I only know this because I was told this in our last year at school, in sex ed. They didn't want us to get scared, apparently.

After a few moments Fang moved again, pushing into me a bit more. He took it slow making sure not to rush. I was soon used to him and decided to take it up a notch. Moaning his name, I arched my back and slammed my hips into Fang's at the same time. We both moaned loudly when he slid all of the way inside me. Our movements became faster, more passionate as we got higher and higher. We kept eye contact most of the time. I saw Fang's wings open and spread out in ecstasy, filling the room. With one final time of smashing our hips together we hit our peak of pleasure. I felt Fang's seed rush inside me and I called out his name, also orgasming. Once we were finished, Fang came out of me and flopped down beside me. I turned over to face him. The look in his eyes showed me just how special that was and how much I truly meant to him. I smiled.

I hugged Fang finding out that, well, he hadn't quite gone down yet if you know what I mean. I looked at him, then smiled. I walked my fingers up his chest then back down again and gave him a look. He knew what I meant and smiled at me. Giggling, I jumped back on him and he pulled the quilt over us completely.


	15. Smoke

**Hey guys! I thought that I'd help you out by telling you the ages of the characters. I've even been confusing myself with it. Here they are;**

**Max: 18**

**Fang: 18**

**Iggy: 18**

**Nudge: 16**

**Gazzy: 13**

**Angel: 11**

**Ella: 17**

**Jazzy: 18**

**Zane: 18**

**As you can probably see, I've manipulated the ages slightly so that they suite me and the storyline.**

**TooCoolToHaveAName - Yes, you asked so, yeah.  
And no. I guess I'm quite good at writing these things. Why..?**

**StarShineStarLight - Yeah, I might have to change the rating. I think that Fang should be quite weak when it comes to things like that. Thank you.**

**iluvwildhorses123 - I AM! READ! READ!**

**Guest - Thank you.**

**Skatzaa - YUP! I KNEW IT WOULD!**

**Mini Ride - You people don't sleep much do you?**

**Guest (Again) - Yes, I am soon. Thank you.  
And if you say so...**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Smoke**

**Max's POV**

Let's just say that Fang and I didn't get much sleep that night. Uum… There is no way for me to explain it really. I just have to hope that you are clever enough to understand what I mean.

Anyway, when I woke up in the morning, surrounded by Fang's warmth, I thought that it was just gonna be a normal, boring day. Well…

"Morning." Fang said as we both woke up.

"Hi." I replied. I was about to snuggle against him again when there was aloud crash, a bang and a "Watch it!" I mentally growled then pulled myself out of Fang's arms, then his bed. I pulled on the clothes that I had stashed in there the night before as Fang also dressed. Fang looked at me, gazing at my fully clothed form.

"Well," He said. "You came prepared." He smirked at me then opened his door. I was going to smile back but a heavy, smoky smell hit my nose and made me gag. I actually growled that time then stormed downstairs. My eyes watered as I walked through the smoke and into the living room.

"GAZZY! IGGY! GET YO' ASSES HERE NOW!" There was some shuffling then two charred looking figures emerged from the haze. I glared at them. Gazzy's hair was burnt at the tips and the edges of his clothes were the same. Iggy was the same except that there was a little flame attached to the hem off his shirt. I quickly pinched it out then continued to glare at them.

"What the fricking hell do you think you're doing, bombing my Mother's - our - house?" I asked.

"We... Uum... Sorry?" Gazzy said lamely. I snorted.

"You will be sorry," I told them. "First you'll fan out the smoke with your hands, then lick the walls clean, then you'll-"

"Max," Fang said. "I don't think so." I half pouted then agreed.

"Just clean the house. And get the smoke out quick!"

"Why?" Iggy asked.

"Oh, for no reason Iggy!" I said, sarcasm dripping. "Akila is pregnant. If she breathes in too much of this stuff, it'll harm her babies."

"IGGY! GAZZY! QUUUIIIIIICK!" That, my friend, was Nudge. Iggy immediately snapped to attention and started cleaning up. Hmm. I should get Nudge to do that more often.

Everyone but Iggy and Gazzy went outside as they cleaned the house. We stood in boredom for a while then decided to go for a fly. Well, we were going to but the boys had finished with the house so we went back inside. Yeah, yeah, I know, it's been ages since I've been for a fly. So what? I was tired.

Everyone sat down on the various furniture. I sat down on the arm of the chair, maybe a bit too hard. I yelped and shot up. The Flock's gaze went to me as I stood there, trying not to wince.

"I, um, need to… go." I briskly walked away from the living room and up to my room. I closed the door then leaned against the wall, wrapping one leg around the other in pain. OW OW OW OW OW OW!

"Max?" Fang's voice filtered though the door. "You ok?"

"Mmn." I mumbled back.

"Liar." He said. I snorted. I opened the door and let him in.

"I'm fine," I said. "See?"

"What's up?" He asked, ignoring my last comment.

"Just sat down a bit too hard, is all." I mumbled.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, concern flashing in his black eyes. I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sur-"

"Oh God!" I exclaimed cutting him off. I leant up on my toes and kissed him. "Shut up." Fang nodded and carried on kissing me.

**Fang's POV**

I soon had Max up against the wall. Don't judge! She was just about to pull my top off when her phone rang. I felt a vibration against my chest and looked down. She pulled her phone out of her bra. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What?" She asked me. "I didn't have any pockets!" She tapped the screen of her IPhone then put it against her ear.

"Hello?" She said. "No! Jazzy, go away! No, I will not! Don't even think about it! NO! Stop it, I don't care. Oh don't give me the 'My Mum has left me alone in the house so I have no one, and I'm scared and bored.' NO!" With that Max ended the call and threw her phone on her bed.

"What did she want?" I asked.

"Nothing that concerns us." Max pulled my head back down and kissed me. I smirked and pulled away. Max made a noise of protest which only made my smirk brighter.

"What did she want?" I repeated.

"She wanted us to go out with her tonight. I can't leave Angel and Gazzy here again, they'll feel left out." Max said leaning her head against the wall. She was trying to get out of it. An idea came to mind.

"We should go. We could get Iggy and Nudge together and shove them in a cupboard. It would be fun." Max frowned.

"What about Angel and Gazzy?" She asked.

"They can come too. Our usual club isn't a raver. Angel can mind meld everyone into thinking they're not here. It'll be fine."

"But…" Max started but her voice faded as I leant down and started to kiss her neck. She was trying to give me her crappy excuses. But she couldn't resist this. She breathed out a sigh.

"Fine," She said. "But…" Uh-oh. "You have to let the girls attack you with their fashion sense-ness."

"Why?" I asked, trying not to whine. I'm Fang, I don't whine. Much.

"Well, A) Because you need a hair cut," She ran her fingers through my black hair. "B) Because I want you to look nice. And C) Because I said so. I have my punishments, so do you."

"Alright," I said slowly. "But you have to be made-over too."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. I shook my head, smirking. She sighed again and closed her eyes.

"Tired?" I asked. She gave a small laugh and opened her eyes again.

"It's not like we got much sleep last night." Max replied. I chuckled.

"MAX! FANG! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Nudge screamed from outside Max's bedroom door. I winked at Max the turned us both invisible. Nudge came into Max's room and looked around. She could sense us in here but she couldn't see us. And it was creeping her out.

"Max?" She said, looking around. She stepped into the middle of the room. She stood proud and brave. I had to admit, it made me proud to see it.

We snuck behind her as she looked around.

"Guys?" She called. Max and I tapped her shoulders and said, "Boo!" She screamed and literally jumped about five feet in the air. Max and I laughed as Nudge turned around to face us, furious.

"For fuck sake!" She shrieked. I heard Angel shout about profanity from downstairs. Iggy rushed into the room which only made Max and I laugh harder. Iggy glared at us then grabbed Max and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed in surprise.

"Iggy!" She yelled. "Fang! Help!" Iggy carried her away and I got up to follow but Nudge stepped in front of me. My smile vanished as I saw that determined look on her face. She pushed me forward and closed the door. She locked it with Max's new lock then turned to face me again. I have to say, I was slightly scared by the look on her face. There was a knock on the door and Nudge opened it. Angel stepped in, that truly evil look on her face. Umm…

"Jazzy called," Angel said. Oh crap, oh crap! "And I read Max's mind," Please, save me! "We're gonna make you over. The guy way."

"Yeah," Nudge agreed. "You'll so irresistible! Max won't be able to resist." She whispered the last part to me, since Angel didn't know. Well, I don't think she did.

"Right, sit down on that chair. You're first, then we'll do Max." Angel said. I groaned and sat down on the chair, knowing better than to say no. Last time I did that they dyed half of my wardrobe pink.

Nudge pulled a pair of scissors and a comb from a cupboard. I tried hard to keep my face impassive, but I must say, I was pretty much terrified.

"Chop chop." Angel sang, that evil look on her face growing bigger.

**Max's POV**

Every time Iggy took a step I bounced on his shoulder.

"Dude!" I yelled. "Take it easier." He just laughed at me and started to skip. I punched his back and shrieked at him to put me down. He went into Nudge's room where Zane and Gazzy were waiting. Iggy put me down on the floor then stood in front of the door. I looked around. Iggy was guarding the door. Gazzy was by the window, and Zane was behind me.

I scowled at them. Iggy crouched down to look at me better.

"What's the matter? Is Maxipop trapped?" Iggy asked in a baby voice. I narrowed my eyes. Zane put one hand on my shoulder, as if he could stop me from running off. Idiot. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him forwards, flipping him over. He landed on the floor on his back. I tripped Gazzy up and jumped over him and rushed to Iggy. He reached to grab me but I slipped underneath his arm and pushed him forward. I yanked the door handle down and pulled it open. Instead of just running out, I skidded into someone on the other side. I shrank back slightly at the look of pure fury on Nudge's face.

"In. Now!" I walked back into her room. Nudge whispered something to the boys who then left. Angel came into the room followed by Ella and Jazzy. Nudge glared at me one final time then walked to her wardrobe.

"Angel," I thought hard. She looked at me, cocking her head to the side slightly. "Open up a mind link with Ella and Jazzy, please." She nodded. Said girls turned to look at me.

"Okay guys," I said in my head to them. "I have an Idea. Nudge likes Iggy and Iggy likes Nudge. Easy. So, it's their turn to get shoved in a cupboard-" I stopped when Nudge turned back around to face us, a few pieces of clothing in her arms. She threw them on the bed then went back to the wardrobe. I cringed when I saw a skirt.

"Change of plans, guys," I carried on. "We're making Nudge over. My way."

"Your way?" Jazzy asked, mentally obviously.

"Yes. I have more fashion credibility than you lot give me credit for."

Jazzy snorted quietly, her, Ella and Angel were obviously trying not to laugh.

"Shut up!" I mentally yelled, sounding like a five year old who isn't getting what she wanted. "I'll prove it to you. If I don't do a good enough job then I'll wear dresses for a week. Just let me show you."

"Fine."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Good," I replied. "Now, we need to go to my room, but Nudge can't know that this night is for her. As far as she knows, we're going to my room because it's bigger."

"But won't she want to wear the clothes that she picked out?" Jazzy asked.

"Aah, now that is where Angel comes in," I said and she turned to look at me, grinning. "Just make sure she doesn't get suspicious, and if she does, we'll make something up. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Uh-huh."

"Right, now. Now tell Fang that he gets to pick out the other guys' outfits."

"Why?" Ella asked.

"Because Iggy needs making over too, plus, Fang has a better fashion sense than he lets on."

"I'll tell him now." Angel said. I nodded.

"Right guys," I said out loud. Nudge turned around and looked at me. "Let's go to my room."

"Why?" Nudge asked.

"Because there's more space in my room."

"Oh, ok," Nudge mumbled. She reached to pick up some of the clothes but Angel stepped in front of her. She whispered something in Nudge's ear. Nudge grinned. "Ok." I narrowed my eyes at them but ignored my gut suspicion, which was probably a bad idea, and left Nudge's room. We all walked up the stairs and into my room. Nudge sat on my bed with Angel as they talked and Ella, Jazzy and I went to my wardrobe. I went right to the back and pulled out some clothes, showing them to the girls. They turned to look at me and their lips curled into evil smiles.

**Fang's POV**

"I think that I just got attacked by a pair of possessed scissors." I mumbled to myself as I ran my hand through my hair again. I was looking in the mirror, taking in the new look. My black hair, which was once at my shoulders, was now just past my chin. My fringe covered one eye and kept swaying in front of it. I blew it away again as the door opened. Zane, Iggy and Gazzy walked into the room and we all sat down on the bed or floor.

"We've been told to get you dressed." Zane said. I was about to object when a small voice came into my head.

"Fang?" It was Angel.

"Yeah?" I said back. In my head obviously.

"Change of plans. You're now choosing the guys' clothes."

"Why?"

"I- Oh hang on." She said.

"Angel?" I asked. "Angel? Where did you go?"

"Sorry. I was trying to distract Nudge. Right. Tonight is all about Iggy and Nudge. We're gonna try to get them together. Shouldn't be too hard. Ok?"

"Uuh… Yeah," I replied slowly. "But does that mean that you didn't have to cut my hair?"

"No, you needed a haircut. Now, I'll tell the guys and you get started."

"Yes ma'am." I stood up and walked over to the door, waiting for the others. One-by-one they groaned and walked over to me. We left Max's room and walked the short distance to my room. As soon as we closed my door I heard footsteps coming up the stairs then go into Max's room. I went to my closet as the others sat on my bed. I rummaged through my clothes looking at one's that would be best for me and Zane. Then a thought suddenly hit me.

"Zane. You won't fit into our clothes." I said. He looked up at me and shrugged. I turned back around, thinking. I quickly grabbed a few items and threw them on the floor next to me.

"Right. Iggy next." With that we left my room and went into Iggy's, which was next to mine on the left. Everyone sat down once more as I went into Iggy's wardrobe. After a few minutes I pulled out Iggy's outfit and threw at on the floor.

"Get dressed." I told him. We left the room without Iggy as he did as told. We were about to go downstairs to Gazzy's room when I saw the guest bedroom door. Of course.

"Hang on guys." I said. I went into the room, Gazzy and Zane following me. I looked around, wondering where his clothes were kept. Jeb's clothes. I'm not going to explain. It's Max's story to tell, not mine.

I crouched down and started to search the various boxes. I soon found one filled with clothes. I pulled them all out and looked at what was there. Wow, Jeb didn't just wear suits and white lab coats. Without looking I threw Zane his clothes then left the room. Gazzy jogged to keep up with my long strides. He would soon catch up, though. He was growing at one hefty rate, let me tell you. He was only just over a head shorter than Iggy and I. It was kinda sad really, He was all grown up now. Iggy and I wouldn't have a baby brother to mess around with any more.

"I know," Angel surprised me by talking into my head. "It makes me sad too."

I snapped myself out of my thoughts as I pushed into Gazzy's room. I dug around in his chest of drawers for a while. I wanted him to still have that I'm-a-cute-eight-year-old look, but one that he wouldn't kill me for. I tapped my chin for a second then grabbed his clothes and dropped them next to me on the floor. I turned around to see Gazzy looking at the floor. There was a strange look in his eye.

"What's up?" I asked, walking closer to him. He looked up at me.

"I... Nothing." He shook his head.

"You can tell me." I told him.

"Well, I kinda like a girl in my form at school," He said hesitantly. "But she obviously doesn't even know that I exist," He looked up at me, frowning when he saw me grinning. "It's not funny."

"No," I said. "I'm grinning because you are so completely ignorant that it's amazing. Dude, if she goes out of her way, every day, to ignore you, it means that she can't face you because she knows that she likes you." Gazzy frowned in thought, looking at the floor for a second. He then lifted his head and faced me, a bright smile growing large on his lips.

"Wow. Thanks Fang. Don't tell Iggy this, but..." He came up to me and leaned up to whisper in my ear. "You're the best older brother." I gave him a small smile and ruffled his hair. He grinned at me, one eye shut as his short hair flicked around.

"Get dressed, kiddo," I said. "Then meet us in the living room. I'll help you spike your hair up." He nodded his head vigorously. I chuckled at him and left to go back to my room.

All I could think about as I got dressed was that we were all growing up. We weren't teenagers on the run, trying to look after the younger kids any more. And we defiantly weren't little kids anymore. I can remember always wanting to grow up, to make Jeb proud with how tall I could be. But now I want us to just stop were we are. I don't want Nudge, Gazzy and especially Angel to grow up. I want them to be little again. But it doesn't work like that.

* * *

**Who else thinks that the ending is cute?**

**Fang: Not me.**

**Me: Spoil sport...**

**R&R?**


	16. Badassness

**Why hello there my small people! *Ducks as a knife is thrown* I'm sorry for being a day late!**

**Fang: She forgot...**

**Me: SO DID YOU!**

**I've got four reviews for the last chapter... I'm so disappointed in you guys...**

**Skatzaa - It was cute! Very cute! **

**Guest - OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK!**

**iluvwildhorses123 - OH! That's so lovely! Thank you so much!**

**Mini Ride - It's ok, me neither... And thank you!**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Badass-ness**

**Max's POV**

After convincing Nudge to wear the clothes I picked out we all got dressed and started the real torture. Make-up.

"No." I said when Nudge tried to pin me down.

"I'm not wearing a dress, so you have to wear some Make-up." She said, pouting. I glared at her for a while then reluctantly agreed. Nudge squealed happily and started matching up my skin tone.

"So, Angel and Gazzy are coming tonight?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah," I replied closing my eyes as she put some eyeliner on them. "It wouldn't feel right leaving them here alone. Plus, Mum's having some colleges from the CSM over tonight for a meeting. I wanted them to be with us, not a load of adults."

"Yeah," Nudge agreed. "It'll be fun too." Angel skipped up to us, looking so unimaginably cute in her outfit. She was the only one in a dress. It was a gorgeous blue and white striped Maxi dress with a navy blue cardigan. Her golden hair was perfectly curled, going just past her shoulders.

She grinned up at me and I returned it.

"Are you nearly ready?" she asked, her sweet voice like sugar. "'Cause the guys are getting impatient." I looked at Nudge. Her deep chocolate eyes scanned my face for a few moments then she nodded.

"Is everyone else ready?" I called.

"Yeah." Jazzy replied.

"All set." Ella shouted.

"I'm ready, Max." Angels said, her big, bright blue eyes looking up at me. I smiled at her and took her hand. We all left my room and made our way to the living room. Angel stopped suddenly, cocking her head to the side slightly. Then a smile spread her lips. She looked up at me and indicated at me to crouch down to her level. She put her hands around my ear.

"Iggy's nervous. He wants to see Nudge. It's really cute. Here." She squeezed my hand and I suddenly felt her tapping into my brain. I heard Iggy's voice in my head.

"Oh god. I can see now. She's gonna look so absolutely gorgeous. But she can see too. What if she thinks I look stupid? Oh god. I'm gonna kill Fang if she thinks I look stupid. I must say though he has a good fashion sense. Really in touch with his feminine side."

Angel took her hand out of mine, smiling.

"It's cute, isn't it?" She said. I nodded.

We continued down the stairs and to the living room. Ella and Jazzy were giggling with Nudge who looked slightly panicked. There were loud voices coming from the inside the room, shouting, by the sound of it. We all looked at each other and I stepped forward and opened the door. Iggy and Zane seemed to be squaring off, and I couldn't see Fang or Gazzy. I glanced down at Angel who was frowning, eyes glassy. Her eyebrows suddenly shot up and she threw her hands up, waving them at Iggy and Zane.

"No, no, no, no!" She shouted desperately. "He didn't mean it like that!"

"Didn't mean what like what?" I asked slowly.

"Zane said that Nudge had a different skin tone. He meant it in the nice way. He was about to say that it was nice when Iggy exploded, shouting about Zane being racist." Angel explained. I nodded, rolling my eyes. Of course he would, Iggy was so shrouded by thought that when Nudge's name and skin colour came in the same sentence, he would take it badly and flip out. Iggy was known by us to be very calm, but when he got angry, that was it. He was worse than me, sometimes.

"Iggy, calm down. Just 'cause you like Nudge, doesn't mean that you can flip out at anyone and anything." I said, cocking my hip with one hand on it. His pale face instantly flamed and he looked at the floor. The other girls giggled and the guys snickered at Iggy and Nudge's red – well, not as red for Nudge – faces.

Then, for some un-known reason, chaos erupted. One second everyone was just standing there, then they were all at each other's throats. I tried calming them all down but they just ignored me and continued to scream at each other. I gritted my teeth then opened my mouth, ready to explode at them all for not listening, when a very loud, slightly painful whistle screeched through the room. I winced, covering my ears as everyone else did the same. I looked around and saw Fang leaning against the door frame, a half-eaten apple in one hand. Gazzy walked past him, grinning, his blond hair spiked up with gel.

"What is this all about?" He asked his deep, calm voice soothing me and melting the anger I felt a few moments ago.

"Well-"

"Oh. My. God." Nudge breathed. Then she fainted.

**Nudge POV** (Yay! My first one with her! I'm varying it! OH YEAH!)

Where am I? It's so dark here. What if the Whitecoats got me? What if the Erasers hurt the Flock? What if I was back at the School? Oh my god! I'm back at the School! I need to get out! I need help! The Flock will come and save me! They'll come and get me before the Whitecoats can do anything to hurt me. Like surgery. Omigod, what if they already have! What if they did surgery on my eyes and now I'm blind, like Iggy- Oh, wait... Oh yeah! That's why I fainted! Iggy was lookin' so HAWT! Seriously, Fang has a damn good fashion sense. This is quite worrying considering he's a guy... Hmm, he looked pretty hot too. I bet Max is drooling by now! He was wearing a pair of black wash skinny jeans, black converse, and a black short-sleeved button up that un-buttoned at the top, showing off a bit of his toned chest. But he needed a beanie hat to top it off. But he was still smokin' and Max was probably jellified. Then again, Max was smokin' herself, what with her ripped, dark blue skinny jeans, grey long sleeved shirt with no shoulders, her black and red rimmed converse and a grey and red stripped fingerless glove that reached her elbow on one arm, the other was covered with various bracelets and bands. Her hair was dead straight, and she had black eyeliner that rimmed all of the way around her eyes. She'd look good with a beanie too. I might go and get some from Ella. Oh, Ella looked good too. She had black slick leggings, a plain white top, a light blue denim jacket, and black, high-heel boots. I might as well describe everyone's clothes now!

Jazzy was wearing white-wash skinny jeans, a white and black striped, long sleeve top and white high-tops.

Zane was wearing navy blue jeans, his black trainers, (Sneakers) and a navy top that said 'It's getting hot in here, so take off all yo' clothes' in grey. I liked that top. It was so cool! I loved the lyrics and the song and the musician and- Sorry! Anyway.

Gazzy was wearing a shirt that housed a picture of a dinosaur that was saying 'RAWR!' And some camouflage pants.

And Iggy, oh Iggy... He had a tight, white, long-sleeved dress shirt, a black waist coat, black skinny jeans, black Vans and a small black and white felt fedora hat that added that bucket load more of irresistible-ness.

And I was wearing a-

"Nudge? Nuuuuudge?" Max's voice rang through my ears, stopping my train of thought and making me stir.

"Mmn, Whaaa?" I groaned. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. Max was hovering above me, concern and amusement lingering in her eyes. She knew why I had fainted. FML.

"Come on, Hunny." She said, taking hold of my arm and helping me up. I looked around. Everyone was watching me, wide eyed.

"I'm ok." I said, thanking the higher-up that my voice stayed strong.

"That's good." Came a familiar, smooth voice from behind me. I yelped and spun around, only to swoon when I saw Iggy standing there, his lips curled up in a small smile, his cloudy eyes shining. He caught my arm and held me up. I shivered visibly at his touch. I looked at the floor for a second before ripping my arm out of his grasp and stumbling away from him. I rushed to the bathroom. I was about to slam the door shut when a foot went between it and the frame. I looked up, expecting to see Max's beautiful face – She was totally gorgeous! Especially with make-up, but she didn't think so. Anyway! – but I was shocked when I saw an olive skinned face looking down at me, dark eyes peeking through his black bangs.

"What do you want, Fang?" I asked, not meaning to add so much venom to my voice. He shot me a smirk and opened the door enough to squeeze in, then closed it again. He looked down at me as I stared at him, wondering why he was here. After a while, I caved.

"Why are you here?! What could you possibly want from me?! Wha-" Fang covered my mouth. I glared at him until he removed his hand. He shot me a look that told me to shut up and listen.

"Look, Nudge," He started. "I'm not gonna beat around the bush here, like Max would. I'm, gonna be straight with you." I sniffled, suddenly realising that tears were slowly sliding down my cheeks. Fang put a hand my cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb, then leaned down slightly to my height, looking directly into my eyes. Just the simple gesture calmed me.

"I know that you like Iggy. Max knows that you like Iggy. Everyone knows. Except Iggy," I looked up at Fang. His eyes were soft and his lips were curled in the smallest of smiles. "And, I know that Iggy likes you, Max knows that Iggy likes you. Everyone knows. Except you," I scanned his face searching for signs of amusement. There were none. I shot him a big, somewhat watery smile.

"Max is lucky to have you." I whispered. Fang shook his head.

"No, I'm lucky to have Max. I'm lucky she didn't kill me," He said. I laughed. "Baby girl, it's not about what's out here. It's about," He tapped on my chest, just above my heart. "What's in here. 'Kay?" I nodded, beaming. I checked myself in the mirror, glad that none of my make-up had run. Fang grinned at me then opened the door. I walked out, so un-movably grateful for Fang. For my family. For water-proof Mascara.

**Max POV**

I narrowed my eyes at Iggy as he watched Nudge walk away, keeping his eyes trained on a particular spot. I turned to say something to Fang, only to notice that he wasn't there. I looked around. Nowhere. I walked out of the living room, punching Iggy in the gut on the way. I smiled as he coughed and groaned.

I was about to investigate upstairs when I heard the faint click of the bathroom door being closed. I tip-toed up to it, leaning my ear against the wood, listening. Of course, if he was just using the toilet then I wouldn't have, but I knew that Nudge was in there too. **(HEADS OUT OF THE GUTTERS PEOPLE!)**

"Look, Nudge," Fang said, his voice soft and comforting. "I'm not gonna beat around the bush here, like Max would." Hey! "I'm, gonna be straight with you." There were a few sniffles then a pause.

"I know that you like Iggy. Max knows that you like Iggy. Everyone knows. Except Iggy," I looked up at the door for a second. "And, I know that Iggy likes you, Max knows that Iggy likes you. Everyone knows. Except you." I strained my ears a silence dominated once more. What was happening. I was about to ask Angel when Nudge said,

"Max is lucky to have you." I agreed with her. I was.

"No, I'm lucky to have Max. I'm lucky she didn't kill me," He said. I heard Nudge laugh. "Look, baby girl, it's not about what's out here. It's about," There was a pause. "What's in here. 'Kay?" There was some shuffling, then the door handle went down with another soft click. My eyes widened and I silently sprinted for cover. Nudge walked out of the small room first. She was glowing beaming at the floor as she made her way back into the living room. After a few seconds, Fang also emerged, striding into the hallway. He got to the corner then stopped and turned his head slightly.

"Hi Max." He said, a hint of cockiness lingering in his voice. I scowled at him as I came out.

"Did you just say that because you knew I was there? And what was the deal with the speech? What about the 'Baby girl'?" I went on and on. Fang just looked at me, smirked, then turned around and walked into the living room, me following, demanding answers that he and I both knew I wasn't going to get. He can be a true Asshole sometimes. But that's one of the reasons I love him.

* * *

**Well guys! I hope that you enjoyed that chappie!**

**Also, I might have to cut down on uploads. No less than twice a week. Only because I'm editing my book and re-writing the whole beginning part, and it has to be done for October so that it can be printed. Sorry!**

**R&R?!**


	17. Spicin' it up

**Hello.**

**Fang: She's grumpy. She's only got five reviews. I'm gonna answer them because she might snap at you.**

**Me: *Growls***

**Fang: *Inches away slowly***

**Skatzaa - Yeah, Maddie (Your faithful author) likes it like that, ya know? I guess I can be like that sometimes. We have a very good plan, we just hope that they don't hate us for it afterwards.**

**Mini Ride - Thank you! Maddie likes nice thing like that. I think it's kind of me. I would call her baby girl, she always doted on me!**

**Ladybug3264 - Thanks, I will tell Maddie when she isn't sop grumpy.**

**Guest - This is us, updating.**

**Fang: So, Maddie was ranting to me earlier - which was just****_ so_**** much fun - and she said that she isn't going to put the next chapter up unless she has at least eight reviews!**

**Without further ado, or whatever it is that she says...**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Spicin' it up**

**Max POV**

We were all on a bus, right at the back. Nudge had forced Fang and I to wear beanie hats. To be truthful, I thought that they looked really good, especially on Fang, what with his black, newly styled hair that made me want to just run my fingers through it and – Anyway.

"Hey, Max," Angel whispered to me. I looked at her. She was watching something at the front of the bus. I followed her gaze, catching sight of a guy who was staring at me, not at all trying to hide it. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"He looks... Familiar." Angel said, her usually strong voice small.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She was shaking her head, seemingly very confused.

"I can't read his mind, Max. When I try to get in I just get a load of static. Ya' know?" She told me. I nodded, carefully looking over the guy's features. There was something about him. He did look really familiar.

"Max?" Fang asked. He was sitting behind me with Iggy. "You 'kay?" I nodded, nuzzling my cheek against his as he leant forward. I glanced back at the guy for a second, seeing that his expression had changed from an easy smile to a slight frown. I glared at him until he turned away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Angel cock her head to the side.

"He knows who we are, Max. He knows you." She whispered, leaning close. I gave her a sketchy look before returning to the strange man. He was gone. I looked around, wondering how he could have disappeared so suddenly.

"Where'd he go?" I mumbled to Angel.

"I don't know." She said, sounding panicked. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine. We're just having an off day." I told her. She nodded, relaxing slightly.

It was another ten minutes or so until we made it to our required stop. Bells rang around us as Gazzy repeatedly pressed the stop button. I reached over Angel and slapped his hand away from the buzzer, giving him a stern look at the same time. He grinned at me then hopped off his seat and the bus. Once the retched tin-can-of-death had rolled away we started the short walk to the club. As we got closer I saw the long line to get in and the tall, very sturdy looking bouncer that stood guard.

"You got this covered Ange?" I whispered.

"No," She said after a pause. "I can't get far enough into his mind to control him. Sorry. What now?"

"Plan B." I muttered. I walked to the front of our little group and straight up to the bouncer, ignoring the boos and vulgar coming from the cue. He gave me a stern look.

"To the back of the line." He said, sounding very bored and annoyed.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my voice suddenly running very smooth and melodic. I felt a strange sensation light inside of me. I glanced up quickly and caught my reflection on a piece of shiny metal. My eyes weren't the usual chocolaty brown, they were a brilliant caramel gold, rich and totally irresistible. Which is exactly what I wanted.

I stood up on my toes and leant forward, my hands lightly skimming the bouncer's chest.

"Yea-" He stopped mid-word. His eyes un-focused slightly and he opened and closed his mouth, obviously trying to find the right words to say.

"You... Who..." He mumbled. I smiled at him, not out of amusement, but purely to capture his attention better. Then, get this, I began to sing.

Not like with words, but it was more like a tune, a hum. The melody's pitch raised and I saw all of the men flinch out of the corner of my eye, including Iggy, Zane and Gazzy. But Fang didn't, he stayed still watching the scene coolly.

"You didn't see us." I said, my voice low, a whisper.

"I... I didn't see you." He repeated.

"You will let us in now."

"I will let you in now." With that he stepped to the side and opened the door. I lead us all in. I felt someone shaking my shoulder but I ignored it, only being able to concentrate on all of the flinching men around me. Everything suddenly turned as I was spun around. One second I was looking at the bar and the next I was staring into a pair of eyes more brilliant than the rich ones I was displaying. As I looked deep into his onyx pits, I felt the fire inside me wither and die. I blinked a few times, the caramel colour fading then vanishing all together.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Fang flashed me a quick smile then led me to our table, an arm draped around my shoulders affectionately.

** Da da da da da da circus! Da da da da da da afro circus, afro circus, afro. Polka dot, polka dot, polka dot AFRO!**

We were about two hours into our night out. Since arriving the club had only become more and more packed with people. I had let Nudge have one drink. _One._ And only because she looked upset about not being able to have one. Ella usually had Mum's permission to drink. And I know what you're thinking, but you're wrong. Mum knows for a fact that if she doesn't let Ella have a set amount of Alcohol she can drink then she'll somehow get completely splintered. It had happened. Twice. So she set her an amount to drink that wouldn't get her drunk but that would allow her to enjoy the privilege of drinking. Tonight, however, she wasn't allowed so I was told to keep an eye on her, which was just awesome because she was _sulking about it._

"I can't believe that Mum told me I can't drink!" She squealed for the fiftieth time. I snapped.

"You want a drink?" I asked, grabbing my glass. She nodded her head vigorously. "Well here you go then." I held up my glass held it towards her, then threw the drink in her face. Yeah, she wasn't very happy about it. She screamed, loud and high. Everyone stopped talking and heads swivelled towards us. And, me being me, I decided to make a scene to embarrass her further.

I stood up from my seat in the booth and glared her down.

"I think you know why you aren't allowed to drink, I know that the rest of us do!" I shouted at her, watching as she shrank back. Everyone's attention was on us now and Ella's face was bright red. I looked around glaring at our spectators until they turned away, then whispered,

"Stop being such a spoilt cow, Ella." I glared at her for a few more seconds before walking away to let out some steam.

As I walked through the crowd I felt the floor vibrate under my feet with the beat of the music. I shoved my way through to the front and saw a D.J standing by a table, waving his arms around frantically.

"Come on guys!" He yelled to us. "Winner gets two thousand bucks! Who wants two thousand bucks?!"

"What's the competition?" I asked, stepping forward. He scanned my body, his gaze resting on a few particular places.

"Singin'. Best wins." He replied. I nodded, considering it. After a few moments an idea began to form, an idea so awesome that I just had to suggest it.

"Hey, D.J!" I yelled. "I have an idea."

**Fang's POV**

As Max stormed away I made the wise decision to wait for a few minutes before going after her. I knew from experience how angry she could get if she didn't cool down.

We were all watching Ella for her reaction. She was just sitting there, staring into space. After a bit she stood up slowly.

"Excuse me." She muttered, then walked away. I sighed, also heaving myself up from the booth. I leaned down to Iggy's ear.

"You're in-charge." I whispered. He nodded. I left him to it as I tried to trace Max's steps. I struggled with the crowd, trying not to shove anyone too hard. I soon saw her. She was standing next to a guy with huge earphones around his neck. A D.J probably. I waded over to her. She was bent over a table, writing something down on paper. I saw her shiver then her head shot up and she looked directly at her. She gave me an evil smile that made me inwardly cringe. As I walked closer she finished what she was doing, folded the paper and put it into her pocket.

"What're you doing?" I asked casually. She just continued to smile at me. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Get the others and bring them to the main stage." She said. I narrowed my eyes at her then agreed. I did as told – grudgingly enough – and wondered what the hell she was doing.

"Why are we here again?" Iggy asked for the fiftieth time. I whacked the back of his head, causing him to scowl at me.

"Max wants us." I said. "Speak of the devil." She walked onto the large stage, coming to the front, holding a microphone.

"Hey guys!" She yelled to the crowd who responded with a scream. "You heard about the singing competition?" The crowd jeered again. "Well I've spiced it up a bit. Me and my friends," she indicated to us. "Are competing. Boys against girls. The team who wins will get two thousand bucks to share between them. Well, us." She gestured for us to get on stage with her. After a lot of hesitation we did.

"Fang, Iggy and Zane are the boy's team!" She shouted enthusiastically tearing another roar out of our spectators. "And Nudge, Jazzy and I are the girl's team!" Max turned to me, an irresistible smile on her gorgeous face. She knew that I wanted to refuse. She knew that I was going to. So she was trying to convince me. And, unfortunately for me, it worked.

"Ladies first." I said. Max shook her head.

"No, no, no. I've set some rules," She explained. "Angel is on your team. She's gonna help you out with song choice. Gazzy is on ours. Angel, being Angel, can read minds, so you're to go first so that she doesn't see our choice before we announce it. You set the standards each round. There are three. Then we do two more songs together. Ok?"

"Who's judging?" I asked.

"The crowd." She replied. I rolled this around in my brain for a while.

"Fine. But, no using your little charm powers. _Ok_?" I said. She punched my arm at my impersonation of her.

"You have a few minutes to decide what to sing first. Just tell D.J what it is and he'll sort out the music." I nodded then walked off stage and took my little group to a corner.

"Right Angel," I said to her. "What should we do first?" I asked. She tapped her chin, obviously trying to decide.

"It has to be a love song!" She said suddenly, making Zane jump. "We set the standard, so the first round has to be love songs, to get into the audiences hearts. We're gonna play on the girls' hearts. In a nice way, of course." I nodded agreeing.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Iggy mumbled.

"Yeah, whatever." Zane obviously didn't like the whole singing thing. I patted him on the back.

"Cheer up dude. If we win, we get two thousand to share between us." He perked up a bit at that.

"So, what do girls like in love songs?" Iggy asked.

"Well, they like to be told that they're beautiful, that they mean the world to you, that they are loved, that you would do anything for them, that-"

"Ok Ange, that's enough," I told her. "So..."

"I've got it!" Iggy exclaimed.

* * *

**Fang: Yo, 'tis me again. She's still pissed at you lot, except for those who reviewed of course.**

**I would suggest that you all review, otherwise, no more chapters...**

**R&R? Please? For me?**


	18. Skipping All Around Me

**OH MY GOODNESS! I HAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS!**

**Fang: Only eleven...**

**Me: Yeah but it's better than, like, three, or none.**

**Fang I guess...**

**Me: REVIEW TIME!**

**TooCoolToHaveAName - Yes, I was, YOU HADN'T REVIEWED EITHER! CARE TO EXPLAIN?**

**Sibuna-Girl99 - Thank you, and here it is!**

**Skatzaa - Ahh, my ever faithful reviewer! You'll be surprised!  
It just annoys me because I know that it's had 7,612 views and I only get a few reviews from all of those people.**

**Heart Breaking 101 - Thank you.**

**Novastrike687 - Thank you, I appreciate that you tell me these things!  
Me: Say hi, Fang!  
Fang: Hi...**

**Sinca - No, you shouldn't, I hate those guys! There is no way I would ever put a gay-boy song in one of my Fics!**

**ilovehugs1996 - Thank you, I like to hear that people enjoy my writing, considering I'm about to sell a book!**

**MouthOfLightening - Thanks, and read Sinca's reply.**

**Mini Ride - ANOTHER FAITHFUL PERSON!  
OMIGOD, I love that Fic so much! I've been reading it since it very first came out!  
They did review, as you can see! **

**Ladybug3264 - Yeah, I wasn't a very happy person. Fang wanted me to write more about 'how awesome he is' Which he isn't.  
Fang: Hey!  
You'll know soon, maybe, and that it's her own fault that because she cheated on Iggy.  
Thank you for asking questions instead of just putting 'I'm confused' I hate that...**

**Guest - Me too, my other ever faithful reader! Me too.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Skipping All Around Me**

**Third Person**

Max watched as Iggy walked up to D.J – that was actually is name, surprisingly enough – and whispered something to him. He nodded and leaned over a speaker to his laptop and typed something in. After a few moments D.J nodded again and started setting up speakers and microphones. Max narrowed her eyes as Fang walked on stage and stood in front of the centre mic. _So, he's on lead?_ Max thought. _Interesting._

Fang tapped the mic a few times, checking that it worked. Iggy and Zane lined up next to Fang and also checked their microphones. Fang wasn't happy about this. He didn't like talking, let alone singing. Iggy had told him that he'd heard Fang singing to Angel once, and that he was good. Fang had just shrugged, figuring that there was no way he could get out of the situation.

"Hey, um, we're gonna sing Heartbeat, by Scouting for Girls." Iggy said. Fang and Zane nodded, both looking very miffed.

The music started up and Max instantly recognized it. She wasn't very good with names and she only knew songs by their tune, telling her a name was like asking her to work out the square root of five hundred and three without a calculator.

_Fang: Am I alone in your heart? Have I a hope with your heart?_

Max's jaw dropped to the floor, along with everyone else's. He was _good._ Like, superstar, can sing live good.

_Fang: She's such a teaser. She's such a star. Gimme a reason, or gimme a chance. Am I alone in your heart? Am I alone in your heart? It tears me apart!  
Iggy and Zane: Am I alone?  
Fang: Doing all I can do just to be close to you. Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat. Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse. Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Gimme an evening or gimme a night, I'll show you the time, of your life. I'll walk you home safe, from the dark. I'll give you my jacket, I'll give you my heart!  
But she won't come dancing, tonight, she's having the time, of her life!  
Iggy and Zane: Am I alone?  
Fang: Doing all I can do just to be close to you. Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat. Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse. Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
I do love, she does heartbreak. I did love till she broke my heart. I do love, she does heartbreak. I did love till she broke my heart.  
I do love!  
Iggy and Zane: I do love!  
Fang: She does heartbreak!  
Iggy and Zane: I do love!  
Fang: I did love!  
Iggy and Zane: I do love!  
Fang: Till she broke my heart!  
I do love!  
Iggy and Zane: I do love!  
Fang: She does heartbreak!  
Iggy and Zane: I do love!  
Fang: I did love!  
Iggy and Zane: I do love!  
Fang: Till she broke my heart!  
Iggy and Zane: Skip a heartbeat...  
Fang: Doing all I can do just to be close to you. Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat. Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse. Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
I skip a heartbeat for you.  
Doing all I can do just to be close to you. Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat. Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse. Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
All: I skip a heartbeat for you..._

They all finished the song with a smile. Even Fang. It was so much more fun than they thought it would be. They really enjoyed performing, and it surprised them, especially Zane who had before wished that he was never born.

Max, however, was fuming. She didn't think that they'd be _that_ good. She had to think of something better. The Boys had set the standards; Round one was love songs.

"How do we match that?" Nudge whisper/shouted. Max turned to Gazzy.

"What do guys like in a love song?" She asked.

"Guy's don't like love songs." Gazzy replied. Max gritted my teeth.

"What do guys like in loves songs?" She ground out again. Gazzy shrugged.

"I dunno," He said, earning a sigh from her. "We like to hear about how awesome we are, how you couldn't live without us. Sex." Max gave him a sharp look at the last word. "Well, not me. Obviously."

"Hmm," She mumbled, tapping her chin.

"OH! OH! ME! PICK ME! PLEASE!" Nudge shouted suddenly, stretching her arm up above her head and waving it around. Max stared at her for a second before nodding. She let out a breath that she was obviously holding.

"There's this song that has all of those in. The singer is a girl and she has a really unique voice. I'd love to have a voice like that. It would be so awesome-sauce! And-" Max cut Nudge off with her hand.

"Name? Artist?" She asked, exasperated.

"All Around Me. Flyleaf." She said quickly. Max thought it over, but of course, she was no good with names.

"Give me the beat." Max said. Nudge nodded and hummed a quick tune, only just loud enough for Max to hear. "Yep, I know it. Let's do this." Everyone nodded and she walked up to D.J and told him the choice. He smiled.

"Yeah, man. Let me get it up." He said. Once he had set everything up Max walked to the Girls.

"Who's on lead?" She asked. Nobody replied. "Oh come on. Buck up."

"I think that you should, Max." Nudge said.

"What? Why?" Max stuttered, totally not up to the idea.

"Oh come on," Jazzy sneered. "Buck up." She obviously wasn't all too happy about the whole thing. Max glared at her.

"Fine, but you two are so baking me cookies for a week." She agreed. Nudge and Jazzy whooped and skipped to the stage. Max groaned, trailing after them. She went to the mic in the middle and cleared her throat.

"Uh, hi," She mumbled. "We're doing All Around Me, by Flyleaf." There was a loud cheer as the music started up.

_Max: My hands are searching for you. My arms are out stretched toward you. I feel you on my fingertips, my tongue dances behind my lips for you. This fire rising through my being. Burning I'm not used to seeing you.  
I'm alive.  
I'm alive.  
I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing. Holding onto what I'm feeling, savouring this heart that's healing.  
My hands float up above me and you whisper you love me. And I begin to fade, into our secret place._

Max did as the lyrics say, lifting her arms then reaching out to the crowd, pointing right at Fang.

_Max: The music makes me sway._

Max swung her hips from side to side slowly, the other girls copying.

_Max: The Angels singing say we are alone with you. I am alone and they are too with you.  
All: I'm alive  
I'm alive!  
I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing. Holding onto what I'm feeling, savouring this heart that's healing.  
Max: And so I cry...  
Nudge and Jazzy: Holy...  
Max: The light is white...  
Nudge and Jazzy: Holy...  
Max: And I see you...  
I'm alive!  
Nudge and Jazzy: I'm alive!  
Max: I'm alive!  
Nudge and Jazzy: I'm alive!  
Max: I'm alive..!  
I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing. Holding onto what I'm feeling, savouring this heart that's healing.  
Take my hand, I give it to you. Now you own me all I am.  
You said you would never leave me, I believe you, I believe!_

A twinge of pain ran through Fang as Max's face crumpled for a second on that last line. She pointed into the crowd and wouldn't meet his eyes, like she had been for the rest of the song. The smile that spread her lips was fake.

_All: I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing. Holding onto what I'm feeling, savouring this heart that's healed._

The Girls finished the song perfectly hitting and holding the note. They bowed to the roaring crowd then hopped off stage. Max brushed past Fang. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm, really glad that he wasn't drop-kicked. She pulled away and continued to walk. He followed her outside. Max stood with her back to him, instantly starting to shiver from the cold, Fang wanted to wrap his arms around her, make her feel warm again.

"Max, I-" Fang started.

"No." Max growled. Fang walked around her and stood in front of her, bending his head slightly to look directly into her eyes. He walked forwards, causing her to back up and into the wall. Max glared at him until she finally noticed the sad look in his black eyes. She'd never seen him so remorseful before.

"I should have never left. I was so stupid. But that doesn't matter anymore. What matters is now. What matters is us. You..." He trailed away, putting a hand on her stomach. She cocked her head to the side.

"What?" She asked, confused. He just shook his head.

"Nothing." He murmured. He looked back into Max's eyes.

"It's just... How do I know that you won't leave me again?" Max whispered.

"You don't. But I won't." He replied. Max pouted, making him give a small laugh. He looked her in the eyes, his own shining. A small, barely there smile graced his soft lips and he leant down and kissed Max gently, hoping that she would respond. And she did, putting her arms loosely around his neck and kissing back.

**LINEY LINEY!**

Nudge opened the back door of the club sucking in a deep lungful of fresh air, chanting to herself. _I hate being in tight places, I hate being in tight places!_ But it wasn't her claustrophobia that had driven her outside, it was Iggy. He had been looking directly at her all throughout her song. She was so flustered. He was so incredibly good looking, especially in those clothes, and she was completely spell-bound by him. She hated the effect he had on her, but she adored it at the same time. She liked the way his looks made her blush. How when he brushes against her when they walk past makes her crave more of his touch.

Nudge was about to start ranting to herself when she heard the hushed voice of her leader.

"No." She peeked around the corner of the building, being careful not to be seen. Max was backed against a wall, glaring into Fang's dark eyes. But her glare suddenly softened.

"I should have never left. I was so stupid. But that doesn't matter anymore. What matters is now. What matters is us. You..." Fang's sentence trailed away from him. He put a hand on Max's stomach. Both Max and Nudge cocked their heads to the side.

"What?" Max asked. Fang shook his head in reply.

"Nothing." He murmured. He looked back into Max's eyes.

"It's just... How do I know that you won't leave me again?" Max whispered, making Nudge put a hand over her heart.

"You don't. But I won't." He replied. Max pouted. Fang looked her in the eyes a small, barely there smile on his lips and he leant down and kissed Max gently. She put her arms around his neck and kissed back. Nudge couldn't help what she did next.

"NAAAAW!" She squealed, making Max and Fang jump and pull away. "That was _sooooo_ cute! You two are, like, meant for each other and, like, such an amazingly cute couple! But how do I know that you two haven't been talking about the competition? Huh? Exactly, I don't. So, come on Max. Fang needs to go back to his group and get ready for the next round."

"But-" Max was cut off by Nudge grabbing her arm and dragging her away from Fang.

"Uh uh uh! No! I can't trust you to not give anything away, not that we've talked about anything. But still! Come on. Stop wriggling!" Fang smirked and followed after the two now bickering girls. They all re-entered the club. They were about to reach the stage again when Nudge bumped into someone's chest. To her utter shock and horror it was Iggy. He stepped back slightly, apologizing as Nudge's face flamed. Her hands had instinctively gone up and landed on Iggy's chest. She ripped them away, her face a mask of complete horror. Max was laughing her head off, her head on Fang's chest as she tried to suppress it. Her head bounced as he chuckled. Nudge was mumbling to herself and Iggy was bright red, edging away.

Max's knees failed her as all of her energy was put to trying to breathe through her laughter. Fang caught her and his chuckle grow to a full laugh. Iggy and Nudge glared at the laughing couple. Iggy pushed them over hoping that the shock would make them stop. If anything, as they landed on the floor, they laughed harder. Nudge made an annoyed shriek then stormed away. Iggy also left, fuming at himself for being so awkward with Nudge.

"Oh crap," Max moaned. "My stomach" Fang instantly stopped laughing, confusing Max with is seriousness.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It hurts from all of the laughing..." Max said, not getting what was so bad about that.

"Oh, right." Fang said. He got up and pulled Max up too. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then walked to his group. Max joined the Girls, glowing inside and out.

"What's with her?" Jazzy asked Nudge. Nudge just angrily shrugged.

Zane, who was watching the scene, suddenly snapped his fingers.

"I know the next song!" He shouted, knowing that he had picked a good one.

* * *

**Right, you likey? No Likey, No Lighty! (I hate that show...)**

**Right, a bit of a competition here! The title of this chapter is a mix of the names of the two songs in it. The next chapter is called 'Don't Rock Your Body' I want you all to try and guess what the next two songs are gonna be, the winner gets a sneak peek at My Soldier in Blue, which is the book that I'm publishing next year! Ready, Set, Don't go, I have more to say...**

**Well, like the last chapter, I want an amount of reviews or I won't update.**

**Well this time I want fifteen. Some of you might think that's harsh but I don't really care, I've only been getting, like, three or so.**

**If I don't get fifteen reviews from DIFFERENT PEOPLE I won't update. I'm sorry that I had to do this, but I hate the fact that there must be at lease five hundred or so people reading this but I'm getting so little reviews.**

**So, R&R?**


	19. Don't Rock Your Body!

**HELLO! It took you a painful amount of time to get to fifteen reviews...**

**craziaddict - Ok, I'm gonna try to reply to all of your reviews.  
1. I know!  
3. Me too, I think that she runs way too much.  
5. MWHAHAHAHAH!  
7. It is great isn't it. No man can resist Max's lusciousness!  
****8. It hasn't been said... You are the first to catch on. So what will happen? o_O  
9. YUP! I LOVE THOSE THINGS!  
11. Love that review... "Like, WHOA... SURPRISE ATTACK!" Surprise butt-sex! Lol. Sorry.  
12. Me too, and thanks!  
13. Max likes to tease him... I would too, just sayin'  
15. Yup.  
16. You know too much!  
18. I know, I like sweet Fang. My Novel is called 'My Soldier in Blue.' It's the first of the series called 'It's Us Against Them.' It's publish date is some time early next year.**

**Skatzaa - I just love you, did you know that? No? Well you do know!  
And again, you guessed it early, you know WAY TOO MUCH! **

**TooCoolToHaveAName - Hey, no excuse, and no thank you, someone might think that I'm some crazy stalker-rapist or something.**

**Heart Breaking 101 - YOU KNOW TOO MUCH TO!**

**Elybean123 - YAY! FAXNESS!**

**RandomPeep - Two long reviews from you then...  
1. I wouldn't say 5 thousand bazillion... They are stupid people, but I like you, you review, and you have an excuse!  
2. Thank you for the second, totally random review, it warms my cockells. No, that just doesn't sound right. I AM A GIRL!**

**BookWorm0001 - Thank you!**

**TheBookShelf - AGAIN, YOU KNOW WAY TOO MUCH!**

**Ladybug3264 - Right Fang, say it.  
Fang: I don't wanna!  
Me: You sound like such a child! JUST SAY IT OR NO CANDY FOR YOU!  
Fang: FIIIIIIINE! ... I love you like a little-  
Me: Lickle.  
Fang: *Sighs* I love you like a **_**li****ckl**_**_e_ baby, ****Ladybug3264.  
**

**Insanity is my Reality 2512 - SO DID I!  
**

**DreamingInDaylight - No, you weren't, but thank you! I LOVE YOU!**

**Mini Ride - I CAN'T TELL YOU!**

**Guest - Please, don't call yourselves Guest, because I think that there's two of you, which makes my life that little bit more painful.**

**Flying Star Forever - Thank you.**

**I couldn't reply to all of your reviews because some of them didn't show up or I put them into a review with another's. Sorry!**

** Without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Don't Rock Your Body!**

**Nudge's POV**

OMIGOD! I could not have just done that! But I had. Omigod! Why me, why me? It was as if I could feel his skin burning through his clothes and searing mine. And I wasn't even wearing a dress, for God sake! AAAAAH! Max and Fang just laughed at us, too! I couldn't believe it! Max was supposed to help me with things like this and Fang was the one who was consoling me earlier. Wait... OMIGOD! OMIGOD! He said that Iggy... .GOD! No way! He totally doesn't! Does he? Omigod what if he does?! We could be together. He could take me out on dates. One day he would propose and I would scream yes and give him a rib cracking hug! Then we would get married, and make love for the first time on our Honeymoon! That would get me pregnant and then we would have seven kids. Justin, a boy, will be the oldest, then a girl, Natasha, then Blake, a boy. Then twin sisters, Natalie and Kim. Then Cody, a boy. And or youngest will be a little baby girl called Max. I CAN'T WAIT!

"Ur Nudge," Max mumbled. "Why are you hugging me?" My eyes shot open and I looked up to see Max looking down at me, eyebrows high. I laughed awkwardly and let her go.

"Sorry..." Said, making that the shortest sound that ever came out of my mouth.

"Yeah. The Boys are about to start." Jazzy told me awkwardly. I nodded and turned my attention to the stage, not willing to discuss what I was thinking about for the first time in my life. I could feel them giving me weird looks but I ignored it and tried to keep my eyes off of Iggy's butt as he walked up the steps and on-stage. Mmmmm...

"Err, Nudge..." Max murmured. "Why are you saying 'Mmmmm'?" I whipped around and faced her, my face flaming instantaneously. Jazzy was snickering and, once again, Max was staring at me with her eyebrows in her hair. I opened my mouth to start a rant but Fang's voice cut me off, thank God!

"Uh, hey, we're gonna sing Rock Your Body, by the good Justin. Justin Timberlake." A few people laughed and Fang gave a small smile, making most of the girls swoon.

_Fang: Don't be so quick to, walk away. Dance with me. I wanna rock your body, please stay. Dance with me. You don't have to admit you, wanna play. Dance with me. Just let me rock you, till the break of day. Dance with me.  
Got time, but I don't mind. Just wanna rock you girl. I'll have whatever you have. Come on, just give it up girl. See I've been watching you, and I like the way you move. So go ahead, girl, just do, that ass shaking thing you do.  
All: So you grab your girls and you grab a couple more. And you all come meet me in the middle of the floor. Said the air is thick, it's smelling right. So you blast to the left and you sail to the right.  
Zane: Don't be so quick to, walk away. Dance with me. I wanna rock your body, please stay. Dance with me. You don't have to admit you, wanna play. Dance with me. Just let me rock you, till the break of day. Dance with me.  
I don't mean no harm, just wanna rock you girl. Make a move but be calm, let's go let's give it a whirl. See it appears to me, you like the way I move. I'll tell you what I'm gonna do, pull you close and share my groove.  
All: So you grab your girls and you grab a couple more. And you all come meet me in the middle of the floor. Said the air is thick, it's smelling right. So you blast to the left and you sail to the right.  
Iggy: Don't be so quick to, walk away. Dance with me. I wanna rock your body, please stay. Dance with me. You don't have to admit you, wanna play. Dance with me. Just let me rock you, till the break of day. Dance with me. _

A girl walked on-stage and stood close to Iggy. Too close. I narrowed my eyes.

_ Girl: Talk to me boy  
Iggy: No disrespect I don't mean no harm.  
Girl: Talk to me boy.  
Iggy: But I can't wait to have you in my arms.  
Girl: Talk to me boy!  
Iggy: Hurry up 'cause you're takin' too long!  
Girl: Talk to me boy!  
Iggy: Better have you naked by the end of this song._

I growled deep in my throat as she winked at him and he gave her a flirty smile.

_ Iggy: So why did you come for?  
Girl: I came to dance with you.  
Iggy: And you wanna hit the floor.  
Girl: I need to romance with you.  
Iggy: If you want love forever more.  
Girl: And I'll take the chance.  
Both: If love is here on the floor  
Iggy: Hey. Dance with me. Yeah. Come on baby.  
Boys: Don't be so quick to, walk away. Dance with me. I wanna rock your body, please stay. Dance with me. You don't have to admit you, wanna play. Dance with me. Just let me rock you, till the break of day. Dance with me.  
Girl: Talk to me boy.  
Boys No disrespect I don't mean no harm.  
Girl: Talk to me boy.  
Boys: But I can't wait to have you in my arms.  
Girl: Talk to me boy!  
Boys: Hurry up 'cause you're takin' too long!  
Girl: Talk to me boy!  
Boys: Better have you naked by the end of this song.  
Zane: (Beat box solo)  
Boys: Don't be so quick to walk away. I was just thinkin' of you. Don't be so quick to walk away. We could do something. Don't be so quick to walk away. I like the way you look right now. Don't be so quick to walk away. Come over here baby. Are you feeling me? Let's do somethin'..._

The song ended and everyone clapped. Except me. Because I was seething at the ground, willing that girl to drop dead. As the crowd's cheers dulled I heard a noise. A noise that sent me over the edge. A laugh. From _him. _Then a giggle. From _her_. And I snapped.

Everyone close to me gasped at the loud smash that erupted as I crushed the glass in my hand. It took Max a millisecond to rush up to me and start pulling glass out of my skin. I didn't make a sound as the sharp pains shot up my arm. I was way too pissed. When Max was finished she pulled a bandage from her pocket (She was still super paranoid) and wrapped up my hand. Once finished she lifted my chin and looked into my eyes for a while. She pursed her lips then nodded, as if she knew why I was hating at the world.

"Iggy!" She snapped suddenly. I saw him jump and then scramble to us, almost tripping up. Ha! "Fang!" Said bird-man looked up sharply then also joined us.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"I need to show Nudge and Iggy something care to give me a hand?" She said, giving him a pointed look. He smirked and nodded. Max led us through the crowd and to a secluded part of the club. My eyes widened at what I saw.

"No! NO!" I shouted as Max opened the door to a cupboard and Fang shoved Iggy and I in. But this wasn't any old cupboard. No. This was the same cupboard that I had put Max and Fang in to get them together.

**Iggy's POV (I'm varying it! Look at me!)**

Oh no! Oh no! I think that I may start hyperventilating. I was trapped in a cupboard with Nudge and all of her sexy glory. And she was incredibly pissed. At _me_. I wasn't really sure why.

"Why the fuck?! I mean, like, why would Max do this. She knows that I'm hating at you right now and that I totally don't want to be anywhere near you! GOD! I mean, why in the H-E-L-L did you flirt with that slutty girl that came on the stage?! She's a whore. She wants to be on you for a few minutes then she'll drop you in the dust! It's, like, stupid because, like, I'm so much better at keeping you happy and I'll love you and... Wait... OH FUCKING SHIT BALLS! NO! NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

She looked at me, her warm eyes wide. My jaw had dropped at "Why the fuck?!"

"Nudge. Are you... Jealous?" I asked, a small smile sliding onto my lips. She looked at me.

"NO! NO! Why would I be jealous? I mean, it's not like I fainted when I saw you earlier- SHIT! I DID IT AGAIN!"

I chuckled at her red face and walked close to her. She looked up at me with a cute pout on her lips.

"Don't be embarrassed," I murmured. "When I saw you earlier I got a boner." She looked at me then smiled.

"Really?" She asked, making that the shortest thing that she's ever said to me. I nodded. "Well then let's see if..." She leaned against me and pressed our lips together. My eyes widened. She pulled back after a few moments and looked at my shocked face.

"How about now?" She asked. I smirked and pressed my body into hers, pushing her back into the wall.

"Almost, but I need a little more." I mumbled. She smiled and our lips crashed together. My tongue slid through her lips and she let me though her teeth. Her fingers tangled in my hair as my hand went down to her thigh. I lifted her leg onto my hip. She took the hint and jumped up, wrapping her legs around me.

I don't know how long we were like that, but it must have been a while because when the door opened, Nudge and I pulled away and shielded our eyes from the light with our hands.

"Well- WHOA! I was _not_ expecting you guys to go that far!" Max said. I was confused for a moment but then I looked at my position. Nudge's back was pressed flush against the wall and her legs were wrapped around me, her hands in my hair. One of my hands was... On a bad place. Nudge looked down and I whipped my hand away from her breast and blushed profusely. But everyone had already seen it. Including Zane.

"Dude!" He yelled, holding up a hand for me to high-five. "You be getting some, my son!" nobody said anything and I didn't slap his hand. His face dropped slightly and he put his hand down. Max gave me a pointed look and I realised that we were still in our 'position'. Everyone kind of floated away. As he left, I saw Fang give Nudge a look and I felt Nudge nod.

"Uhh... Sorry for, you know, having my hand on-"

"It's ok," Nudge murmured, cutting me off. "I kinda liked it." She hopped off me and went to the doorway of the cupboard. When I was behind her she turned around, stood on her tip-toes and gave me a long, lingering, barley there kiss. I felt my eyes flutter shut. After a few moments I heard laughter and giggling. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that Nudge wasn't in front of me anymore; she was with the other girls. I blinked a few times, leaned back on my feet fully from where I had been leaning forward, then, like some kind of drunkard – or blind person-, I stumbled forwards to the guys. When I got there Fang bumped his shoulder against mine. I smiled at him and he suddenly grabbed me in a head-lock and took off my hat. Then noogied me.

"Uncle! UNCLE!" I yelled. He laughed – a real and true one, not one of his gay chuckles – and let me go.

"Prick." I mumbled as everyone continued to laugh.

**Max's POV**

After getting Iggy and Nudge together, FINALLY, it was our turn to perform. But as we got to the stage, there was a loud commotion going on in the crowd. We shoved our way to the front and saw what was causing it. A certain red-head was on-stage.

"Hi everyone! I wanna show these sluts how it's really done!"

Everyone booed but she still carried on. The music for Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls came on and my eyes narrowed in anger.

**Lissa: Oh, baby doll!  
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around she's not all over you!**

I think that a vein popped in my neck. She was changing the lyrics!

**And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of my mind  
I know you should be home with me **

That little bitch! She was winking at Fang and obviously trying to look sexy.

"I'm going to kill her!" I screamed in my head.

"Ow Max." Angel replied. "Never mind, I have an idea!"

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend wasn't a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha **

Nudge was in on it to! This would be so great!

Nudge lifted one hand tweaked it a bit, looking for the metal switch that we needed. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she nodded her head to the correct leaver that was behind the curtains off-stage. I walked up to it and looked it over, then glanced at Fang. He looked kind of repulsed, which was good! Great even! He looked up and saw me. I gave him an evil smirk and he grinned. I looked around for security. Seeing no one I put one hand on the leaver, flicked my nose with my thumb innocently, then pulled the leaver down. And, whaddya know? It opened a trap door that Little Miss. Twig was standing on. She screamed as she fell.

**Lissa: Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't chaAAAHAHAHAAAH!**

I flicked the leaver once more and the trap door closed. I walked on-stage and Nudge and Jazzy joined me.

"I apologize for that atrocity that calls its self a human, when it clearly sounds like a dying whale. This is how you are supposed to do it." The crowd cheered and the music started again.

_Max: Oh, baby dolls  
I know you like me  
Nudge and Jazzy: (I know you like me)  
Max: I know you do.  
Nudge and Jazzy: I know you do.  
Max: That's why whenever I come around she's all over you  
And I know you want it  
Nudge and Jazzy: I know you want it  
Max: It's easy to see  
Nudge and Jazzy: It's easy to see  
Max: And in the back of my mind  
I know you should be home with me  
All: Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha  
__Max: Fight the feeling  
__Nudge and Jazzy: Fight the feeling  
__Max: Leave it alone  
__Nudge and Jazzy: leave it alone__Max: Cause if it aint love  
__It just aint enough to leave a happy home  
__Let's keep it friendly  
__Nudge and Jazzy: let's keep it friendly  
__Max: You have to play fair  
__Nudge and Jazzy: you have to play fair  
__Max: See, I don't care  
__But I know she aint gon' wanna share  
__All: Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
__Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
__Don't cha, don't cha , baby  
__Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
__Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
__Don't cha, don't cha  
__Max: I know I'm on your mind  
__I know we'll have a good time  
__I'm your friend  
__I'm fun  
__And I'm fine  
__I aint lying  
__Look at me, you aint blind  
__I know I'm on your mind  
__I know we'll have a good time  
__I'm your friend  
__I'm fun  
__And I'm fine  
__I aint lying  
__Look at me, you aint blind  
__See, I know she loves you  
__Nudge and Jazzy: I know she loves you  
__Max: I understand  
__Nudge and Jazzy: I understand  
__Max: I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
__If you were my own man  
__Maybe next lifetime  
__Nudge and Jazzy: maybe next lifetime  
__Max: Possibly  
__Nudge and Jazzy: possibly  
__Max: Until then, Oh friend you're secret is safe with me  
__All: Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
__Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
__Don't cha, don't cha  
__Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
__Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
__Don't cha?!_

_**DON'T CHA?!**_

* * *

**Don't Cha? I do.**

**Anyways, thank you to the five odd people that review every chapter, I appreaciate and love you very much (In a none sexual manner, of course.)**

**I want fifteen reviews again, I would have made it twenty or something but you seemed to really struggle and strain to type a few words, so I ask for only fifteen. _Again._  
**

**Also, no one even tried to guess the songs, which is kind of disappointing. The next one is called 'Hot in Lady Marmalade.' Easy. Get the right songs or the same prize as before.**

**Fang: If you don't review I will slowly, and painfully, die. Please... It's happening... Already...**

**Quick! Review to save Fang!**

**R&R?!**


	20. Hot In Lady Marmalade

**Hi. I'm not answering any reviews because you guys suck. It's taken ****_this long_**** to get 15 FUCKING REVIEWS!**

**I just want to say a mahoosive thank you to Skatzaa, RandomPeep, Guest, Mini Ride, craziaddict and TooCoolToHaveAName for always commenting. I love you guys, you're the only reason I'm even bothering with this any more. To the rest of you - Only the ones who haven't commented at all or only once or twice - Fuck off. I don't want you to read this if you aren't going to review. So go and screw someone else over. Thanks ass-holes.**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Hot in Lady Marmalade**

**Third Person**

_Dude_, thought Max, _put some clothes on_. Three, grotesquely under-dressed girls were trying to flirt with Fang, bending forward to show off their cleavage. Max scowled at them. Fang was trying to dodge around them, his face slightly pulled down in disgust. He saw Max and gave her a pleading look, to which she nodded and stepped towards him. She fiercely shoved the whores out of her way and stood in front of Fang.

"Step. Away. Now." Max growled, pressing her back against Fang's chest.

"Why should we?" One of the girls asked, hands on her non-existent hips.

"I think that you should step away," another one stated. "He aint wantin' a whore like you."

"Me? A whore?" Max said, a smile spreading across her face. She waved her arms at the three girls. "At least I'm wearing clothes. You sluts best be walking, because I am so itching for a fight, so ready to beat the crap out of you, and I will, if needs be." A few moments passed then they scoffed. _Scoffed_. And Max boiled over. She took a threatening step forwards, and only then did the three girls understand their mistake.

**Two, maybe three minutes later. Two, maybe three minutes later.**

"Jesus Max! Hit 'em hard enough, did you?!"

"What do you think?! My fucking fists hurt!"

"Profanity!"

"You wouldn't last if Erasers attacked, if your fists hurt from three _humans_."

"Growl."

"I think one's dead."

"I heard a few snaps. Maybe you broke some bones!"

"That would be great!"

"GREAT?! You could get arrested!"

"NAH! She shall evade thee Authorities wiv 'er butiful Silver Eyes!"

"No, they're gold."

"Like honey."

"No, that's too light. More like Caramel."

"Yeah, love that colour."

"Did you know, the English spell colour with a U? Like C.O.U.L.O.R."

"Really Iggy? Who cares? Besides, it's C.O.L.O.U.R."

"I care!"

"SO?! I DON'T!"

"OH! DO YOU WANT SOME, 'CAUSE I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU!"

"Guys! GUYS! ENOUGH WITH THE CAPS-LOCK SHOUTING!" Max yelled, cutting off the fight. The Flock were gathered around the three unconscious girls and didn't know what to do with them.

"Oh! I know. We should put them in the cupboard then lock the door. No one goes in when the door's locked. Just in-case." Nudge said.

"Ok, that's great. Let's drag them there." Max confirmed. They pulled the humans to the cupboard that Iggy and Nudge were locked in earlier and dropped them on the floor.

"The door's locked." Max said. Everyone looked at the red dot under the handle, like the ones you get in toilets, and saw that she was right.

"What now?" Gazzy asked.

"Wait..." Max murmured. "Isn't that Jazzy's handbag?"

"Yeah!" Angel shouted. Max looked at Angel, an evil idea surfacing in her mind.

"Oh no! I am not reading their minds!" Angel exclaimed after hearing Max idea. "No! THEY COULD BE DOING ANYTHING IN THERE!"

"Sorry baby girl, but I don't want to go to prison and I want to finish this competition too. So we need Jazzy, if it's her in there." Max reasoned. Angel just stared at her for a while then slowly nodded. She turned around and looked at the door to the cupboard, cringing as she poked into the occupants' minds. She reeled back.

"EW!EW!" Angel screamed. "I'M SCARRED! THIS IS WORSE THEN THAT THING IN FANG'S MIND! HOLLY CRUD!"

"What thing?" Iggy asked curiously.

"Yeah, what thing?" Max said, looking narrow eyed at Fang who was struggling to remain impassive.

"Is it Jazzy?" Iggy asked, changing the topic for Fang's sake. He owed him, after all.

"Yeah..." Angel whispered. "And... Just open the door." Max gave Angel a look, regretting asking her to look into Jazzy's mind, then stepped up to the door. Fang stood next to her.

"What?" Max asked him.

"What do you mean what? I don't want you looking at some random bloke who could be naked."

"Yeah? And I don't want you looking at Jazzy, who could also be naked."

"You just want to look at the guy in there!"

"And you just want to look at Jazzy!"

"Wel-"

"JUST OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!" Angel yelled suddenly. They all looked at her, shocked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to swear. Carry on." Fang and Max exchanged a look then knocked on the door.

"Whoever's in there, get ready, we're coming in!" Max called.

"No! NO!" Jazzy responded, but it was too late, Nudge had already un-locked the door, letting Max push it open.

"OH!" Max gasped, her eyes widening as far as they could go. No one was naked. They were in a compromising position, yes, but what had shocked her was...

"Zane?" Fang said, obviously not quite believing it. The pair scrambled up from where they were laying on the floor and stood in front of Max and Fang. They looked at the ground sheepishly, awaiting their inevitable punishment. But it never arrived.

"Dude! Get in there!" Iggy yelled, peering over Max's shoulder.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that..." Max mumbled, staring at a spot just left of Jazzy's shoulder.

Jasmine and Zane closely watched Max and Fang, waiting to be yelled at, but they weren't. If anything, everyone seemed happy.

"Well, now that that's sorted, we should probably get rid of these unconscious girls." Fang said. The Flock agreed and put them in the cupboard, Nudge locking the door for good measure. Everyone silently walked towards the stage. The awkward atmosphere was broken by Max as she burst out laughing. The others followed her line of sight and saw a very disgruntled Lissa crawling out of the trapdoor, and also erupted in laughter. Lissa just sniffled a few times then ran off. Max had to feel slightly sorry for her, Fang did kiss her back all those years ago, and Fang was an excellent kisser.

"Uh, guys," D.J said, walking up to the Flock. "We have a problem. The trapdoor won't shut so it isn't safe enough to perform on there."

"Oh." Mumbled half of the group.

"I guess you could do it on the dance floor." D.J suggested. With a shared look, Max and Fang agreed, the others following suit. They changed their course and approached the dance floor.

"Ok, it's the Boys' turn." Max said before ushering her group away to the front of where the audience was already gathering.

"What are we doing now Angel?" Fang asked the small, bright-blonde cherub.

"I don't know." She said distractedly. _What the hell was going on inside their heads?_ Fang thought.

"Fang, I have to thank you." Iggy said, rather timidly.

"Why?" Fang asked.

"You had the balls to throw me in a cupboard with Nudge, ultimately getting us together."

"Well, that's ok," Fang replied. "But it was Max's idea too. Plus, you got me out of that situation with Max earlier. I should be thanking you."

"Oh yeah. What was that thing you were thinking?" Fang cleared his throat awkwardly.

"You don't need to know." He mumbled back.

"Was it about Max?" Iggy was poking Fang now, curious as to what went through the older boy's mind.

"_No_. Shut up." Fang said.

"DUDE! It so was!" Iggy exclaimed. "Have you two done the dirty?" Fang coughed suddenly, surprised by the question.

"No! Shut! Up!" Fang growled back. Iggy raised his hands in surrender and stepped back slightly.

"HEY!" Max shouted suddenly. "Will you douches _please_ get on with it?!" Fang rolled his eyes at her. _So impatient_, he thought. He looked around for inspiration. Then his eyes latched onto Zane's shirt.

He grabbed Angel, told her his plan, and watched as the cogs in her brain turned.

"Okay. I'll coordinate you, sending the plans straight to you as you sing." She agreed. Fang nodded, then grabbed Zane and Iggy, telling them the song as he got to the Dance Floor. Iggy went off to tell D.J and Fang and Zane got ready.

"Ok, let us go forth with!" Iggy said dramatically, making the guys roll their eyes at him.

"Uh, our last song is, well, Hot in Herre, by Nelly." Zane said rather awkwardly.

_ Fang: I was like, good gracious ass bodacious  
Flirtatious, tryin' to show faces  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
Lookin for the right time to flash them keys  
Then um I'm leavin', please believin'  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin'  
No deceivin', nothin' up my sleeve, no teasin'  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
Give that man what he askin for._

Max jumped on stage at his obvious invitation and stood in front of him, right in his face.

_Cuz I feel like bustin' loose and I feel like touchin' you  
And can't nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use_

_(I said)  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes_

Max put her finger on his lips, startling him into silence.

_Max: I am, gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

Max swung her hips from side to side as she sang.

_ Fang: Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
Max: I am, gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

As Max's hips danced this time around, they were very close Fang's, almost making him react to her.  
_  
Iggy: Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles?  
What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin' the models?  
I see you drivin', sportscar, aint hittin' the throttle  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles  
Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
I spit game cuz baby I can't talk it  
Warm, sweatin' it's hot up in this joint  
VOKAL tank-top, on at this point  
Your with a winner so baby you can't lose  
I got secrets can't leave Cancun  
So take it off like your home alone  
You know dance in front your mirror while you're on the phone  
Checkin' your reflection and tellin' your best friend,  
like "Girl I think my butt gettin big"  
(I said)  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
_  
Jazzy shoved Nudge on stage and the mocha skinned girl hesitantly walked to Iggy.

_ Nudge: I am, gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off  
Iggy: Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
Nudge: I am, gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off!_

Nudge went for it the second time around and lifted her arms above her head, swaying them, bending her knees slightly. And Max was quite annoyed to notice how sexual the act was.

_Boys: Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
Give a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Nelly hang all out)  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
And a sprinkle a that ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah_

Zane: Stop placin', time wastin'  
I gotta a friend with a pole in the basement  
Jazzy: What?  
I'm just kiddin' like Jason  
Jazzy: Oh  
Unless you gon' do it  
Extra, extra eh, spread the news  
Nelly took a trip from the Lunner to Neptune  
Came back with somethin' thicker than fittin' in sasoons'  
Say she like to think about cuttin' in restrooms

Jazzy had jumped up and joined the others by then and was ready to join in the fun.

_ Zane: (I said)  
Its getting' hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
Jazzy: I am, gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off  
Zane: (I said)  
Its getting' hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
Jazzy: I am, gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_

Boys: (I said)  
Its getting' hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
Girls: I am, gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off  
Boys: (I said)  
Its getting' hot in here (so hot)  
So take off all your clothes  
Girls: I am, gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off!

Boys: (Nelly hang all out)  
Mix a little bit of ah, ah  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
Give a little bit of ah, ah  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
(Nelly hang all out)  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
And a sprinkle of that ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah

The song faded to nothing and everyone just stood there, panting slightly, more so in Jazzy and Zane's case.

"Well," Max said after a while. "I guess that we're just gonna have to beat that, aren't we girls?" Nudge and Jazzy nodded in response and followed the fearless leader away from the dance floor, eager to hear her plan.

"So, what's the song, boss?" Nudge asked excitedly. Dancing like she had in front of Iggy gave her a rush especially when she saw the look on his face; his reaction.

"Well..." Max giggled.

**(LINEY! Wait... DID MAX JUST GIGGLE?!) (LINEY! Wait... DID MAX JUST GIGGLE?!)**

The Girls stepped on stage, all beaming evilly.

"We just have to win it now!" Nudge had said when Max suggested the song. "This is going to be great! I just can't wait! We have to do it now! Now! Now! NOW!"

So there they were, standing in the middle of the dance floor, about to sing a song that would almost definitely win them that two thousand that everyone so greatly wanted.

"This is our winning performance!" Max called and the crowd cheered. "Lady Marmalade!"

Max: Where's all my soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas  
All: Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

Nudge: He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade!

Nudge strutted around, her moves smooth and sensual, keeping Iggy's eyes solely on her.

Jazzy: What What, What what  
Nudge: Ooh oh

All: Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Jazz: Yea yea yea yea  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak  
yeah.  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade!

All: Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Jazzy: Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money in the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh

Nudge: We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours

Jazzy: Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas

Jazzy: We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?

Both: Creole Lady Marmalade

Jazzy: One more time C'mon now

J&N: Marmalade...  
Max: Oooooh…  
J&N: Marmalade...  
_Max: Oooo yeaaah…  
_J&N: Lady Marmalade__

Max:Nooooo hey!  
Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
colour of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

Max swaggered over to Fang, who was watching her intently, a small smirk on his face.

Max: Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5  
livin' the grey flannel life

Max slid her leg up his, resting it on his hip. He smirked at her, his onyx eyes glinting with amusement in the florescent lights. She put her hands on his shoulders.

But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

With each 'More' Max leaned back, making Fang put and a hand on her leg and one on her back to steady her.

J&N: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade!

When she finished her last long note he swooped down and kissed her. Wolf whistles called out to them.

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)

Max took that as her call and stepped away from a smirking Fang and back to the Girls.

All: Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Jazzy: Christina...  
Max: Oh Leaeaa Oh  
Nudge: Pink...  
Jazzy: Lady Marmalade  
Max: Lil' Kim...  
Nudge: Hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...  
Jazzy: Mya...  
Nudge: Oh Oh oooo  
Jazzy: Rockwilder baby...  
Max: Baby  
Nudge: Moulin Rouge...  
Max: Oh  
Jazz: Misdemeanor here...

All: CREOLE LADY MARMALADE! YES-AH...

The crowd roared and the Girls bowed, their faces flushed and smiling. Max rushed up to D.J

"Who won?" She asked quickly.

"What? You haven't even finished the completion yet-"

"I don't care!" Max whisper/yelled, waving her hands. Max was struggling to control herself, still able to feel Fang on her skin. "Please find out who won!"

"Ok, ok, chill." D.J put his hands up for peace then moved into the middle of the dance floor. "Ok, we're going to do a cheer vote. Whoever gets the loudest cheers, wins! Ok, the Girls!" It was mostly guys who cheered for them, making the floor rumble with their deeper voices. The Girls blushed slightly under their looks and the Boys glared into the crowd.

"Ok, that's good. Now, the Guys!" That was the girls. Almost all of them. Their shrill shrieks filled the room. Max saw Lissa blowing Fang a kiss and stuck her middle finger up at her.

"Ooooh! Sassy girl in the vicinity!" D.J hollered, making everyone laugh. Max gave Lissa a pointed look, who then ran away.

"Well, I think that it's about even. I'll tell you what; you entertained us tonight, so each team can have two thousand!" Everyone cheered. Max just nodded her head vigorously, grabbed both checks, gave one to Nudge and one to Iggy.

"Have fun, save me and Fang an equal share. Don't come home for at least three hours. And stay safe. Bye." With that Max grabbed Fang's hand and dragged him away. They rushed out of the club, into the air and straight home. As soon as the door was shut and locked they were on each other. Fang slammed Max into the wall, ripping her shirt off. She tugged at his hair harshly, yanking until his moans filled the room. Fang's shirt was flung off his body so fast he didn't even notice that it was gone. He put her legs around his waist then moved away from the wall and up the stairs, both pairs of shoes making a trail all of the way to Fang's room. He closed his own door and just managed to lock it before Max was reaching between them and undoing his trousers. He stepped out of them and let Max go for just long enough to get hers off. They landed on the bed, Max somehow managing to get on top. And then...

* * *

**Well, Lemons next chapter or not? Do tell.**

**Oh and, if I don't get 15 reviews in a week, I'm not updating. Ever. So, you know,**

**R&R**


	21. Sorry Officer?

**Hola! Sorry about last week but... I got 33 reviews on the last chapter, so, it worked didn't it?**

**Oh and because of that I'll just answer questions in the chapters, ok?**

**Also, to Notloggingin, I wasn't bluffing, why don't you wait and see, because I bet that after this chapter it'll go back to like, three reviews, so, you'll see then, wont you?**

**Always-Alison - Thank you for that suggestion, it sounds great. I'll do that soon.**

**craziaddict - They're just some of my favourites.**

**maddie bear - I love your name, sounds familiar... (Me)**

**FightingLifeLikeADemi-God12312 - Right, one, do you know how much of a pain it was for me to write your name out then? and two, yes, your questions will be answered soon...**

**Skatzaa - "Whoa! Livin' on the edge!" Love it!**

**Oh, to all of those that want to know what my story is about, go to teh official DeviantArt! page: It's-Us-Against-Them. Thank you!**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Sorry Officer?**

**Fang's POV**

"F-Fang!" Max shrieked, digging her nails into my shoulders. I gripped her hips harder, not willing to let this finish just yet. Let me explain. Max got very excited at the club, so she dragged me home and practically raped me. She was riding me. Really, really well. Her hips slammed down on mine with each penetration, her breasts bouncing in a way that made my eyes stay solely on them. My hands were on her hips, helping her to go faster, harder.

"Fa- ooh. My eyes are a bit f-further up." Max moaned.

"Yeah, and they're closed." I replied, clenching my jaw so I didn't stutter.

"H-how would you know? You aren't looking at th-them." She groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"You wouldn't know that, because they're sh-shut." It took me a while to realise what I had done. Max's eyes snapped open.

"Yeah. And I can make you stutter- Aaahhh! FUCK!" Max's sentence ended as it did because I suddenly thrust my hips up, taking her by surprise and driving even deeper into her. After that our conversation stopped, no energy left to continue it. Max pounded onto me faster and faster until she collapsed, screaming my name. For the sixth time. What? We're bird-kids, we can last a lot longer than normal people.

"Fucking Hell." Max panted, her head on my shoulder. She was still... Uh... On me.

"Max, move," I groaned. "Get off. Unless you want to go again, I suggest that you get off." Max made a noise of protest but slid off me anyway, making my breath hitch. Why was the air so cold? Oh yeah, It was because Max was so incredibly warm. She wriggled under the covers then pulled them over me.

"Remind me to wash these sheets tomorrow." Max murmured making me chuckle. I wrapped myself around her, pressing her wings against my chest.

"Will do." I mumbled, nuzzling my face into her hair. She hummed quietly then fell to sleep, me following soon after.

**Max's POV**

I walked down stairs the next morning, rubbing my eyes. I headed to the kitchen, searching for some painkillers. _Where are they?!_

"Morni- Oh!" Nudge gasped. I turned around and looked at her. Her eyes were wide and she was staring at my shirt.

"What?" I asked. Iggy came into the room behind her and walked to the stove. (That's American right?)

"Iggy." I greeted. He nodded his head and I snorted. _Someone drank too much last night._

"Mornin'." Fang mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. He kissed the top if my head then slapped Iggy on the head. Fang laughed as Iggy whacked him with the spatula he was holding.

"Hangover?" Fang asked, getting only a growl back from Iggy. After a few moments Iggy whipped around suddenly and looked at me. I raised my eyebrows. He stepped right in front of me and looked into my eyes, seemingly searching for something. Then he sniffed my hair.

Sniffed. My. Hair.

"What _are_ you doing?" I asked him. He ignored me and looked at Fang. He then sniffed Fang's hair too and pulled it, making Fang hiss. I guess his scalp was still sore from last night... Oops.

Iggy then kneed Fang in the crotch. It was only gentle, but after everything that had happened last night, it must have been too much because he groaned and doubled over. Iggy finally stepped back. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a drink to take my painkiller.

"You two had sex last night." Iggy finally said. And he had to say it when I was drinking. Bastard.

I gasped, chocking. I ran over to the sink and coughed into it.

"What the Fuck Iggy?!" I yelled.

"Profanity!"

"You did, didn't you!" He said, sounding excited.

"What would make you say that?" Fang said calmly, but I could hear the edge in his voice.

"Yeah!" Nudge yelled, joining the conversation. "You're wearing his shirt!"

"So!" I shouted, waving my arms around.

"Why are you?" Iggy asked. I looked at him.

"Because Fang... Smells... Nice." I winced as the sentence came out of my mouth. Iggy, Nudge and Fang raised their eyebrows at me.

"You used to be able to come up with and tell a lie like a pro. Now you can't even think of simple excuse. You make me sad." Iggy sighed. I make a small growling noise then turned around and got some more water.

"Why the painkillers?" Fang asked me quietly. I looked at him. His face was impassive but there was a hint of worry in his dark eyes.

"My stomach hurts." I said. And then it was Iggy's turn to choke on his drink.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "Is he that big?!" I gave him a confused look and Fang grinned big. It took me quite a while to figure out what he meant, and when I did I snorted.

"He wishes." I mumbled. Fang's grin turned into a glare aimed at me. I just smiled at him playfully.

"But that's ok," Fang said, his smirk firmly in place. "Because my head hurts." We gave him confused looks.

"Why?" Nudge asked innocently. Fang's smirk got brighter and he tensed readying himself for the obvious slap he was about to receive.

"Because Max is a screamer." He lifted his hands to protect his face as I hit him. Iggy burst into laughter and Nudge giggled.

"But seriously guys," Iggy said, his tone brotherly in a way that made me scared for Fang's balls. "Did you use protection?"

Fang and I froze, rigid.

"Guys," Nudge said quietly. "Please tell me you did." I stared at the counter top, not sure how to respond. Then the doorbell rang. No one moved for a while.

"I'll get it." I murmured quietly. I went to the door, un-locked the various chains and catches that we had, then pulled the door open. It was a Police Officer.

"Miss Ride?" He asked. I nodded my head slowly and widened my eyes to make myself look innocent and un-able of any wrong doings.

"Hello Miss. We had a complaint from three young girls early this morning, stating that you assaulted them. Is this true?"

"Sorry Officer?" I said, pretending to look confused but seething on the inside. "I would never! James, come here," I said. No one moved. "JAMES!" I screeched, then turned and gave the officer a charming smile. Iggy poked his head around the corner and pointed at himself as if to say, "Who, me?" I nodded at him and he walked to the door, wiping his hands on a towel.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"The nice man is saying that I assaulted some girls last night. Would I do that, James?" He knew better than to drop me in it so he shook his head, frowning.

"No, and if you check her knuckles Officer..." His sentence trailed away and I lifted my hands to the Police Officer. He took them and checked them over. Seeing the smooth skin he nodded his head.

"Sorry, it couldn't have been you then, we saw someone on surveillance punching them repeatedly, and you would have marks."

"Is that all, Officer?" I asked politely, wanting desperately to go inside, just noticing that I was only wearing underwear and one of Fang's shirts.

"No, actually," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Aren't you missing someone? We have your brother in the back of my vehicle." My eyes widened. I thought that he just gone out on his morning bombing spree.

No longer caring about my clothing I rushed out of the house and to the driveway. And there he was, sitting in the back of a Police car, his bottom lip quivering and tear tracks running down his face. My heart constricted and I sprinted to him, yanking the door open. He looked up at me then threw himself into my arms. I kneeled down and hugged him, noticing in the process that he was getting really tall.

"Gazzy," I breathed, rubbing his back between his wings. "What happened?"

"I was in th-the woods, blowing some trees up, then those... Bullies saw me and tried to beat me up, so I... got scared and whipped out my wings. I'm so sorry Max! I didn't mean to. When they called me a freak, I lost it and kicked their asses. I don't want us to move now! Please, I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok Gazzy." I sighed and patted his back then stood up and walked him back to the house. Nudge gasped as she saw Gazzy then called Angel. Said small blonde cherub shot out of the house and hugged her brother. After a while she whirled around angrily and stormed up to the Officer. She stared intently at him, obviously messing with his mind. I was about to tell her to stop but she suddenly smiled and waved me over.

"Please repeat that officer." Angel said, her voice bitter-sweet.

"These bullies were high," he mumbled. "They were hallucinating. Your brother was using self defence to protect himself. We will prosecute these boys. Thank you for your time." With that he just stumbled away, got in his car, and drove off. I told Angel and Nudge to take Gazzy inside then leaned against Mum's van. When they were gone I winced and lifted my left foot up. There was a piece of glass jutting out. I was about to yank it out when Fang walked out of the house and saw me. He shook his head at me then came over and picked me up. I squealed slightly in surprise and wrapped my arms around his neck instinctively. He chuckled at me and carried me inside and to the bathroom and sat me on the towel bench. I swung my legs in boredom until Fang stood in front of me, his eyebrows high.

"What?" I asked.

"You were singing _The Golden Age_." He replied. I pouted. He just chuckled and pulled my foot up to look at it. While I was distracted, he pulled the glass quickly out. I yelped, yanking my foot away from him and cradling it. He rolled his eyes and pulled it back to him then wrapped it up tight. When he was done I leaned my head back.

"I need a shower." I whined.

"Well, if you let that heal a bit, I'll join you." Fang said seductively.

"Oh really?" I asked, leaning back on my hands.

"Yeah." He murmured. He was _this_ close to kissing me and I was actually shivering. Then Iggy ruined it.

"Hey, you two!" He shouted through the door. "I'm not coming in because I don't want to see anything that may scar me, but we're all going out. Everyone. You'll be... Alone. Use this time wisely."

"Fuck off Iggy!" I screamed at him.

"Profanity!" Angel yelled. "Goodness. You'd think that we have no manners!"

"We don't have manners!" Iggy laughed manically. I heard a few huffs from the girls then my Mum ushered them all out.

"We'll be at the Mall!" She shouted. "Please meet us there later. Bye!" We listened as she left then looked at each other.

"How's about that shower then?" I asked. Fang smirked. He leaned over and flicked the shower on, turning the hot handle all of the way up. When he turned back he gently kissed me and started to un-button my – Well, his – shirt. I tipped my head back slightly to deepen the kiss. She slowly pulled the shirt off and let me reach a hand down to his pants. I slid them down.

Half of our work was already done, considering I was only wearing a shirt and underwear, and he had sweats and boxers. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed myself against him. He put his palms on my back and etched his way up to my bra, flicking it off when he got there. I pulled his boxers down and he stood me up, depositing my Goxers – Girl boxers, loads comfier than knickers – on the floor. We got into the shower and Fang pushed me against the tiled wall. It didn't take long for him to get me screaming at him to go faster and harder and faster and harder. With my legs tight around his waist and his body keeping me flush against the wall, I orgasmed, screaming once more. Wait, scratch that, I'm not a screamer!

"Jesus Max," Fang panted, sliding out of me and leaning against the wall next to me. "I think you busted my eardrum." I slapped him for that one and he shot me one of those smiles, the one that still makes me blush.

"Come here." he said, holding his arms out to me. I walked into them and he put his fingers in my hair. He grabbed the shampoo and rubbed it into my scalp. I closed my eyes at the feeling.

**(LINEY BREAK! DO DO DO DO! DO DO! DO DO! LINEY BREAK YEAH!)**

I was washing Fang's hair when thought hit me.

"Fang," I said. He opened one eye and looked at me. "Do you actually love me? Because writing it doesn't count and you only said it to once, when we were having sex. Was that making love or a shag Fang?"

"Max," Fang sighed, pushing a wet strand of hair out of my face. "It was definitely making love. Because I love you. Cross my heart and hope to die." He made a cross sign over his chest and smiled warmly down at me. I relaxed and returned it.

"Now come on," he said, turning the shower off and opening the glass shower door. "We've been in here for about an hour and we still need to go and meet the others at the Mall." My eyes widened.

"No! I don't want to!" I whined.

"Max, you sound like a child. Come on or I will drag you." He said, his no-nonsense voice telling me that he meant it. We wrapped towels around ourselves and went upstairs. He kissed my head then headed into his room. I went to mine as slowly as possible, not wanting to go to the Mall.

I took my time getting my underwear on then just mooched about for a bit. My door suddenly opened and Fang walked in. He raised an eyebrow at my state of undress then rolled his eyes. He walked up to me.

"Get dress-" I cut him off by slamming my mouth onto his. This should buy me some time. I pushed him onto my bed and slammed my hips into his, grinding into his groin. He groaned.

"Max, no, we need to go and meet the Flock." He said, but the tone of his voice suggested otherwise. It took me a few minutes but I finally had him groaning and stopped his complaints.

"Max, these jeans are going to be ruined if you carry on." He panted. He was right.

"You're right." I said sweetly. I travelled down his body and dipped my fingers into his trousers and boxers. With a quick tug I pulled them down far enough to let his dick out. I grinned and he looked slightly worried. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off as I dragged my tongue from the base of his penis to the tip. He groaned. I smiled and licked the salty droplet of over excitement off the head. It tasted better than I thought it would. I smacked my lips and before Fang could say anything I put my mouth around him. His hand instinctively wove into my hair. I just teased him at first, making patterns with my tongue, but he was soon struggling not to grip my hair and I knew what he wanted. I began to bob my head up and down, sucking my checks in and dragging my teeth over the skin for more friction. His increasing groans and moans where all the indication that I needed that I was doing this right.

"God Max. I can't-" I hummed and gripped his balls, telling him that I didn't care and to just let go. After a few moments he finally un-wound. I loved the taste of him so I drank it all up, swallowing it all, not letting a single droplet escape. When I was done I sat up and licked my lips. He looked at me, still panting.

"You didn't." He asked. I smiled at him and lay on his chest after letting him pull his trousers back up. I snaked my tongue into his mouth and drew it across his, letting him taste himself. I pulled back and looked into those eyes of his mischievously. He just laid there, rolling his tongue around for a while.

"Hm, I taste nice." He said, smirking.

"Yeah, better than I thought as well." I admitted.

"So you think about it?" He asked smugly, receiving yet another smack from me. I got up and pulled him with me. I turned around to walk out of the door but he grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him.

"Max, I was... Well, I need to know... God, I don't know how to say it!" He grumbled. I raised an eyebrow. "Look, you know how you said about us earlier? Do we just have sex now, or is it still making love?"

"Fang," I grinned, putting a hand on his cheek. "Making love and shagging are totally different. We made love the first and second times, and now we make... Passion. But there is still love there."

Fang nodded and I turned back around and opened my door.

"Come on!" I called to him. "We have to go!"

"Uh, Max?" He said, trying to contain laughter

"What?" I asked, popping my head around the side of the door.

"You're only in your underwear." He told me, pointing at my body.

"Oh," I blushed. "My bad."

* * *

**Yeah Max, your bad...**

**Ok, considering the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter, I would like twenty this time please? Thank you to all of those who will spend a minute or so of their lives on me.**

**Fang: HI! I'm back by the way. I got out but she dragged me back again, by. The. Hair.**

**Me: I told you not to try to escape!**

**Fang: Well, go die!**

**Me: I love you too, Fangie!**

**R&R?!**


	22. Ying and Yang

**Dudbie! That's hello in Alien. Just Alien. It's pronounced Dud-Bee. Ok? Dud-Bee. Good.**

**Fang: I'm back! *Crickets chirp***

**Me: ... NO ONE LOVES YOU, FANG!**

**Fang: JUST BECAUSE I ESCAPED AGAIN!**

**Me: ****_SHUT UP!_**

**Mini Ride: Yeah, we call them hobs, I think, I'm not really sure about what a stove is but... Never mind...**

**Skatzaa: I take no offence in fact, I think that BIATCH! Should be our mutual names for each other. Don't you?**

**Heart Breaking 101: I am sorry that you find it gross. I also loved the kitchen thing, that's why I put it in. It was a nice touch.**

**demonjazzi: You'll just have to wait...**

**TooCoolToHaveAName: Yeah, it was... And yes, we do stick together! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! *Faints***

**SilenceIsGolden15: *Blushes* Thank you. And I agree, but I just get annoyed is all. I apologise.  
Oh, and what is your Fanfic?**

**Notlogginin: You're an Ass you know that. But a good way. You've got balls. (Male or not) Actually, I'd say that you have non if your a male but... That's just me. Trues?**

**Random Peep: Have I ever told you that I love your really long, totally random reviews? Well, I do, they're fun to read.**

**Always-Alison: I will do that soon.**

**AlekGray13: I do agree. I would have put more in here but as you can probably tell I'm half asleep and I couldn't deal with the harasments any more so I needed to upload. Thanks for the tip.**

**DreamingInDaylight: Thanks! I like your reviews. I'm not quite sure why, they just make me happy. *Shrugs***

**Rey DawG: As I put somewhere in this chapter, they're getting soft. And ther's a good reason for it. *Rubs hands together evilly.**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Ying and Yang**

**Max's POV**

You know those restless nights when you can't get to sleep? Your legs feel twitchy and your neck hurts no matter how you lay? I was having one of those.

After my traumatic experience at the Mall, surrounded by hundreds of frilly, glittery clothes, we came home and I couldn't relax. That used to be normality for me, but having lived at my Mum's house for a few years, always having food in the fridge and a permanent bed, I got soft. So when I couldn't get comfortable in my own bed, even with Fang curled protectively around my back, I got pissed after a while. I got Fang to lay on his back then I laid on his front, curling my arms around his neck. When his hands rested on my lower back my muscles finally unclenched and I slowly began to drift into slumber.

So you can imagine that I wasn't particularly happy when my door burst open and two small, blonde '_Cherubs_,' crashed in, shouting up a storm. I made a noise that meant, _Why me_? Then slowly, slowly sat up and glared at Gazzy and Angel. They immediately shut up.

"What?" I growled. Nudge rushed in, obviously not noticing my glare or ignoring it very well.

"MAX! MAX! MAX! It's Akila! Total's freaking out! He came into my room and he was all like 'OMIGOD! Help, she needs help!' Yeah, anyway, I think Akila's in labour." My eyes flew open.

"What?!" I screeched. Everyone winced, including Fang whose hands were still on my back, though one hand had slipped to my lower hip without me noticing. Sneaky bugger.

"Max, come quick!" Nudge rushed up to me. I was about to protest but her lack of words in this situation and the surprise of it all had shocked me enough for her to drag me out of bed.

"Nudge!" I yelled, trying to pry her hand off my wrist and failing. "I'm only in my underwear!" She stopped and looked at me.

"I don't want to know." She said, restarting our journey to the 'Nursery' as Nudge and Angel liked to call it.

She went inside and kneeled down next to Akila's bed. I followed, more hesitantly.

"Oh lord!" I said. She was definitely in labour. I'm in no way shape or form going to describe it to you, it was disgusting. One of the worst things I had ever seen. And that's saying something.

"FANG!" I shouted. As usual he came straight to me.

"I need you and Iggy to keep Total busy outside, otherwise I think that Akila might bite his head off."

"But Iggy's still asleep." Fang stated. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Then wake him up," I told him. He grinned. "Oh, and tell Gazzy he can go back to bed, he's been through enough today. Well, yesterday. God, you know! Go!" Fang nodded and went to his job. I then turned to a slightly panicky Nudge.

"Nudge, you need to go and get Angel and tell her to come straight here. Akila's freaking out too much and I need her to calm down. Then you need to grab a load of blankets and my mobile as quick as possible. Ok?" She nodded, her face determined, and rushed off. I leaned over Akila and gently reached my hand out to her chest. I felt her erratic heartbeat and realised that I needed to move her, but I knew for a fact that she was too upset.

Just as I was about to call for her, Angel skidded into the room and up to me. She sat close to Akila's head and looked at me for instructions. Good girl.

"I need to move her on her side. Can you calm her enough for me to do that?" I asked her. Angel nodded and closed her eyes. After a while she nodded again and I ever so gently pushed the distressed dog onto her side. The poor creature let out an exasperated sigh, obviously knowing that the beginning of her 'I have to push ten maybe more puppies out of me' torture. I stroked her neck as Nudge scurried in, throwing the blankets to the floor and passing me my phone. I unlocked the screen and tapped Mum's number in. I lifted the phone to my ear and pressed my shoulder against it, freeing my hands. As the dialling tone filled my ears I picked a blanket up and, with some help from Nudge and Angel, I tucked it under Akila's lower half. Mum finally picked up.

"What is it Max?" She asked tiredly. I could practically see her rubbing her eyes.

"It's Akila, she's in labour." I replied, then signed to Nudge to get a bowl of water.

"Oh! I'll be right there!" She exclaimed, suddenly much more awake. I opened my mouth to say how she was doing when a painfully familiar voice interrupted me.

"What's going on?" He asked and I heard shuffling and my Mum shushed him.

"Why is he there?" I asked. "I thought that you were staying at a friend's house!"

"I am!" She whisper/yelled and I could hear her pulling clothes on. Nudge came back in and put the bowl down, smiling when I thanked her.

"And this friend just so happens to be Jeb?" I hissed, causing the girls to look at me, alarmed.

"Yep." Mum replied tightly, her car starting up in the background.

"And, oh, he just so happens to be staying in the same bed as you!"

"Don't start Max. I know about what you and Fang have been doing. I'm not stupid." I tried my hardest not to choke on my own spit but failed.

"Look, Mum, this is so not the time, you need to get here quickly; I think I can see a head and we're not sure as to what we're supposed to be doing."

"Ok, I'll be there soon." With that she hung up. I took a deep breath, slid my phone into my bra, and let the breath back out.

"Right, Angel," I said, my leaderly tone as firm as ever. "Does she want to push at all?"

"Yeah, but she says that it hurts and she's scared." She replied.

"Connect us, please Ange." I said. I felt her rooting around in my brain then I was suddenly in Akila's mind. I tried to ignore her wild emotions and gained her attention.

"Listen to me, Akila. You are tougher than this. Now I know that you're about to give birth to a lot of puppies and that it hurts like hell, but _Dude_! You're a working dog, you face the harshest winters and laugh at them like I would to an Eraser. Do you hear me? A dozen or so small furry creatures are nothing compared to what you've been through. You survived a hurricane for God's sake! You love Total and he loves you so damned well suck it up and push!" I pulled out of her mind and looked right into her eyes. They hardened, determined.

"Right Akila," I said, rolling my shoulders. "When you're ready."

**Fang's POV**

I stood in the hall outside the 'Nursery', leaning against the wall. Iggy was sitting on the floor and Total was pacing. Dr. Martinez had arrived about an hour and a half ago, rushing straight into the room and getting to work.

"What's taking so long?!" Total yelled and I shushed him. He glared at me then flapped his stupidly small wings and levelled himself with my face.

"How would you like it if you had to wait hours for your wife to give birth to dozen of your children? What would you do if that was Max in there? Oh wait, you'd probably _leave_!" I scowled at him and pushed him away roughly.

"Don't start with that you asshole!" I yelled. Total actually growled at me and Iggy stood up.

"He's right, you know." He said calmly. I turned my glare to Iggy. "None of us can trust you not to leave anymore. Max included."

"Shut up." I growled. But Iggy wasn't listening and he stood in front of me, getting right in my face.

"You hurt her so much, Fang. You're the only person who can. And that disgusts me, because I know that she won't be able to handle much more from you."

"I swear to God Ig-" He suddenly pinned me to the wall, his arm across my throat.

"What?" He hissed. "You need to watch yourself, because I swear, if you ever, _ever_ hurt her again, in any way I will cut off your balls and shove them down your throat, do you hear me?!" After a while I nodded like the good person I am and waited for Iggy to release me. _Then_ punched him square in the face. He recoiled, shocked and I shoved him to the floor. I kneeled on his chest and got right in _his_ face.

"I could say the same to you." I said, my voice low, threatening.

"What the Hell do you mean?!" He asked, trying to free himself.

"I know what you're like, Iggy," I said and he froze. "Nudge is only just sixteen. You touch her you die. Understand?" Iggy gritted his teeth and nodded. I waited a few seconds before letting him go. He coughed and put a hand on his chest.

"Jesus, I couldn't breathe!"

"Good." I murmured, leaning against the wall once more.

**(FANG'S MEAN! Fang: SHUT UP)**

It was dawn before we heard any movement. A soft voice. Max's. Then sobbing. A howl of pain.

"No." Total said, whining. The door was flung open and Nudge rushed out. She threw herself at Iggy who hugged her and looked through the door. Max emerged, looking at the floor, a small bundle in her arms. She sighed and put the bundle on the floor. Total hesitantly walked up to it and gently nudged it with his nose. Max's bottom lip quivered for a second before she composed herself and unfolded the blanket. Two tiny puppies lay inside, unmoving. Total staggered back. He howled then rushed to Akila who was still calling to the world, telling them of her sorrow, her pain. We all just sat there, looking at the puppies. After a while Total emerged and shuffled to his deceased children. He licked each of their heads once then sat on his haunches and yowled, like a wolf to the moon. It was low and sorrowful and it finally broke Max. She heaved a sob then crashed into me. I buried my face in her hair and tried to sooth her. Nudge was still crying to Iggy, though she seemed as though she were about to fall asleep, as did Max, and I looked at him, our fight forgotten. He nodded. I gently moved Max from my arms and went to the puppies. Iggy followed. One was pure white and one was midnight black. I stroked the black one's head then gently scooped it up and took it into Akila. She whimpered as I laid it down next to her head. Iggy did the same with the white one.

"Akila," I said gently. "We need to bury them. Do we have your permission?" Akila looked me in the eyes then nodded her head, just once, then closed her eyes. I sighed and we took the puppies back into the hall and laid them back on the carpet. Gazzy was there now, sitting with Max and Nudge, and Angel was sitting in a corner, staring into space. Iggy wrapped the blanket back up as I told the others what we were doing. Max nodded mournfully and stood up, pulling Nudge and Gazzy up too. She went over to Angel and picked her up, sitting her on her hip, as if she were still six. We all walked to the back garden and to the edge of the wood. Iggy and I dug a small hole. Nudge grabbed the old car bonnet and put it on the floor. She – against Max's rules – Used her power to mould the metal into a cross and carve, "Here lies..." but she stopped.

"We need to give them names." She murmured quietly. Max sucked in a deep breath and said.

"Ying and Yang." Everyone nodded, remembering their colours. Max scooped the bundle into her arms and lowered it into the hole. Nudge finished carving the cross and stabbed it into the Earth at the head of the grave. We each threw a piece of dirt in then we covered the hole completely. Total didn't join us.

**(Sad Liney Break Cries ;()**

It had been a couple of hours since the puppies' burial but everyone was still in a crappy mood. And worse? Nudge was menstruating. She kept fidgeting and stomping around, eating as much chocolate as she could dig out. It didn't take Max long to join her in the hunt for the stuff. She even went as far as to wake her cranky Mother up to make some cookies. But Dr. M soon lost her bitterness and got up, hugging Max then Nudge who instantly burst into tears again. I hate emotions. This is why I bury mine.

Iggy tried to console her but she was having none of it. Until something weird shifted in her and she suddenly stopped crying. Everyone was still. Then Nudge threw herself into Iggy and crashed her lips onto his. Iggy had the good grace to be surprised before kissing back. Max narrowed her eyes. At first I thought that she was going to snap about PDA and Hormones. But then I noticed that her gaze was thoughtful, not angry. She looked at Dr. M, steadily growing more and more uneasy.

"Where's Ella?" She asked. Of course Iggy's PDA reminded her of Ella...

"At a friend's house, isn't she? She sent me a text saying that you knew." Dr. M replied. Max shook her head vigorously then rushed up to Ella's room.

"She hasn't been here!" Max shrieked. She swore then rushed to her – well, our – room. She quickly dressed and threw herself back downstairs. She pulled Nudge away from Iggy by the back of her shirt. She told her about the situation and to go and get dressed herself. Iggy was trying to protect himself as Max slapped him upside the head.

"Fucking shitting bloody crap-hole-Hell demon-monkey Bastards!" Max screamed. Angel opened her mouth to say about profanity but swiftly closed it as she received a glare. We were about to take off when a small, red sports car screeched up the back lane and skidded into the woods edge. A small figure was thrown out of the back door. Deep laughter filtered out to us as the small person crumbled to the floor.

"Ella?" Max murmured. Then she screamed. "ELLA!" She shot straight to her, the rest of us following soon after.

"Check her over." She said, to no one in-particular. She shot me a look that said, "Don't follow" Then chased after the car. I trusted her. Yep. I did.

...

...

_Oh God, I have to go after her!_

But I was too late.

Max had grabbed the edge of the car roof and stretched out her wings. She let out a pained yell but flapped her wings, stopping the car. She changed the positions of her feathers and pumped her wings harder. The car began to lift and she swung it around, her circles getting smaller and faster every second as she rose higher and higher. Just as she was about to let go one of her wings bent awkwardly. She screamed and dropped the car. I shot up, knowing first hand that one wing was not enough to keep you in the air. She flapped the left one as much as she could but she was twisting in the air, out of control. We were about fifty feet in the air when I slammed into her. I turned us over in the air and braced myself. We crashed into the Earth and I yelled in pain. You see, I had turned us so that Max was on top of me, so, obviously, I took all of the force of the crash. I opened my eyes but my vision was already fuzzy, coloured dots floating around me. I groaned and closed my eyes once more, blacking out.

Well shit.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this is so depressing and that the writing quality is shit towards the end...**

**I WAS TIRED OK!**

**Also, I may have cancer, I'm going for a test soon to see if a tumour is cancerous, so if I'm not on here for long periods of time, you know why...**

**Fang: NO! YOU HAVE TO KEEP WRITING!**

**Me: SHUT UP I HAVE A HEADACHE!**

**Fang: Sorry...**

**R&R please.**


	23. The First Letter

**Përshëndetje! That's hello in Albanian.**

**Fang: ...**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Fang: I didn't even say anything you weirdo!**

**Me: Ignore him, please.**

**TooCoolToHaveAName - I KNOW! *Also rubs hands evilly***

**Skatzaa - I know... *Sad face*  
And you might not hate Ella as much after this chapter.**

**NotLogginIn - You know, you and me are quite similar. We're both sarcastic and cold top other human beings. *Strokes imaginary beard***

**Random Peep - Just know that I love you and your random reviews, they make me want to write, which I think is your aim...  
My first book "My Soldier In Blue" Is out next year hardback, so...**

**Sorry that I don't reply to all reviews any more, but there are quite a few now (Thank you by the way) and they're mostly just you lot saying that you liked the chapter or for me to write faster. **

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three **

**Fang's POV**

Ow... That hurts. Someone is touching my arm and shoulder. Why is it dark? Jesus, I can't feel my wings. Something is seriously wrong. Why does my head hurt? What the _Hell_ is going on here?!

"For God's sake! Why does he have to be heroic?! I could handle that. But no! 'Hi, I'm Fang, and I like to try to get myself killed for no God damned reason!' BUT HE WOULDN'T TALK THAT MUCH!" That was Max. All was still dark but I knew her voice like I now knew her body. Very well.

"Max, just chill. He's fine." Iggy said and I realised that it was Iggy that was checking me over. Go away Iggy, I hate you. I want Max.

...

I don't think that I'm getting enough oxygen.

"Says you! I heard you wailing on him earlier! I can deal with that too! So leave off!" Max said, her voice rising again.

"Hey! I was defending you. Plus, he was wailing on me too!" Iggy defended.

"BECUASE YOU STARTED ON HIM FOR NO _FUCKING_ REASON! YOU COULD HAVE LEFT WELL ENOUGH ALONE!" Max screeched.

"But you don't trust him not to leave do you?! Huh?! Look me in my blind eyes and tell me that you trust him completely."

Silence.

"That's what I thought."

"Just go and see if Ella's ok." Max murmured and I felt her hand on my cheek. Mmmmm. My Max. Nope, definitely not getting enough air.

"No." Iggy said. I practically saw Max's knee twitch.

"Do it. Now. I'm the leader here, and what I say goes." Max growled after a few awkward moments.

"But-"

"IGNATIOUS!" Max screamed losing the last of her temper.

"That's not my name." Iggy sang, obviously not valuing his life.

"James." Max said, deadly quiet. There was silence, then,

"Fuck you Max." He said, pain deepening his voice. I heard him walk away then Max's hands were on me again. I winced when she put pressure on my shoulder and Max gasped. Then I realised that it was a physical action and that I could finally move again.

"Fang! Fang! Are you ok? Oh God, do you know how much I hate you?!" Max fussed and I scrunched my face up, lifting my arms to cover my eyes, the sunlight cutting through their lids.

"Ow." Was all I said. I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck, slowly opening my eyes and looking at Max. Her eyes were wide and she was tracking my every move. I groaned rocked onto my feet.

"Nng, I can't feel my wings." I mumbled. Max stared at me for a moment then went to my back.

"Oh." She said, sounding surprised. I saw her move my wings out of the corner of my eye.

"What?" I asked, not expecting the answer I received.

Now, remember, I'm Mr. Rock as Max likes to say, so when she told me she was fairly surprised by my reaction.

"You landed on your wings when you tried TO BE HEROIC! Sorry. Anyway, your wings look pretty mangled back here, and one is bent at an awkward angle."

"No!" I yelled, whipping around, taking Max by surprise. "That's bad! I won't be able to fly for ages. Shit! What am I going to do?! I-" Max cut me off with a sharp slap to the face.

"SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE WILL YOU?!" She screamed. I put my hands up in surrender. "Why are you so upset? I mean, yeah, we all love our flying time but you just freaked out. Nudge style. Calm yourself." I nodded.

"Besides," Max continued. "I think my left wing is broken, so we're both Earth-bound. Sucks huh?"

No Max, that does not suck. I get to spend a good few weeks locked under Dr. M's strict healing 'quarantine' with you. Sounds pretty good to me.

"MAX!" Iggy yelled suddenly. "It's Ella! Come quick!" Max shot off, obviously forgetting about both her injured wing and her fight with her younger Sister.

We rushed over to the group who were crowding around the unconscious Ella. Max shoved through them and kneeled by her Sister, putting her fingers on the smaller girl's neck and checking for a pulse. Max nodded and rolled Ella onto her side.

"Get Mum!" Max yelled and Gazzy shot off. Ella suddenly jerked away from Max's touch. She turned her head to the side and coughed.

And blood poured from her mouth. Literally poured.

"MUM!" Max shrieked in panic.

**Max's POV**

Mum ran out to see what all the commotion was and saw her youngest daughter on the ground, blood gushing from her mouth and nose, in a fetal position in the floor and shredded clothes that didn't even belong to her.

With a desperate gasp Mum rushed to us and kneeled down next to me, fretting over Ella.

"What happened?!" She asked frantically. I tried to explain all that I knew but Mum kept interrupting. My patience slowly got lower and lower. Everyone but my Mother noticed this and they edged away.

"Will you shut it for a minute and let me explain?!" I screeched. She looked at me in shock.

"It's your fault this even happened! If you hadn't have left her at that club she would be fine!" She retorted, really surprising me.

"You're joking. You didn't even ask her where she was staying or even if she was ok or anything! You didn't tell us, either!"

"I was a little busy!" She yelled.

"Yeah!" I screamed, my eyes welling up with tears. "With Jeb! You were too busy in bed with him to worry about your Daughter!" There was silence that stretched on for eons. Nobody knew what to do. And still didn't know what to do when Mum reacted. I suddenly felt a hard, sharp pain on my face. I sucked in a breath and recognised the feeling as a slap. From my Mother.

"How dare you!" She wailed. "You have no right to say anything about my social life, with or without Jeb. You never talk to me! Never sit with me for even a small chat! I know almost nothing of you! Oh, well, except for the fact that you've been sleeping with Fang! Yeah! I know about that. After he left you too-"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" I cut her off.

"Because it's true!" She said it as if it should be obvious to me but that I was too ignorant to see it. Maybe I was...

"So! Who cares?! Because I don't!" I said, looking away.

"Yes you! You always have. Max, you can't do this to yourself!"

"Fuck off! Just Fuck. Off! Leave me alone! I can handle myself! I can handle everything! I'm Maximum Ride and I'll be damned if I'm just gonna stand around and let you slap me and try to bring ME DOWN! **_I_** took care of the flock when Jeb left! **_I_** rescued Angel! **_Twice_**. **_I_** figured it all out and **_I_** saved the World from those sadistic assholes **_and I forgave you_** for giving me up to the school, **_so don't start on me_**!"

The shocked silence echoed around me as my tears fell from Mum's eyes. After a while I turned my head ever so slightly to the left and called out to my Flock.

"Fang. Carry Ella up to my room, it's the warmest." He nodded obediently and did as told. "Iggy. I'm sorry for what I said. I was angry. Please go and get the special first aid kit I keep in the hidden place." Iggy also obliged, giving me a quick smile first. "Nudge. Go and get some of Ella's favourite foods and take them to my room. Only light things. When you're done go to the nursery and stay with Akila, Total and the Puppies, make sure they're all safe and ok and come get me if anything is wrong." Another nod and another command obeyed. "Gazzy. I need you to make Ella some of that herbal tea stuff that you're really good at then take it to my room. She really likes it and I'm sure it will help." I was trying to give Gazzy the most encouragement I could. He grinned slightly. Achieved. "Oh, make that two, actually.  
"Ange. You know Ella's stuffed alien teddy and her security blanket? Go get them and take them to my room. Then go to the nursery and help Nudge." Angel saluted me and skipped away as if she were still six. I wish she was.

"Don't ever talk to me like that in front of the Flock again." I said, my voice low and threatening, my face inches away from my Mother's. She nodded solemnly then turned on her heal and walked to her car. I watched it drive away before going into the house and up to Ella. When I got there Fang was pulling the covers over her and he had put her favourite pillow on top of mine. Angel followed me in and tucked 'Mr. Squiggly' and Ella's blanket under her arms then patted her shoulder. Nudge passed her in the doorway, a tray of light foods in her hands. She put that on my desk then shot out, obviously trying to hide her obvious excitement about seeing the new-born Puppies. I rolled my eyes, tapping my foot as Gazzy timidly walked into the room and placed the two cups on my bedside. I wiped as much of my anger off my face as I could and crouched down to his level, though I didn't really need to do so anymore. Fucking puberty.

"Thanks Gaz, you did great. Do you want to play on my phone?" He may be thirteen now but he had never really had a privilege like that, considering we were raised in dog crates then in a medieval house, and Fang and I had only just gotten iPhones.

Gazzy grinned wildly and he nodded his head like a novelty toy. I let out a smile, mostly just for his sake, then pulled my phone out of my bra, which he didn't mind, and un-locked it, showing him the code as I did so.

"Download whatever you want." I told him. He gave me a tight hug then ran out of the room, happy. For once.

When he was gone I dropped the fake smile and turned to Fang. He was watching me, noting my every move. He saw my face he sighed and opened his arms. That's all it took for my eyes to well up again and for me the put a fisted hand to my lips, muffling the sobs as my eyes closed and I threw myself into his warm, inviting embrace.

I don't know how long I just stood there, shaking, sobbing like the big baby I was into Fang's chest, which was still uncovered from this morning. He did exactly the right things; he stroked my hair or my back with one hand and held me close with the other. He didn't have to say anything, but he somehow knew that his voice calmed me, so he just whispered useless thing to me, professionally avoiding any even slightly touchy subjects. I think that I even dozed off slightly a few times. I was getting way too weak.

I only pulled away when I heard movement on the other side of the room. I turned around and sniffled, rubbing my eyes. Ella was wriggling, reaching out. I rushed to her side. I slowly touched her hand, just in case she had been subject to physical abuse of any sort. She flinched away at first, confirming my suspicions, then she opened her eyes and realised that it was me. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, just a kind of throaty wheeze. I held one of the cups up to her lips and she swallowed some of the warm drink after a slight hesitation.

"Fang, I need to get her out of these clothes. Do you mind?" I asked, motioning with my head to the door.

"Not at all." He said quietly. When he was gone I turned back to Ella only to finds that she had gone back to sleep. I sighed. I decided that it was best not to wake her up so I just pulled the covers up to chin. But as I did I noticed a small slip of what looked like paper in the top pocket of the plaid shirt she was wearing. I frowned and pulled it out. My frown deepened as I saw my name scrawled on the front. I cautiously unfolded it, weary of these types of things for a good reason. It read;

_ Dear Max,_

_You were lucky enough to get your dear Sister back. It's funny, she received no messages or phone calls via her cell phone. Were you not worried? It doesn't matter, I got what I want. When I saw her eyes, that's when I knew that she had some blood relation to you. Things only got better when I saw your name and 'Fang's' on her cell phone. I sent your Mother the message to keep you off my trail then had my way with her. Don't worry, she had already lost her virginity. There was an odd amount of blood, and if my calculations are correct, she isn't on her menstrual cycle. Now that I think about it, neither are you. Aren't you supposed to be? Strange.  
Anyways, that doesn't matter to me. All I want is you to be in the same cage I kept her in, to cry to me, to beg me to release you, to let you go to your family like she did. But you are much, much tougher than she is, aren't you. Never mind, I'm sure you'll break when I'm done with you.  
Just know that I'm watching you Maximum. I am always watching you. Don't think that you can run off and tell your brave Fang, because if you do, it's not just you I'm going to get, I'll take 'Nudge' too, and Ella. Maybe even the little Angel?  
Don't tell anyone Max, I'm warning you, and I only allow one warning._

_Before punishment._

_Don't test me. I shall see you soon, Max. Do keep that lovely body of yours in shape, wont you. Oh, I'm getting all excited just thinking about it. I tell you what. That crusty stuff on the back of the paper? That's something for you to get to know me by. Let's just say that it's my happiness. My excitement._

_I love you, Max, don't forget that._

_Your Admirer._

I put a hand over my mouth and turned over the paper. I suddenly knew what it was and threw the letter to the ground. I let out a choked sound as I stared at the paper. Then I looked around the room. No. **_NO!_**

_Just know that I'm watching you Maximum._

_I am always watching you._

* * *

**Yeah...**

**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO SADISTIC! It's just how I am!**

**Also, update on my health! Yeah!**

**I have to have another check in two weeks because they aren't sure what to do really because my age makes it un-likely that I have the disease, but all of the women on my Mum's side but one had the cancer when they were alive, so... Yeah, I'll admit that I'm kinda scared but never mind. I also made my friend cry today when I told her... Whoops. It took me half-a-fucking-hour to calm her down... She has random out bursts if she gets upset.**

**Anyway, I'm sure that you don't care about my weird friends do you? No. Anyway,**

**R&R?!**


	24. The Second Letter

**Konichiwa!**

**Dudes, I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to upload... Stress, you know.**

**Fang: Yeah, and she's been taking it out on me.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Heart Breaking 101 - I'm afraid I can't tell you that...**

**Skatzaa - Oh, how I do love you, my reviewer-friend. Yes it did help, knowing that I wasn't the only one having a crapola day. Not that I'd want you to have a crap day, of course.**

**LadyBug3264 - Sorry, I have just read your review properly, and I would have given you a preview had I known that you had asked for one. Sorry...**

**Always-Alison - Thank you, but I can not answer such questions. Yet.**

**TooCoolToHaveAName - Dude, the pedo vans are everywhere, and they know everything. Everything.**

**Random Peep - So much reviewing-ness! I agree, I was actually thinking that!  
Right...  
Uh, I can't tell you.  
I don't know.  
Maybe.  
Yes, it does.  
Thank you. I want to feel loved.  
Yes, and then some.  
Thank you.  
And I'm the same.  
Does that answer all of your questions?**

**Tatiana Belikova - Thank you so much for reviewing on all of my chapters, if you asked any questions in them that you still want me to answer, can you please put them in a review on this chapter. Thank you.**

**FlightlessWithWings - Oh man! I'm reading one of your Fics at the moment, and I love it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**imadbalog - Ok, I will, but just remember, he is mine, if you try to take him from me, I will bite you!**

**Raeofmydarkness - Thank you, please keep reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

**Max's POV**

It's been a week since Ella was thrown out of that car. A week since I last broke down. A week since I got that letter. A week since I toughened up and became the kick-butt leader once more.

Ella still couldn't speak. But she wrote down what happened. It was just as bad as reading my letter.

She had stormed out of the club after a while, and was just walking home when she thought she heard my voice. She moved towards it and the next thing she knew, she was waking up in a barred room, like a jail cell, and rubbing her sore head. When she looked through the bars she saw a man sitting on a chair, facing her, completely naked, holding himself in his hands and watching her. Ella said that she can remember fainting, then waking up again and he was in the cell with her, rubbing himself against her. She said that she had screamed and screamed until he gagged her, telling her that she had to be quiet or he would rape her then and there. And the sad thing is; he did anyway. But that wasn't all he did to her. She told us that her voice was gone because of all of the blow-jobs he forced her to give him. That's when I threw a tantrum. But I didn't cry. Not once. This was the new and improved Max and she was too tough to cry. No. Instead I trashed the living room, broke two windows, and marred a poor, innocent tree. But I didn't cry. And it worried Fang. He was trying to get me to open up to him, but I wouldn't because if I told him just one little thing, everything would gush out and I would endanger the girls. Now I know what you're thinking; surely you could just take this guy. Maybe, but I was not going to do anything that might endanger my family.

But do you want to know the worst part? Jeb moved in. Yep. You heard me right. Well, read…

I swear, Mum was just trying to piss me off. Fair duce to her really, I mean, you know… Why am I trying to justify what she's done? No, she's an annoying cow and I hate her. Kind of?

Fuck you, O.K?

Just, go and die.

No one loves you.

Ahhhrrrg! WHY AM I SUDDENLY AN EMO?! (No offense to Emos, I am almost one, I guess, so please, I mean no harm.)

I thought that was Fang's role. Ha, that was mildly amusing. That's about the extent of my humour now... Sad, isn't it?

"Max, you O.K?" Fang asked, knocking on my bedroom door. Such a gentleman. Wait, did I have that scream-a-thon on the outside?

"Yeah." He said through the door. I sighed and opened it, peeking out at him. He had a bottle of chocolate milk in one hand and a pack of cookies in the other, another pack sticking out of his pocket, too. I gave him a weary smile and let him in. He locked the door behind him, a bad habit for us now, and sat down on my bed. I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of it then pulled me onto his lap and laid us down. He switched my telly – brand new from Mum's room today, lol – on and picked a nice enough movie. I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around my waist and started rubbing my stomach with his fingers. I closed my eyes for a second then opened them, not willing to relax and not be alert, even for a second.

"Max, it's O.K, just relax," Fang cooed, still rubbing my stomach. I slowly, slowly released the muscles in my shoulders, then my back, and thighs, and my clenched toes. "That's it." I closed my eyes once more and nuzzled Fang's neck. I could feel him grinning but chose to ignore it.

"Now, what's the matter?" He asked. Everything tensed again. He just had to ask...

"I'm just... Stressed. Tired. You know." I mumbled, trying to lead him around in circles.

"It's O.K Max," Fang said quietly. "You don't have to tell me yet if you don't want to." He was trying to guilt-trip it out of me. We watched the movie for a while longer until Fang shifted. "I need the toilet. I'll be back in a sec." With that he stood up and went into my adjoining bathroom. I was about to carry on with the movie but a white flash caught my eye. I looked at the window. There, trapped between the window and the frame, was a piece of paper. My heart constricted. I looked at the bathroom door then crawled out of bed. I opened the window and caught the paper as it tried to fly away. I sucked in a deep breath and cautiously unfolded it.

_Dear Max,_

_ I see that you've been good. Poor old Fang doesn't know what's wrong. Good, it had better stay that way._

_ I also noticed that you've toughened up again. Tut tut tut. No. You think that you can protect them from me. But you can't. Just like you can't stop me from breaking you. But you knew that, because I'm already doing it. Aren't I? Don't lie to yourself, Maximum. Oh, Maximum. What a name. Maximum Ride. I wonder if you are. By the way Fang takes you, you must be. Oh, I really can't wait for this, but I'm going to let it drag out for as long as possible then snatch you away at the worst time. Isn't that just great?!_

_ One last thing, Maximum. You may not think that I can see you and your Flock. Your every move. Their every move. Well I can. And I seem to have noticed that Nudge and Iggy have gotten rather... Close. I'd watch out for that if I were you._

_ Look down, two o'clock._

I did so and gasped, putting a hand over my mouth. There was a dark figure at the edge of the wood, waving at me.

_ Always watching, Maximum._

_Love you._

_Sincerely,  
Your Admirer._

I watched as the figure moved into the thick trees, disappearing. I shook violently, terrified. I heard the tap run and realised that I had heard the toilet flush a while ago. I got myself under check.

Fang walked out of the toilet and I could feel his eyes on me. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, his front pressing against my back and I noticed that he had taken his shirt off. He kissed my head as I slowly let the letter fall to the floor. Fang turned me around and I planted a smile on my face. He smiled sadly down at me and I felt so guilty, but I couldn't risk it. I hated to do this, but the girl's lives meant more than Fang's feeling's so...

Fang nuzzled my hair with his nose cutely without really seeming to notice. He was tired. We laid down in bed, and I sneakily slipped the letter under my bed with my foot. Fang wrapped himself around me protectively. After about twenty minutes I felt Fang muscles relax ever so slightly as he drifted to sleep. But I didn't. Because he was right out there, in the woods somewhere, lurking, watching. I couldn't deny that, yes, with Fang's arms so tight around me, and his face buried in my hair, I was completely safe. But the girls didn't have that immediate safety, and that was the unsettling part. And what he did to Ella... That could happen to them. To me. I was in deep shit, and for the first time, ever, I had no clue, none what so ever, as to what to do.

That, and I was... Ill.

But there was one thing that had slipped my attention, and that was the fact that Nudge and Iggy had started sleeping in the same room, and that they were alone, in his room, right at that moment. And what they did that night sealed our fate, even though it were only a small act. I know this now, but I didn't then, when I was lying in bed, trying to get some kind of rest. If only I had stopped them. Then maybe, maybe, Phoenix may still be alive.

* * *

**Ominous, huh? *Ducks as knives are thrown* YOU GUYS CAN'T KEEP THROWING THINGS AT ME EVERYTIME I LEAVE A CLIFFY! Throw things at Skatzaa, it's her fault for putting so many cliffys in her stories!**

**Oh, that reminds me! Go and check out her stories. Skatzaa**

**And CakeIsAGoodFriend has good stories too! CakeIsAGoodFriend**

**And FlightlessWithWings! Please check them out!**

**Question time!**

**Fang: What?**

**Me: It's new!**

**Fang: Really? Well, your attitude isn't. Why don't you get anew one of those?**

**Me: Oh, ha ha. *Glares***

**Question! - What is your favourite quote from book one? **


	25. Sealing Their Fate

**Bonjor! Sorry that it's taken so long, I have excuses, but I don't want to waste time by typing them, so.**

**CakeIsAGoodFriend - Yes, yes I did. I like your stuff, so why wouldn't I?**

**Skatzaa - Ha-hah! This makes up for all of the awful, tear-jerking Fics that you've been doing!  
You will find out who Phoenix is in the foreseeable future...**

**BookWorm0001 - That's a unique answer, I like it!**

**Notloggingin - You will find out soon...**

**Heart Breaking 101 - Sorry, I couldn't answer that question without ruining anything, but you will know soon. And I like cliffies, not on other Fics though, mind.**

**BlackSkinnyJeans101 - That's one of my favourites, too!**

**FlightlessWithWings - Thank you, that made me feel good about this!**

**Glassheart-x - Don't rub it in girl!**

**Random Peep - I don't know if I've already told you this or not, but your random shizle always makes me feel awesome and worthy.  
Well, considering that it is rated M, it should probably be a late night thing...  
I'm sorry to tell you this, and I hope it doesn't effect your opinion of me but, I'm British... Sorry.**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: Sealing Their Fate**

**Third Person**

Iggy was lying in bed, trying to sleep with his large boner. He didn't know what was causing it. He couldn't hear anything sexual, he couldn't see anything sexual, hell, he wasn't even thinking sexual thoughts. Well...

Iggy looked down at the tent he had created in his boxers and groaned. He pressed his fingers against it through the material and blew out a shaky breath. _Oh god, _he thought. Blew. _I can imagine Nudge doing that- No, bad Iggy! For Fuck sake._ He rubbed a hand over his pale face then bit his knuckles. He was about to push a hand into his pants when a door creaked open then closed softly. Padded footsteps neared him and he knew who it was. Nudge. They had been sleeping in the same room since the night Ella had told them – well, written down – everything that had happened to her when she was 'Away'. Nudge had had a bad dream and Iggy woke up to Nudge screeching for him. Everyone had rushed to her room and Max was freaking out, saying something about 'doing what he told her to do'. Nudge had just shot straight to Iggy and fell straight back to sleep in his arms. Fang had led Max away, giving Iggy a steely look that made him gulp nervously. Since then Nudge had slept in with him.

Iggy groaned again and rolled over on his stomach hoping that his 'little friend' would go down.

Nudge slowly walked into the room and over to Iggy's bed. She crawled in and buried her face into his neck. He turned his head to look at her. She didn't look tired. If anything, she looked... energetic. And it only made Iggy harder. He held in any kind of noise that threatened to slip out. Nudge gave him a strange look and cuddled closer, and Iggy made a small, rough noise.

"What's the matter?" She asked quietly, her mocha eyes large and innocent. Iggy took in a few regulated breaths.

"Nothing." He squeaked. She cocked her head to the side. She looked him in the eyes then leaned back and sat up.

"Why are you laying like that?" She asked, referring to awkward position – laying on his stomach with his head to the side – that he was in.

"My, uh, hips hurt and I don't want to lean on them. Yeah." He replied, feeling quite proud of himself.

"Lay on your back then." She frowned.

"I can't."

"Oh come on." She said, her voice suddenly seductive. She leaned back down and brushed her lips over his. This was definitely not helping any. She flicked her tongue over his mouth and Iggy couldn't hold in the groan that escaped. Nudge opened her eyes and looked at him. Then her eyes widened and she gave a mini gasp.

"Oh! I get it now!" She whisper/yelled. He huffed, his ears turning red. Nudge watched him for a while before placing her hands on his side and gently rolling him over. He studied her with wide eyes, knowing he should stop her but he couldn't. Her gaze snapped down to his erection and he saw her pupils blow with lust. Oh wow.

She tentatively placed a hand on it, instantly loving how ruggedly hard it was. She looked up at him to find that he was already panting slightly, his cloudy, yet seeing eyes at half-mast. She put more pressure on and he sucked in a breath. She began to palm him, slowly at first, then she began to press down harder, pump quicker. After a while it wasn't enough so she, without really thinking about it, hooked her fingers under the elastic of his boxers and slowly pulled them down. He gasped as the cold air hit his glistening, slightly wet member. Nudge looked down at it greedily and was about to continue with what she was doing when Iggy stopped her.

"Nudge. You can't. We can't. You're not even legal." He panted, using all of his willpower to say that.

"Since when has age stopped us do anything?" She asked, slightly irritated.

"I know but... God, Fang will kill me just for this. No, he's gonna rip my dick of and feed it to the Fuckin' puppies. Nud- Ah! Ahhhh!" He was silenced as she rolled her eyes and continued to pump him with her hand. Iggy's pale fingers curled into fists beside him, crumpling the bed sheets. But after a while even that wasn't enough. She leaned down, not in control of her own body at that point. Her sweet breath swept over Iggy's painfully swollen penis and he gave a sharp moan. She looked up at him once more. His eyes were now squeezed shut and he could hardly breath, but the noises he were making suggested that he was enjoying himself and that she was doing this right.

She pressed her thumb hard onto the underside and pushed it up slowly to the tip. She repeated this, over and over, her hot breath still warming his hips. Iggy wriggled, freaking out because he knew that he was sooooo going to be killed for this.

"Nudge. P-please. Fang is going to murder me a-and you're not even sixteen yet."

"I'm nearly sixteen." She retorted, her voice heavy with greed. Iggy groaned.

"Nudge." He said warningly.

"Look, it's not like we're having sex, I'm just... Helping you out." She said slowly.

"But Fang is still going to kill me!" He hissed. She rolled her eyes.

"Fuck Fang. Oh, actually, I mean Max can Fuck Fang. Besides, he doesn't need to know."

"But he would know! He knows Fucking everything!" He panted, his eyes now open and staring down at Nudge who had taken her shirt off without him realising.

"Who cares? If you really want me to stop, push me away now. Do it." She said, he voice almost as hard as Iggy's cock. He watched her for a minute then shook his head slightly, his light hair flicking in front of his pale, sweety face. Nudge let out a seductive, and slightly sadistic, grin and continued with her ministrations. Iggy closed his eyes and tipped his head back, deciding that if he was going to be castrated in the morning he might as well enjoy himself now. Nudge smirked at his pleasure contorted face and lowered her head, her dark curls sitting on his hips. She parts her plump lips and let her tongue snake through. It flicked across the swollen tip and Iggy gasped. The skilful muscle travelled down to the base and back, eagerly lapping up any traces of pre-cum. She slowly slipped her wet mouth over his throbbing self, making him squirm. She bobbed her head over him and Iggy's hand fisted into her hair. She couldn't ignore the fact that the stinging in her scalp turned her on, but she just wanted to pleasure Iggy until he collapsed. She was being spurred on by her hormones and her sudden hunger for the once-blind bird-boy.

She sucked hard and Iggy cried out but quickly cut himself off by biting his knuckles.

Fifteen minutes dragged by, filled with Iggy's heavy breath and moans, and Nudge's hums every now and then. Her teeth created the greatest friction against Iggy's sensitive cock and her nails were digging into his hips, keeping him from bucking.

"Nudge, I- **_God_**! _I'm going to lose it in a minute_!" He ground out. Nudge just carried on, indicating that she was totally fine with it. A few moments later Iggy cursed, loud. Loud enough that he feared that they would be heard.

Nudge tried to swallow it all, but she couldn't. So she pulled away and let the cum drip off of her hanging tongue and onto her hand. After a few moments she wiped her hand on his bed sheets and crawled up to look him in the eyes. His face flushed with embarrassment.

"Nudge I-" He stammered.

"Hush. Save it," she said sweetly. "So, can we be official now?"

"What?" He hissed. _Typical_, he thought. _She just had to say something like __**that**__ in a situation like __**this**_.

"Can we be official? Like, Boyfriend-Girlfriend?" She asked again. He blinked, staring at her. He then slowly nodded, his brain still scrambled and confused. She squealed happily and hugged him.

"Mmn, pull your pants up Ig, I wanna go to sleep." She said, kissing his cheek. He did as asked and watched as she pulled the covers over them both. She curled into his side, her head on his chest. She was soon asleep.

_What the Fuck just happened?_

**Iggy's POV**

I had woken up in the morning with my face in Nudge's curly, mane-like hair. Okay, no biggie. But then I realised that she was only in a bra and pyjama shorts. Then I remembered. All of it. Oh wow...

...

_Oh __**SHIT!**_

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fang is going to **_SLAUGHTERHOUSE ME!_**

I carefully moved away from Nudge then got out of bed, freaking out as I quickly got dressed. If anyone was to ask me if I was scared of Fang, I would say no. I would down-right lie to them. Because I am shit-scared of him. Terrified. It may not seem like it. But it's true. I know he will kill me. And I know that he will know.

"Oh god, oh Fuck. Help me, Lord. Please." I mumbled as I gently pulled the covering sheet off the duvet and threw it in the laundry basket, putting clothes on top to cover up any visible... Stains. I checked that Nudge was still asleep then I crept out of the room. I tiptoed downstairs and-

"What the Fuck are you doing?" Fang asked from behind me. I jumped three feet in the air and yelped. I turned around to see him. He was looking at me like I was weirdo, one eyebrow raised in that cold, Fang-like fashion. I realised after a moment that I had looked like a weirdo, clinging to the walls as if I couldn't walk without their support. And I probably won't be able to when Fang's done with me.

"Uh, nothing," I mumbled, looking away from him. "Just, you know, going to make breakfast."

"Right." He said slowly. He looked me up and down before walking away. I let go of the large breath that I had been holding. Well.

**(LIIINEEEY LIIKES TOOO SIIING OPERAA!) (LIIINEEEY LIIKES TOOO SIIING OPERAA!)**

We were all sitting at the breakfast bar, par Nudge. She was still in bed. My bed. Oh God. What was I going to do?

"You O.K, Ig?" Max asked, looking at me strangely. I snapped my eyes up to hers and tried to fain innocence.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? Huh?" I said.

"What did you do?" She asked after a minute. I threw my hands up in faked annoyance.

"Why would you think that I have done something wrong? You always blame things on me. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE O.K!"

"Shut up Iggy," Max said rubbing her eyes, looking... tired. More tired than usual. I wonder if her and Fang have been...

"IGGY!" Angel snapped. I winced then my eyes widened. No, no, no, no, no! SHE CAN'T READ MY MIND!

"Why not, Iggy?" Angel asked, frowning and I groaned.

"Privacy!" I said, trying to find the right excuse. I could feel Fang's eyes boring into me.

"Max! HE DID SOMETHNG!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"ANGEL!"

"IGGY!"

"MAX!"

"MAAAAAAX!"

**_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_** Max screamed. Actually screamed. Angel and I shrank back and Fang shot her a look.

"Sorry. Sorry," She mumbled, sucking in a deep breath and rubbing her temples. Fang looked alarmed but didn't say anything. Max looked between Angel and I a few times. "Look into his mind, Ange."

"No!" I shouted, standing up. Angel closed her eyes and they snapped back open after a few moments. She put her hands over her mouth and stared at me, eyes wide as freaking _hell_.

"He-" I cut her off by slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Iggy, tell us." Max said, her voice scarily calm. Max or Fang? Max or Fang? Who was scarier?

"No." I said quietly. There was a dull thud as Max's knee-jerk reaction caused her knee to hit the table leg. She locked her eyes on mine and looked into them, seeing how they had suddenly hardened, like they were when we were fourteen. Maybe more.

"What?" She asked slowly. I swallowed and stood up a little straighter.

"No." I repeated. Max nodded slowly her head and absentmindedly played with her fork. She looked dead calm, as if she were about to pounce at me, but she was waiting for me to relax. It wouldn't surprise me...

"Angel." She said softly. Said small – though not so small... like Nudge. *Groan* – girl glared at me. A moment passed then I felt her small, sharp teeth dig into my palm. I yanked my hand away and yelped.

"IGGY AND NUDGE DID IT!" She screeched. My eyes widened and I looked at Fang. He was watching me intently. I swallowed.

"Shit." I said. I darted out of the room and Fang was instantly behind me, like a bullet. I shot through the patio doors and into the garden. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!

I opened my wings and shot into the air. Ha! He can't fly- WHAT THE FUCK?! Fang was still following me! I sped up as much as I could, hoping that his only recently healed wings wouldn't be able to keep up. But. They. Could. Fang was following my every move, not slowing down, not missing a corner. I was just coasting over town when he slammed into my back. We both went down, losing altitude fast. My wings were crushed against my back and we getting closer and closer to the ground. To being feathery road-kill.

"FANG!" I yelled. We were right in the middle of town, well, above it. People were pointing up at us and some started pulling out cameras and phones. 50 feet. 40 feet. 30 feet. Twenty. Ten. Fi-

Fang's wings shot out and we lurched up slightly then crashed into the hard asphalt. His second crash of the week. Max was gonna kill him. But that didn't matter BECAUSE _FANG WAS __**TRYING TO KILL ME**_!

I put my hands up to my face for protection as he went to punch me. I peeked out – I don't think that I'll ever get used to being able to see again – and saw that people were beginning to crowd around us. Well, we must have been great entertainment. Our wings out – Mine pinned beneath me – and fighting like school kids. Genetically enhanced school kids, obviously.

"Stop!" Max's voice was far away. I didn't know whether that was because she _was_ far away or if Fang's hits had started to really injure me.

Suddenly I realised that I was also a big, strong bird-man and that I could beat the crap out of him too, so I grabbed his forearms and pushed him away. He had a millisecond to be surprised before I jumped up and socked him in the jaw. No pain registered on his face. Well, nothing at all registered on his face. As freaking always.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Max shrieked. She was trying to pull us away from each other. We were now in a full out fist-fight, though there were a few kicks here and there. Fang was about to deliver a hit to my head that I'm sure would have knocked me out when Max let out an ear-splitting scream. We instantly whirled to look at her. She stood, her hands on her hips, glaring at the both of us. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She huffed.

"Nothing. I screamed because I knew that it would get your attention. And I swear to God, if you two start fighting again I will kick both of your asses, and you know it. We're in a public Fucking place and you two have your wings out, fighting, made me land in the middle of it and THERE'S A MOTHERFUCKING NEWS CREW FILMING IT ALL!" She screamed at us. Fang and I finally noticed the large crowd that had built up around us.

"Shit!" Fang hissed.

"Shit is right you Assholes!" She screeched. We were so in for it.

"I cannot believe that you Fuckups have done this to us! I smell the Fucking testosterone! You have ruined our lives! Now no matter where we go, we will be followed by the Bloody Paparazzi! We have to leave! My Mother lives here, I can't ask her to come with us! So I have to leave her, and my endangered Sister! I have to move Angel and Gazzy away from their schools and Nudge has to apply to a new college! You didn't think did you?! Huh?! You didn't think before you came out here and ruined us! You Shitheads! The kids are going to hate you! They're going to hate me! We aren't Safe anymore! I've been getting le-" Max's rant, which had attracted all attention, including the rest of the Flock's, and made Fang and I bow our heads in utter heart-breaking shame, was cut off by Angel's shrill, shockingly terrified scream.

My head whipped up and a few metres away, right before my eyes, something that we hadn't seen in years morphed in front of us and leapt into attack.

* * *

**So... Yeah. Sorry for the very, very, very, very, very long wait.**

**Just so that you know, I went for a scan and the tumour isn't cancerous, but I have to go for scans every six months because it could cause some harm if it gets to big or develops some kind of disease, or if it gets a little friend, but for now I'm fine. Whoo.**

**Today's question (This is my new thing if you hadn't noticed...) ; What is your favourite quote from Maximum Ride: School's Out - Forever?**

**R&R?!**


	26. Paparazzi at My Door

**Hiya! X3 I have an excuse this time. I had Tonsillitis. Sorry.**

**demonjazzi - Thank you! I knew that something was wrong with it!**

**ToocoolToHaveANAme - It wouldn't have been right with out all of the capital letters.**

**peace to the earth - Thank you for telling me your favourite quote!**

**RandomPeep - Ahh, your reviews...  
Sure...  
Random.  
I love how you always read my ANs.  
Damn right!  
Random.  
Very old.  
Thanks.  
Good.  
Good.  
Yes, it is.**

**NotLoggingin - Well thank you. I think that that is teh most compliment-like thing you have ever reviewed to me. I'll try not to cry.**

**craziaddict - Is it just me or did you not have an account before..?**

**Skatzaa - Oh man, I love you so much...**

**HarmonyBenderFreak - THAT'S MINE TOO! It's so out of character, but that just makes it even better. XD**

**Coverse-Wearin-Doodle-Drawin - O.K, first of all, I love your name. Secondly, thank you, it's nice that you want me to know that you like it.  
Me: Fang, she said hello.  
Fang: And..?  
Me: SAY IT BACK!  
Fang: All right, all right! Hello.  
Me: *Claps happily***

**Heart Breaking 101 - Oh... Wait, maybe that's my favourite... I DON'T KNOW, O.K!**

**theshadowlight - That'll be teh author-ness in me...**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

**Max's POV**

Angel's high-pitched scream reverberated though the town centre and I whirled around to face the same direction that she was. And I almost screamed too.

There, standing the broad daylight of the early afternoon, was an Eraser. And suddenly everything came flooding back.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" I shrieked. The Flock was a bit rusty but they still peeled away from each other and into cover. I stayed where I was.

"Hey Maxi-pad, I haven't seen you in a while." The Eraser growled, stepping forward, his yellow claws out in front of him. I shivered at the look on his face. It reminded me of the letters I had been getting. I took a step back. My breathing quickened. He chuckled and started slowly towards me. I began to stumble back. I could barely see. The letters were flashing in front of me.

My back hit something hard but I was still trying to press backwards. I heard someone call my name but I couldn't react. I was scared, my heart racing and my mind reeling. The Eraser was right in front of me now and he laughed at how scared I was. All I could do as he raised his arm, claws ready, was cower, turning my head to the side and closing my eyes. But then there was a load grunt and a yell of pain. I opened one eye and looked forwards and saw that the Eraser was on the ground. I opened both eyes fully and saw Fang standing over the Eraser. He looked at me like I was a Frickin' alien.

"Max, why did you just freeze?" He asked, panic starting to rise in his eyes.

"I… I-I don't-" I stuttered. Fang watched me for a while longer until we heard the faint screeching of tires. Fang grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Max, move," he said gently. A large, black van squealed around the corner and the back doors opened. "Move!" He shouted. I finally unfroze and Fang started dragging me away. We sprinted into a line of trees were the Flock jumped out of their hiding places and started following us. When we hit a clearing we sprang into the air and soared away.

"Jesus, Max." Iggy said and I clenched and unclenched my fist

"Are you O.K?" Gazzy asked quietly. I nodded stiffly and looked over at Angel. She was staring out into the sky, her small face troubled. I tipped a wing down and soared over to her.

"Ange?" I asked. She looked at me. Her eyes were shining with tears and she wiped the back of her hand across them before looking back at me.

"I saw it Max," she whispered. Oh no... "When you saw that Eraser, you thought about the letters, Max, and I saw it all. I saw how scared you are and how dark it makes you feel." She sniffled as I drew back slightly in shock.

"You have to tell Fang." She said, her voice suddenly stronger. I rushed forward and clamped a hand over her mouth, looking around anxiously as I did so.

"No. No. You saw it right? You saw the threats? I can't risk it. Especially now that I have to leave Ella and Mum behind. You know that." I hissed. Angel scrambled out of my hold and moved in front of me.

"Yeah, I do know that!" She retorted, angrily flicking her fringe away from her face. "But I also know that you are terrified. And Fang is strong. And he's special. He can help you Max. You have to let him help."

"I can't! Why don't you ever get that?! You have always been pushing at me! 'Cut Fang some slack, Max.' 'Let Fang in, Max'! Well I'm sick of it! So stop it! Stop it now! I don't want to hear of it anymore! Do you understand?" I snapped at her before I could stop myself. Angel recoiled then her head dipped. At first I thought that she was mad with me or upset but then she spoke again.

"O.K, Max. You're right. You're the leader so you decide. Sorry." She had dropped her head in shame. I felt the smallest pang of guilt. I had to be the one that yelled when it was necessary, but not nice, so I couldn't feel too bad about shouting, but Angel was still young, and still scared of anything that threatened us and our safety. They did awful things when they took her in Paris. Horrible things. Things that she won't tell me about, and things that she will. I couldn't imagine what it was like having your Mother figure be this bi-polar. Oh, but wait, I can. Stupid Mum and her stupid contradicting-ness.

"Thanks Honey. And sorry for being as harsh as I was, but I'm... On edge, and I need all the support I can get." I told her, rubbing her back briefly. She looked back up at me and gave me a small smile. I smiled back before tipping my wings and returning to the front of our – somewhat sloppy – V formation. Fang flew above me.

"I heard you shouting at Angel. What was that about?" He asked and I sighed. Nothing much slips past him. Do you know how hard it's been to hide those letters. He's almost found them loads of times...

"Nothing, Fang," I said calmly, turning my head to give him what I hoped to be a convincing enough look. He didn't seem to want to buy it, but we were now literally above the house so I coasted down in large spirals before he could say any more. Once on the ground I pushed them all into the house but stopped Fang before he could enter. I was looking across the garden and through the small gap in the alley between the trees. He looked in the same direction and tensed up. There was a film crew running down the alley, with at least three cameras trained on us and the house. We exchanged a look then rushed inside. Mum scampered up to us and I scowled at her, but she ignored it as she fussed over Fang. I looked at him. What was wro-Oh. He's covered in blood. Iggy's and his own. My Mother-bear-but-not-Mother-because-that-would-be-weird scale started to tick and I slapped my Mother's hands away and checked him over myself. Mum looked wounded but she brushed it off and went into the living room, probably to help Iggy instead. I looked at Fang's face as I pushed against his ribs, looking for any breaks or cracks. He was still seething, probably thinking of ways that he can finish Iggy off without my knowing. There was a knock at the door, then another, then there were suddenly voices shouting and questioning from outside. Fang grabbed my hands held them together. I scanned his eyes for anything that would give away what he was thinking. Nothing did.

"Max, I'm fine. I promise. We need to get out of here as quickly as we can." He told me. I opened my mouth to tell him to stop lying to me about the three broken ribs I had just found but then realised that it was pretty hopeless. I just nodded and pulled him into the living room.

"Guys," I said loud, over all of the banging and shouting. "We need to get out of here. The Media know that we're here and, as you can hear, are crawling all over the place like flies on a trashcan. And before you ask, yes, we will be away for a while. No, I don't know how long. No, I don't know about the Erasers. Yes, we can stop for food if we have to fly far. Yes, you have to pack light. And no, there is no way that we can stay here. Not at the moment. Sorry. Any questions." No one said a word. I knew my Flock so well...

"Good. Go pack." I ordered. My Flock stood up and went to their respective rooms to fill a small backpack with what will now be our only possessions. I sighed slightly. My heart hurt. So much. But I couldn't let anyone know. I had to be big, strong Max again. Sigh. Again.

"Surely you can find some other way out of this?" My Mother said from behind me. My shoulders tightened. And I turned only my head to look at her.

"No, there isn't. We have to leave," I told her coldly. I was still reeling from the slap and somehow, I was scarily fine with being so... mean to my Mother. "Ella's sleeping. Tell her what happened and to stay the Hell away from the Media and any Clubs." With that I gave her a stoic nod and left for my own room. Once safely behind a locked door I put a hand over my heart. I squeezed my eyes shut and allowed myself a few sob-like breaths. Then I realised what I was doing and punched a hole in the wall. With hiss of a breath I pulled my fist away and fingered the new grazes on my knuckles. It was nothing compared to the emotional pain that I was experiencing. Huh, it's funny, isn't it. Emotional pain is almost always worse than the physical in my case. In the Flock's case.

"Buck up, Maximum," I whispered to myself as I hauled myself away from the wall I was leaning on and pulled a big backpack out from under my bed, quickly putting my essentials inside. "You need to snap back into the leading role of the Runaway Crew Broadway Show. You are the leader of six people. Two men, one teenage girl, two kids and yourself. One is an angelic-looking demon that can manipulate minds. One is a pyrotechnic with a digestive problem. One is a really overly hormonal teenage girly-girl who reads too many fashion magazines. One is a stupid, also overly hormonal boy trapped in the body of a gangly man. One is your Boyfriend who is close to finding out both of your secrets – One of which would be really bad and the other of which would be _really_ bad – and who seems to be an emotionless rock one second then all cuddly and teddy-bear-like the next. The last one is you. You are a bossy, hormonal girl – No, _Woman_ who needs to get her shit in check and her Ass into gear because the Fucking Paparazzi are breaking her _Goddamned_ door down!" At the end of my personal rant I was panting and I was sure my voice had risen enough for the entire house to hear the last bit, but that was O.K, because I felt better for doing it. I shot my reflection a smile as I face the mirror. I threw my hair up into a messy Pony-Tail and made my backpack comfortable on my wings. I was about to leave when I saw a piece of paper sticking out from under my bed. The letters. I bit my bottom lip then reached down and pulled them out of their hiding place. I swallowed hard, then coughed at the lump in my throat. But maybe I can get away from this weirdo now. Yeah-wait... No, Ella's still here.

I rubbed my eyes and stood up again, reaching around to stuff the letters in a hidden pocket in my backpack. I did a final sweep of my room then took my phone out of my pocket.

"I really like this phone..." My voice trailed away and I sighed. I couldn't take it with me. It was traceable. I put it on my bedside table then turned around and left the room before I could get upset again. But as I got to the second staircase there was an all-mighty bang and the voices were suddenly louder. I sprinted down the stairs and saw people rushing into the house. They had actually broken the Fucking door down.

"Hey!" I yelled as they shoved past me and down the hall. They were everywhere, going into all of the rooms and asking us questions. I shoved them away and got on my toes to count heads. Iggy was in the living room with Nudge behind him. He was holding his hands up and by the look on his face he was probably telling them all where to go. The Gasman was on the stairs, looking tentative about the amount of people and their questions. Where's-

"I'm here." Fang said from behind me. I looked up at him and saw that he had a cut on his cheek. I frowned. He put his fingers to it and shrugged. "These guys get too excited."

"They scratched you?!" I asked, incredulous. He just shrugged again.

"Where's Angel?" He said. I looked around for a minute but then realised. She wouldn't be out here.

"She's with Total." I had to yell over the noise of everyone else. He nodded and we began to shove our way towards the nursery. As we got there they opened the door and poured in. I managed to get in front of them but it was too late, they had seen the Puppies and their wings. One person pushed me out of the way to pick one up. My jaw dropped and I reached out and yanked his arm back just as he got to them. I spun him around and pushed him on his knees. I leaned my foot on his back and pushed down hard, all the while holding his arm up and bent at an awkward angle. He started to swear and yell but they soon turned into begs.

"I swear to God, if anyone else even thinks about making a move I will snap his arm, then yours." There was silence and the house grew quiet as news of what was happening spread around it. I eyed the cameras and scowled at the prissy news reporters. They flinched.

"Max, the guy in the red jumper is thinking about jumping forwards and snatching Sky. One of the Pups." I turned my glare to that man as Angel spoke from behind me. I knew she was in here.

"Do it and lose a limb. I will happily snap a few of this guys bones. You wanna see me do it?" I said coldly. No one moved. "Good, now I am going to count to ten. If you aren't all out of my house by the time I get to zero, I will come after you all. Ten." I had no mercy. Everyone looked panicked and I decided to be extra mean. I counted quickly.

"Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five, four, three, two..." Most people had ran away but there were a few left, wondering if I was for real. "One." I quickly and harshly pulled the guy's arm back and got the satisfactory popping noise as the shoulder came out of place. He screamed in pain and that was enough to make everyone else run off. I let my guy go and he scrambled away, crying and holding arm awkwardly.

"Fang, sweep the house. If you find anyone still here kick them the Hell out. Nudge, go and fix the front door. Use your power to fix the screws of the hinges back in. The rest of you need to help me with the Puppies." They did as told, which I was thankful for.

"Max, what are we doing with the Puppies?" Angel asked innocently and I smiled at her for not looking in my head to find out.

"We have to take them with us now. We can't leave them here now that everyone know what and where they are." I said.

"But they're so young, Max. Don't they still need Akila?" Gazzy asked. I nodded solemnly as I began to wrap the small packages up. Everything had changed. We couldn't fly, we now had to carry Akila and thirteen Puppies. Food was gonna be an issue. We need... We need...

"How about we take Mr. Jenkinson's Van again?" The Gasman's voice was so innocent and sweet sounding when he said that and I couldn't help but grin at him.

"That's a great idea." I said.

Mr. Jenkisnson was the Asshole of our loosely packed community. He lived opposite us from the front, and was always commenting on the noise or the 'visual disturbances' as he liked to call them. He's basically just a giant Asshole so we stole is Van. O.K, so Fang, Iggy and I were sixteen when we did it, we had only been with my Mum for a year, and we still had some major Adult-Issues. Stealing his Van was fun as Hell, especially when we went to return it and found him just sitting in the middle of his garage, waiting. Weirdo. He's probably a Paedophile. I wouldn't put it past him.

**(Liney is Awesome! =) ) (Liney is Awesome! =) )**

"Go, go, go!" I whispered quickly to the Flock as we squeezed into the garage with all of our stuff. Puppies included. Akila didn't seem very happy about them being out in the open, but she didn't, like, attack us or anything, so we're O.K.

I tapped Nudge twice on the arm and she nodded. She carefully placed her Puppies on the ground in front of Akila then went to the front of the vehicle. I kept looking around, expecting something awful to pop out at us at any second. Nothing did, which was nice. I heard some sparks and mumbles of annoyance as I tapped my foot impatiently. Nudge finally gave a loud, "AHA!" Which I glared at her for. She sheepishly held two joined wires up and pointed at the doors. We opened the slidy side door and started to pile our stuff in. We didn't have much, but it was the God damned animals and all of the supplies they needed. I Fucking_ hate_ the Paparazzi. I finally pushed the younger kids inside then shut the door. To avoid attracting too much attention to ourselves, Fang, and Iggy were going to push it out of the garage as I steered. Don't worry, I've gotten a lot better at this that I used to be. Maybe I shouldn't be proud of that...

Nudge stood by the hood again as I pressed my foot onto the gas pedal. She pushed a few wires together then reached down and lifted another. It tapped the wrapped up ones and the car roared to life. I winced at the noise as Nudge threw herself inside and the boys started pushing. I steered us out of the garage and down the road. Then a familiar voice filtered out to us.

"Hey you little Bastards! Come back here with my Van!" It was Mr. Jenkinson. Fang and Iggy got us to a steep hill and quickly jumped in as we started to glide down it. I quickly put my foot back on the gas and drove us away from the paedophilic old man that was trying to chase us.

And, you know, the town that had been our home for over four years.

* * *

**That's a bit more than I do on average, so be thankful. NOW! I kid, but do review.**

**Also, I have started a new fic, AND DON'T WORRY IT WON'T INTERFEAR WITH THIS ONE! Please check it out. Chasing Clouds. It's about fang and... Well, an OC called Maddie. And no, just because she is named after me it does not mean that I hae wild fantasies with Fang.**

***Crickets chirp***

**Fang: Well...**

**He.**

**R&R..?**


	27. Real Life Meetings

**Hola! Sorry I've been absent... I had a rather large personal issue to deal with.**

**CakeIsAGoodFriend - That's fine, I knew that a lot of people would say the same.**

**Always-Alison - there will be one soon, don't you worry.**

**RandomPeep - If you haven't noticed, I do answer your questions and comment on your randomness in order so that it's easier for you.  
Please get better as soon as is physically and Fangtisciously possible.  
Fantabulous huh?  
Yes.  
That's because you do.  
Weird...  
Oh, right! I understand.  
It's O.K, I just thought that I'd advertise it.  
Thank you, and yes, you did sound mildly stalkerish.**

**Skatzaa - Well... Thank you...**

**demonjazzi - You will find out soon...**

**TiffOdair - When you say take it easier on him, what do you mean? Do you mean the one I keep under my bed or the one in the Fic?**

**Fire Werewolf - Nice name. The plot of the books gets a little... meh after the third but they're still awesome.**

**MimL23 - Cool, thanks.  
Me: say hisies Fang!  
Fang: Screw off.  
Me: I still have the drugs...  
Fang: ...  
HI!**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Real Life Meetings**

**Max's POV**

"No, Max." Nudge whined. I dropped my fists and leaned my head back.

"Nudge, come on. It's only a little a little training." I said. She made an irritated, groaning noise and sat down on the van's step. I rolled my eyes. We had been on the run for a few days now, and I was trying to train the Flock back into its kick-butt state, but I guess after three long days of it they were getting bored and tired.

"Fine, whatever. I'm going for a walk or something. You're in charge." I said the last part directly to Fang. He gave me one of those long, studying looks, as if he knew something he shouldn't, and for a moment I panicked. But then he looked away and nodded. I let out a short breath then shot into the air. I didn't go far, only just far enough to not be heard if I had some kind of mental break, and so that I could get back to them fast if needed.

I landed in a small clearing and started to pace.

"This is so bad. I'm gonna lose it." I muttered to myself.

"Why Max, I'm afraid you already have." I swear, I jumped about thirty feet in the air. I whirled around as a deep, rumbling laughter rolled around me.

"Don't worry Maximum, I'm not here to get you, not yet," His voice seemed to be coming from everywhere and I couldn't pin point where he was. "I know that you know who I am, yes. I just wanted to warn you, Maximum. Don't leave. If you leave the country I will get your Mother and Sister. Even if you were take them away with you, I still have your little friends. Who is it..? Jasmine?" I went white. "Yes, that's it isn't it? And that Zane one. If you try to save them I will target their families. I will even go after completely innocent people if I have to. You can leave the state, if you wish, only to get away from the Erasers. But don't go too far, hm? I'll miss you too much." I recoiled and began to back away. His laughter boomed around me again and I couldn't take it anymore. I panicked. I screamed. Fang was literally there in moments. He took hold of my arms and looked down at me. I think I was having a panic attack, but I wasn't sure. Fang gritted his teeth and lifted me into his arms. He carried me back to the Van where the others were waiting. Fang sat me down on the ground against a tree and everyone crowded around me.

"Ange, what happened?" Fang asked her. Angel's eyes un-focused for a moment and she paled. She shot me a terrified look and I shook my head ever so slightly. Angel plastered a fake smile on her face and looked up at Fang.

"She just got a little shaky and nearly fell over. The shock made her jump and she screamed." Angel lied. I must say, I have trained her well. Fang looked at me, then back to Angel. Maybe I didn't train her well enough.

"What really happened?" He said slowly. I pushed his hands off me and stood up, putting my hands on my hips.

"That's what happened. I would tell you if there were Erasers around." I said. He stood up as well and got right in my face.

"So it isn't Erasers then." He said.

"It isn't anything."

"What is it that is scaring you so much?"

"Nothing!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"For Fuck's sake Max."

"Screw off, yeah?"

"Make me."

"Oh, now you want to fight?"

"Guys?"

"Yeah."

"I'll give you a Fucking fight."

"Come on then."

"Stop it!"

"Shut up Angel."

"Just because you're leader, doesn't mean that you're all powerful. You can't deal with all of this. You don't have to."

"Oh, now he talks."

"Oh, Fuck off then!"

"Oh look, my names Fang and I like to dress in black to let my dark persona shine through!"

"I'm gonna deck you in a minute."

"Do it, Fang, do it. Punch your Girlfriend."

"I will."

"You won't. You're too much of a gentleman."

"And there's the sarcasm."

"What? It's what I do. I didn't want to take the whole Emo thing from you."

"God!"

"Max, Fang! Stop!"

"Oh yeah, where's your razor Fang?"

"Says you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Say it Fang, I dare you."

"There's nothing to say according to you."

"Well, if you want to go back to silence that's fine by me."

"You're such a Bitch Max."

"Why don't you go back to Maya then! Oh wait, she's dead!"

Fang snapped then. I thought he was gonna hit me. In fact, he probably would have if Iggy hadn't have stepped in between us and pushed me away. I stumbled back and glared at him.

"Stop it." Iggy growled.

"You should have let him do it, Iggy. I wanna see him do it!" I shrieked. I was past pissed now, I was in some sort of hysterical realm of anger that was probably very bad for me and those in the surrounding area.

"Leave Maya out of this." Fang said menacingly.

"Why should I? Every time you saw her you thought about me. Every time she was around you couldn't help but realise how much she reminds you of me! Me, Fang. So why does she matter, huh? I don't understand. Is it just because you couldn't save her?" My last word cut short as I realised what it was.

"You loved her," I murmured. I looked at the ground. "You loved her."

"Max…"

"Ow." I put a hand on my chest as I felt a searing heat rush through it. He loved her. But he told me and… I…

"Oh Max." Angel murmured. I knew that she was poking around in my head and for once I didn't mind. I kind of wanted someone to know and feel what I was feeling, so that I didn't have to do it all on my own.

"I didn't Max," Fang tried to push Iggy away from him but the younger bird-boy wouldn't let him anywhere near me. "I just can't deal with the fact that I couldn't save her when she needed it. It made me realise that I may not be able to save you one day."

"I don't need saving. I never need saving!" I retorted.

"That doesn't matter, it still hurts to think about," Fang managed to get past Iggy and stood in front of me. I had to look away. "Please Max, please. I..." He faltered and my gaze pierced back through him as he decided on what to say. "When she was falling through the sky I... Max I thought she was you. It was like you were falling from me. I came home after that because it made me realise how much I needed to protect you and be with you." He stopped talking abruptly. An awkward silence filled out around us. I looked over at Angel. She was watching Fang with a look of admiration and as she realised that my gaze was on her she turned to me. She shot me a small smile and nodded. I let out a breath as Angel confirmed that what Fang was saying was true. I felt mildly guilty about not trusting Fang instantly, but I couldn't help it.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. I let my eyes slide shut as he pulled me against him. When I heard the quiet shuffling of feet then the Van's door close I knew that Fang had told them to go inside. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"I do have something to tell you but... You need to wait, just a little while longer. I need to know for sure." I said. His eyes carefully tracked over my features. After a moment or two then slowly nodded, his shaggy hair falling over one eye. I gave him a small smile then hugged him again.

"Oh great, I knew it." Another voice cut in behind me and I tensed, thinking that it was my weird-ass stalker but the voice wasn't quite deep enough. I turned around and looked at the person. It was a guy, he had auburn hair and blue eyes and was as tall as Fang.

"Who the Hell are you?" I asked tersely. Fang shifted to stand slightly in front of me and I had the feeling that he knew who this guy was.

"You don't know?" The guy asked. I opened my mouth to respond but Fang unknowingly cut me off.

"Why are you here?" He asked. The other guy rolled his eyes and moved closer.

"I thought I'd come back."

"Well you can't." Fang told him, holding my hand tight behind his back. I began to fear that this guy was bad news.

"Says who?" The guy asked, obviously getting annoyed.

"Says me." I told him stepping to stand next to Fang. I needed to assert my dominance. Not against Fang, but I didn't want this guy to think that I was some hopeless girl that needed a guy to do everything for her.

"You don't even recognise me." The guy said incredulously.

"Tell me who you are then!" I was started to get irritated by all of this bickering.

"Max-"

"So you know my name?" I accused.

"Yeah, I should. I would never be able to get it out of my head. I was born with it forced into my mind." He replied. I frowned.

"What the Hell are you talking about you screwed up mother F-" I must say, I surprised myself as I put two and two together. "My God..."

"Max, it's me. Dylan..."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short and that I have left an awful cliff-hanger, but what can I say? i like to irritate you all!**

**JK, but Siriusly, what do you think?**

**Fang: I think I hate it.**

**Me: *Pinches his cheeks* You hate everything, my cute, razor-holding Emo.**

**Fang: I hate you.**

**Me: I know.**

**Fang: Please stop touching me.**

**R&R?!**


	28. I Fell Like an Animal

**Hola!**

**TiffOdair - Oh, right. Yeah, he's fine, I'm sure.  
Fang: Help me!**

**Skatzaa - YUP! But who is who..?**

**21zora - Dude, look, this wouldn't be a good Fic if there were no cliffys, and I am trying to write a book plus four other Fanfictions and balance my schoolwork, I update as quickly as possible, mkay? Sorry like.**

**Converse-Wearin-Doodle-Drawin - Yes, yes it does.**

**Ciciostgin - OmJizzles? Right...**

**Random Peep - Oh, God, can I be bothered? Sorry, but I am in a really bad mood, and you are all lucky I am even bothering. Sorry Random peep, I'll answer extra good next time.**

**LadyBug3264 - Fang; Well, thank you. *Smug look***

**MimL23 - I also have him chained up under my bed with 24 hour surveillance and a semi-automatic that I keep trained on his temple.**

**DoNotWantToLogIn - I cannot answer your questions. Sorry. Confidential. But thanks for the long review, really, it makes me writing worth while.**

**Without Further Ado...**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: I Feel Like an Animal**

**Fang's POV**

I don't think Iggy's very happy with me. I can't really blame him, I did try to kill him a few days ago, then I nearly beat the crap out of Max. Though he did get Nudge to suck him off, which is wrong.

I was pretty lucky Iggy stepped between Max and I. I was so close to punching her. It wasn't fair of her to bring Maya into this. And Max was wrong, I never loved Maya, I was barley able to stop myself from hating her most of the time, but she did constantly remind me of Max, and that bothered me. But had much more pressing matters on my mind like, oh, I don't know, _Dylan_. Why the Hell was he there?! I have to admit though, Max not having a clue who he was, was great. He obviously didn't think so.

"What the Hell do you mean?!" Dylan yelled. We had gone back into the Van and that idiot had followed. I was about to deck him when Max told me to let him talk. So I was sitting on one of the small sofas, with Max on my lap. Angel and Nude where near the open door, keeping a light watch while chatting. Iggy and Gazzy were in the corner on the other sofa, watching over all twelve puppies.

"I mean, no. I didn't do anything to save anyone. I mean, yeah, we killed off the main Itex bases, but that's it. That was all we could do."

"My God, you don't understand!" Dylan was nuts, and I was holding onto Max as tight as I could without suffocating her. She stroked my hand with her fingers, trying to relax me, but it wasn't working.

"No, I don't, but I think I've learnt and seen enough to know that the world can save itself. That and it doesn't really deserve saving." Max leaned her head against my shoulder as she finished talking and closed her eyes.

"Don't think that we've finished talking." Dylan said. Max sat up slowly and Dylan's face instantly showed his fear and regret.

"I do as I want to, and I do what is safest for my Flock. My word is religion and you will follow it like a Catholic. Do you understand?" She didn't give him a chance to answer as she carried on. "Now go away. Just because you're back, doesn't mean you're staying."

"You're joking," he scoffed. He pointed a finger at me. "You let him straight back in as soon as he came crawling back to you. He broke your heart and you just let him leech back onto you!" Max got up and stood in front of him threateningly.

"He didn't come back stark raving nuts and drunk," when Max said that we all looked at him and I finally saw the signs. I smirked. "Yeah, he broke my heart. Yeah, he came crawling back like the bastard he is-"

"Hey!"

"But I needed him. And he has... Redeemed himself." Dylan narrowed his eyes.

"What does that mean?" The blonde asked. I tried not to smirk as I thought about all of the ways I redeemed myself.

"Nothing that is any of your business." She snapped but I could see the amusement in her eyes, almost as if she wanted to tell him, just to piss him off. Man, did I want to tell him. I recon I could get a good few punches in before Max made me stop.

Dylan looked between Max and I carefully. He scowled suddenly at me and I guessed that he had put two and two together.

"You didn't." He sounded desperate now and I could help it. I looked him right in the eyes, a smug look on my face, and shrugged. And, bless him, his little, crazy-ass brain couldn't handle it.

Dylan ran at me from the door of the van. Unluckily for him my reactions had only gotten faster since I had last seen him and even though the space between us was only about five feet, he didn't get anywhere near me. I got up and kicked his feet out from under him. He was nowhere near as sharp as he used to be, so he scrambled. I grabbed his hands in one of my own and pinned them to his back as I pushed him down onto the sofa I was sitting on. He wriggled but it was like a Fly trying to escape a Spider's web; futile. Dylan gave up after a while and just flopped down. I shook my head pityingly and let go of him, knowing that he was too mentally weak to try anything else.

"Whoa..." Nudge mumbled. I brushed my hands together then looked at Max. She was shaking her head sadly at Dylan and when she felt my eyes on her and looked up, she shot me a small smile. I figured that everyone was tired and hungry, and the sun was starting to go down, so I grabbed Dylan by the scruff of his jacket and pulled him outside. I slammed the door shut behind us and pushed him forwards. Dylan stumbled but just saved himself from falling over. He turned and faced me, an angry look on his too expressive face.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Dylan asked incredulously. I rolled my eyes and turned around to go back into the Van. I heard Dylan move before I saw him. I spun back around and slammed my fist into his stupid, Justin-Beiber-wannabe face. He staggered back, a hand on his now broken nose that was gushing with blood.

"Leave." I told him. He dragged his sleeve across his upper lip, trying to stem the flow of crimson but failing.

"How do I know that you aren't going to do something stupid like leaving again-" I was beyond pissed off now and I just had to kick the crap out of him. I jumped forwards and pushed him up and backwards, smashing his back into a tree, holding him up by the front of his shirt, his feet only just skimming the ground. I got right in his face and if his wide eyes and protective posture were anything to go by, he was shit scared.

"Give me a good excuse, Dylan. Please give me a good reason to beat the shit out of you." I growled. He swallowed loudly but didn't move. I watched him for a moment wondering if there was some kind of ulterior motive, but soon guessed that there wasn't. I let go of him and watched as he dropped to the ground, landing on his side. He grunted and slowly moved onto his elbow. He shot me the look of a mad-man who obviously wasn't getting his way. I rolled my eyes at him and turned around to go back into the van. Where I saw the Flock watching wide eyed and slack jawed from the window. As soon as they knew they were busted they scrambled away from the window. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Dylan only to find him gone. I went back into the van and ignored the kids as I sat down next to Max.

"We should go and get food." I said. Max nodded but her eyes were troubled.

"Mmmm, we'll all go. No need for anyone to be... alone. No, come on guys. We're goin' out," She clapped her hands and everyone cheered. The puppies, which were much bigger and more developed then they should be, jumped up and barked, some of them coming up to us and putting their front paws on our legs. Max picked her favourite one up, the one she doted on and the one that loved her the most. She snuggled it to her cheek. "We'll take the pups too, for their first walk. Come on. Yes, Angel, they've had their jabs, Valencia did it before we left. What?" We all looked at her as she called her Mother by her name. Max rolled her eyes and purposefully opened the van door and stepped out. Determined not to let her out of my sight I quickly followed. Angel and Nudge quickly clipped the Puppies' leashes on then they all poured from the doorway. I locked the Van up and looked around before leading the group off with Max. We walked for a while, just aimlessly crossing streets and passing shops. Max had slipped her hand into mine a while ago and was swinging them slightly, looking around us and drinking everything in with those big, brown eyes of hers. I looked away and squeezed my own eyes shut, suddenly feeling a wave of... Well, hormones surging through me. I sped up the pace slightly and nobody protested, though I got an odd look from Angel. Max stopped suddenly and tugged my arm back. I looked at her. She was gazing up at a nice restaurant called 'Le Simone'. She looked at me, her eyes wide and innocent in that 'please, I want this' way. I smiled and nodded and she grinned, dragging me into the building, the Flock trudging behind.

"_Fang,"_ Angel made me jump as she spoke in my mind. _"Can I make people think that they can't see the Puppies?"_ At least she was asking permission before mind-melding people.

_ "O.K, Ange, but don't mess with the rest of their brains."_ I replied. We sat down at the biggest table and the dogs huddle underneath it. I was trying to use my menu as a distraction for my raging hormones but it wasn't working. My skin was heating up and I had to tap my feet to get rid of all of the adrenaline that was being forcibly dumped into my veins.

_"Jesus, Fang, just have sex with her already."_ Angel's statement in my head made me cough in surprise. Every one shot me a look and I kicked Iggy under the table as he laughed.

_ "Excuse me?"_ I snapped back.

_ "Go outside or something. Max is going nuts too if that helps."_ Angel looked disinterested and I wondered just how screwed up she was. She shot me a vicious look as she read my mind. I shrugged and looked at Max. She was tapping her fingers on the menu and staring into space. That was enough to make me lean over and whisper a crappy excuse in her ear then drag her out of the building. There was an alleyway a few blocks away that lead to a disused bike shed. I shoved her in there. But before I could jump on her she was slamming me against the wall. At first I thought that she was gonna kick me for making her jump or something, but then she forced her mouth on mine. I instantly responded, putting one hand on her hip and the other in-between her wings. I flipped our position and pushed her back against the wall, crushing the fronts of our bodies together. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and squeezed her hip when she moaned. I put both of my hands under her thighs and pulled her legs up, wrapping them around my waist. I moved my mouth to her neck making sure to leave a very noticeable hickey. I moved my mouth away for just enough time to inspect my handiwork before latching back onto her soft skin. Her fingers were woven into my hair, tugging at it every time she moaned. She yanked my shirt and I lifted my arms for her to pull it all of the way off. She kneaded my chest with the heel of her hand, enticing low moans from my throat. I put my mouth back to hers but she pulled away after a moment.

"Fang, if you're gonna do anything, do it now." She breathed. I watched her for a moment then nodded, un wrapping her legs from around my waist to pull her jeans and underwear down. She wrenched my zipper down and pulled the button away, not even bothering to take my jeans off and instead just pulling my dick out. As soon as her hand wrapped around it I lost myself. I pulled her legs back around me and pushed straight into her with no warning. She screamed but I held my hand over her mouth mid-cry. I didn't give her any time to recover or prepare and just pumped in and out of her, gripping her thighs. She locked her ankles behind me and dug her nails into my shoulder making me hiss. I still had my hand over her mouth, silencing her as much as I could but her moans were still echoing out. I looked over my shoulder at the door then replaced my hand with my mouth. I felt like an animal, tearing into Max, her sounds spurring me on in a pretty inhumanly way. Max couldn't even protest because I had pretty much silenced her. I would have worried that I may have been raping her, but she was bucking into me as much as she could, and I know for a fact that she would deck me for even trying to force her into it. Not that I couldn't, but I wouldn't. Would I?

I opened my eyes and looked at Max, pulling my lips away to look her over, still slamming into her at a super-human pace. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open and groaning. Her hips pushed down to met mine for each thrust. She was going as wild as I was, which was proven when she opened her eyes and gave me a small glare, moving her hand to thread her fingers into my fringe. She then used that hand to pull my hair fiercely. I can't believe that I did this, and I will never admit to it out loud, but I cried out at the pain. It added to my already unbearable high and I couldn't deal with all of the pleasure that was coursing through my body. I groaned, long and loud and that was it. Now, before you say it, no, I did not cum before Max. She had been orgasming continuously for the past five minutes. Oh yes, and it was pretty amazing.

Even though I had just finished, I couldn't stop moving. Max looked tired but didn't stop me, if anything she made me go faster by pulling my hair again. I think I just found my kink. Pain and pleasure. Huh. Sounds like me, I guess. But there was one problem.

Max found it too.

She leaned forward suddenly (Not that she really had to, considering we were so close that I could barely move my chest enough to breathe) and bit my neck. Yes. She bit me. I called out again and threw my fist into the wall just next to her head. It didn't stop her, not that I was hoping it would, and she just sank her teeth in deeper. I went into a frenzy, not able to see anything clearly. I just squeezed my hand between us and reached down to press my thumb onto her clit. She screamed and orgasmed again, harder than the last times. She was reaching her peak, as was I, and I was determined to make it a good one. I went as fast as was physically possible. Max sped up too, managing to meet my hips every time. It sounded like she could hardly breathe but she wouldn't give up. She never gave up. She finished me off by opening her mouth and slowly, sensually dragging her tongue over the bite. O.K, so I admit it, I did cum before her that time. But only just. We both yelled at the top of our voices, probably attracting a lot of attention, but we didn't care.

I leaned my head on her shoulder as we tried to breathe. Max's chest was heaving and so was mine, but hers was very nice to watch. Max tipped her head back and closed her eyes. I lifted my own to look at her then moved to kiss her forehead. She smiled, her eyes still closed, and hugged me close with her arms and legs. After a while we knew we had to go back to the Flock, so I gently unhooked Max's ankles and put her legs down. I lifted her up enough to slip out of her. We got dressed again and as I was tightening my belt Max came up and kissed me slowly. I pushed a hand in her hair, realising that this was the first non-sexual kiss we had shared in a few days. I grinned down at her as she relaxed for the first time in weeks.

* * *

**Thanks for tolerating me, guys. I can be a nightmare when I'm stressed, and I am definitely stressed. Thank you again and I hoped ypou enjoyed.**

**R&R?**


	29. So Long Sanity

**Hello ****_my lakitas_****.**

**I am awfully sorry for taking so long to get this done. I've had quite the... Hectic few weeks. but I love you guys so I tried my best.**

**TooCoolToHaveAName - Dude, where've ya been?**

**TiffOdair - Thanks. And he said thanks!  
Fang: Did not!  
Me: SHUT UP!**

**Guest - Thanks for all of the compliments, Dude. And no, it doesn't make you sound like a creeper.**

**HarmonyBenderFreak - I thought you might...**

**flowerbuchanan - Pheonix will be with us soon.  
Soon...**

**demonjazzi - It really isn't that hard to entertain him. He likes sweets and T.V shows about crime. Like C.S.I and Bones and stuff like that. He also likes to have a constant supply of food. I usually just give him my mobile and a couple dozen fast-food menus. You have to watch him though, he sometimes tries to call for help.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: So long Sanity**

**Angel's POV**

Another week passed. Then another. And another. We were just driving around the country, aimlessly moving from place to place. Max was getting worse. The slightest noise startled her. We started to make extra noise so that the silence didn't encase us. Max hated it. She used to love, wait for it and beg for it, but now she's terrified of it.

She'd been acting off, which is understandable, but it's odd. She'd been spending extra time with Nudge and I, talking to us and telling us stories. She didn't shout at the Gasman for leaving his plates lying around. It frightened him to a point where he was purposely trying to get her attention. Nudge noticed it too. She liked talking with Max, but she knew that there was something off. She knew that I knew what it is. So I told her.

"She's _what?!"_ Nudge shrieked.

"Shhhhh!" I hissed, looking around in the darkness. "She's being stalked."

"Omigod." Nudge murmured.

"I know. Look, you can't tell anyone. Even Iggy."

"Wait, does Fang know about this?" She asked. I didn't look at her. "OMIGOD! You have to tell him!"

"No! Max asked me not to. I only told you because… Well…"

"Because you're a Gossip?" Nudge snapped and I gapped at her.

"No!"

"Yes it is! You just wanted to tell someone so that you could cause some trouble on Max's side. You knew that telling me was a definite way of getting it to the others! Angel, you know I can't keep my mouth shut!" She whined the last bit as I realised she was right.

"Uh oh." That was all I could say.

"Yeah, 'uh oh'. Max is gonna uh oh you if this gets out," Nudge looked around and paused. She sighed loudly and put a hand on her forehead. "Just come out, Gazzy." My head whipped up. How did I not hear him?

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly, stepping out of the shadows and coming up next to us. "Couldn't resist."

"We are screwed." Nudge muttered.

"I won't tell! Promise!" Gazzy said, putting a hand on his heart.

"A promise from you is like a promise from Jeb. Null and void." Nudge hissed.

"Ouch."

"I can't believe this!" Nudge was angry, but I could tell it was partly directed at herself. She hated that she couldn't trust herself. Understandable, I suppose.

"Look, we just have to be careful, try not to-"

"Guys?" Max's voice made us all jump and scramble away from each other. She stepped into moonlight, her hands shaking and her eyes darting around. "Can you go into the Van for a moment please?" Her voice was light, barely there, scared of itself.

"Sure." I whispered, already knowing what was wrong. Nudge shot me a worried look and we all went back to the Van, wondering what awful thing would happen next.

**Max's POV**

I shakily folded the letter in half once more. I'm not gonna go into detail, but it was pretty much the same weird, threatening letter as it's predecessors. I blew out a breath and shoved the paper into my pocket, as I stomped back towards our little camp.

Fang and I had taken to sleeping outside, either in a tree or on the soft grass. When I got back he was already outside, sitting next to a large tree with his back against it. He smiled at me and I looked down. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, guiding me down and leaning back against the tree. He didn't ask questions, he just knew that I was in a mood so he sat with me. The moon was noting but a small crescent, barely illuminating the area around us with it's soft white glow. It's funny, really, I used to hate full moons. They represented the werewolves that hunted us. I hated the light because it was harder to hide in, but now I want to bask in it, sit right in the middle of it, always able to see everything around me. I don't care if the monsters can see me, as long as I can see them. And the wind, the whistling it makes used to distract me, make it harder to keep watch because I couldn't hear everything. But now I want the soothing sound, so that silence cannot fall around me, mocking and laughing at my fear.

It is funny, isn't it.

I think it is.

I told you that my humour was awful.

"What're you thinking about?" Fang murmured. I shrugged, my shoulders brushing against his for a second before falling again.

"Just thinking." I replied.

"O.K."

"I'm sorry, Fang."

"I know."

We didn't talk again for a while.

"The kids are worried."

"I know."

Another pause.

"Please, Max."

"Fang, I can't. I would tell you if I could, but I can't so I wont." I was practically begging him to forgive me.

"Why can't you tell me?" He asked and I could hear the frustration building in his voice.

"Because I can't."

"Why, Max?!"

"Just because!" I shouted. I shuffled away and pulled my knees up to my chest. I felt my stomach twist, threatening to make me throw up. I swallowed a few times as rain started to drizzle threw the canopy of leaves above us. I looked up as a drop landed on my nose and held my hand out to it. I stood up shakily and my stomach decided that I definitely couldn't hold on anymore. I turned away from Fang's concerned look and ran off, not wanting him to see me. I heard him following me as I sprinted over the harsh and newly muddy floor. My feet slipped slightly as the surface changed to slippery wood. I squinted ahead and saw a lake, the wooden dock sticking out into the water. I couldn't turn back, Fang was right behind me, so I pushed my wings out readying for the jump. My feet just lifted from the wood when a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. I tried to push him off but he pulled me away from the edge of the dock. I managed to struggle out of his grip for long enough to fall onto my hand and knees and hang my head over the side of the wooden platform. I just had time to pull my hair out of the way before puking, feeling Fang's hand slide up my back and over my hand to hold my hair himself. When I was finished he pulled me back and sat me down. His dark eyes ran over my face as I let the tears fall for the first time in weeks.

**Nudge's POV**

"This is just..." Angel murmured, not sure how to finish the sentence. I stared at the letter I was holding in my hand, re reading it until my eyes burned. I swallowed and shakily folded the paper and put it back in Max's backpack along with the others.

We had only read the first one.

"How could someone do this?" Gazzy asked, his voice small. I rubbed my hands over my face, shaking my head. I looked around then zipped the backpack up and pushed it back under the passenger seat where Max had hidden it. I opened the door and walked outside, listening as Angel and Gazzy shuffled out behind me. I looked around with my hands on my hips.

"Where are Max and Fang?" I asked slowly, stepping forwards to squint into the darkness. Angel's eyes unfocused for a moment then she gasped, her hand slapping over her mouth.

"Max is..." She mumbled. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard, staring into her tear-filled, baby-blue eyes.

"Max is what?!" I yelled desperately. "Angel, what is Max doing?!"

"She's telling him. Max is telling Fang." Angel whispered, gazing down at the ground.

"She's telling him... What?" I asked slowly. Angel's eyes slowly trailed up to mine and the air around us thickened and lightning crackled above us. I let out a shaky, gasped breath and backed away. I whirled around.

"We have to stop her!"

**Third Person**

Max struggled away from Fang's hold, stumbling up and to the edge of the dock. She didn't leap off this time, she only stood there, her entire body soaked and cold and pained. Her throat burned from the stomach acid and it was all she could taste in her mouth. Her heart was beating too fast to be healthy and her head was throbbing to match the pace. Her body shook as she sobbed and cried out to nothingness, hating her pain and weakness. She could _feel_ Fang behind her, his face pained and his eyes shining with his love and his own pain, his need to know what was hurting her so. She felt her mind start to unravel, cracks showing through her sanity. She had taken enough in her life, she had done better than any other person could, but now she could go no more, her thoughts were crumbling to nothingness and gibberish. She could barely she clearly, if that was because of the rain she wouldn't know, her mind was foggy on its own.

"It's gone, Fang." She whimpered, her eyes filling with tears. And it was awful, she knew that her mind was slipping, but there was nothing she could do about it, and she was forced to watch, to feel her sanity slide through the cracks in her skull, travelling down her neck and shoulders, clogging in her hair on the way down. It glided over her wings and back, wetting the skin and tingling with madness and screaming. It ran down her legs and over her womanhood, almost pleasuring her but not enough. It pooled at her feet and dripped over the wooden ledge into the murky water, darkening it as it grinned up at her, evil and sadistic, cackling as it swallowed the last of her mind.

"What's gone, Max?" Fang asked quietly, edging slowly towards her. She let her head hang as she mourned her loss.

"Everything Fang," she turned around and faced him, holding a hand out. Fang looked at her pale skin almost as if he himself could see the liquid madness that was now dripping from her fingers. He gently took her hand and she smiled slightly. "My Fang. You are mine. I am yours. But I regret to inform you that there is very little left of me."

"What do you mean, Max?" His voice was gentle and loving, hopeful for Max to just step away from the water.

"My mind has gone walkies." She giggled, swinging their hands slightly. Fang was instantly worried.

"Well, I'm sure it'll come back." He assured, trying to get on her level with things. Her face turned serious and her eyes dulled.

"I'm not." Her voice was steely and she spoke with conviction.

"Max, Honey, why don't you just-" Max cut him off by pulling her hand away.

"You know, I used to think that things could only get better. But now I know that they can only ever get worse."

"You can't think that that." Fang told her.

"Why?" That threw him off. _What did she mean why_? "Why can't I think like that?"

"Because things can get better," Fang insisted, reaching out for her again. "Things can always get better."

"Not anymore." She hissed.

"Why not, Max?" He asked. She turned her head just enough to look at him.

"What?" She said it as if she were daring him to repeat the question.

"Why not?" He asked again. She whirled around and glared at him, her lip curled slightly to flash her too-white teeth. He could feel her heart slamming against her ribs, shattering them as it itself broke into tiny pieces.

"Because we're Fucked, Fang!" She screamed, holding her arms out to the rain and pointing her face out to the sky. "We're fucked, truly and royally. Fuck the system. Fuck life. Fuck Rock A Bye Baby and Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. Ba-ba Black sheep have you any wool, yes sir, yes sir I have three Motherfucking bags full of that shit. You want some?" She laughed but it turned to a sob as she wrapped her arms around herself, her head bowing once more. "Everything is ruined. In fact, it was never not ruined in the first place. Everything has always been ruined and just... ruined." She whispered the last word and closed her eyes against the pained look in Fang's eyes. She opened them a few moments later and she was suddenly desperate. Desperate for him to understand and for him to still love her and hold her and to tell her that it will all be O.K even though it won't.

"Fang I'm..." Her voice trailed away as she fought to keep consciousness. She opened her mouth to try again as Nudge, Angel and Gazzy crashed onto the dock.

"Max, don't!" Nudge yelled, holding her hand out as if that would stop her, but it was too late. Max sobbed quietly and let Fang slide a hand onto her cheek.

"Fang, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**He.**

**...**

**Yeah, a lot of you guessed this. I suppose I did make it obvious. But I bet that you thought that I was going to make her tell him about the stalker, huh? *Wiggles eyebrows* Oh no, that is going to come out in a much more interesting way. **

**Also, apologies for it being short...**

**I didn't really no how to carry it...**

**Anyway,**

**R&R?!**


	30. Common Decency

**Hi... *Ducks as a flaming pitchfork is thrown* Dude, seriously. Who was that?**

**Fang: IT WAS ME!**

**HarmonyBenderFreak - Sorry like... I guess you could say that I like cliff hangers.**

**TooCoolToHaveaName - I know you do. And I forgot about the Bird Kid Hormones thing. Sorry, it won't be long, I promise...**

**Guest - Seriously guys, you need to at least add a random number on the end of the name, because I don't know who is who most of the time...**

**Ladybug3264 - ...**

**eveciotti - Thanks! I know, I can be a bit too cliche at times, but I try not to be...**

**MaxPercyClaryNewtLenaKatnissKy - I know, thanks.**

**iluvwildhorses123 - I try my hardest to keep you guys on your toes.**

**AngelKillRide - OKAY!**

**forevermore21098 - Thank you for the blessing.**

**rhiann0nrb - Thank you.**

**tolazytologin - I love you too...**

**forevermore21098 - Omigod, you reviewed twice. Sorry to keep you waiting...**

**Skatzaa - Yes, I can handle a swear or seven. I know it's Fucked up, but, let's just say, you don't want to see the Crap I got in my mind. Just sayin'...**

**jessicap11 - They were trying to stop Max from telling him about the Stalker. Angel had read Max's mind wrong because of the whole insane thing...**

**Cristyceci - I KNOW RIGHT! They are hot. OMIGOD I JUST REALISED THAT THEY'RE, LIKE, PATRICK AND PETE FROM FALL OUT BOY!**

**Fire Werewolf - YOU MADE ME WANT BACON EVERY TIME I READ THE REVIEW! NOT COOL!11!**

**sashahunter27 - This is me, updating...**

**Neonflowerrr - Yes, I like them...**

**Maximum Ride (c) James Patterson**

**Storyline (c) Moi!**

**Hum Hallelujah (That's the song that Fang sings, btw) (c) Fall Out Boy**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: Common Decency**

**Fang's POV**

"Oh," Nudge mumbled. "Well. That was not what I was expecting." I shot them a look then reached forward and grabbed Max's arm as she started to fall. Her entire weight, which wasn't really much anyway, fell onto me. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her carefully. She mumbled something and her head lolled against my chest, her fingers shaking as she tried to reach for something that I couldn't see.

"Find Iggy, I sent him out to do a perimeter. Tell him to come here as quick as he can." I said, looking at the youngest of the Flock. They just stood, frozen for a minute but Nudge quickly ushered them all away, shooting me a look over her shoulder before following them.

I slowly kneeled down and laid Max on the plush grass under a tree, hoping that it would be relatively dry. I brushed her hair away from her face and she closed her eyes lazily.

"Poorly, Fang." She whispered.

"Yeah, but you're gonna get better." I promised. She didn't reply, she simply lay there, her breathing laboured. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, letting my lips linger there for a moment. Before I could sit back Max's hand rested on my cheek, holding me there.

"Fang..?" She murmured, her voice husky and thick with tears.

"Yes, Max?"

"You aren't… I mean, you won't leave now that I'm..?" Her voice trailed away and I moved just enough to look at her face. She had just lost her mind, and the first thing she worried about was me leaving. My heart broke in two.

"No, no. I am never leaving, ever. It's gonna take you a whole lot more than a baby to tear me away." I let my eyes slide down to her stomach. I gently laid a hand over it feeling Max shake under my fingertips, then a light warming sensation that filtered up my arm and across my chest. The same sensation I had been feeling for a few weeks, now. Almost a month.

"You knew." I had expected her voice to hold more of an accusation but it didn't. It was calmer suddenly, like she had relaxed. I realised that she took comfort in the fact that I had known about the baby even before she had, and I hadn't run off. I would never. But would she believe that?

"Kind of," I mumbled, my thumb stroking over her belly through her shirt. "Look, Max-" I was cut off by Iggy crashing through the line of trees and skidding to a stop next to us. He dropped to his knees next to me and looked Max over.

"What happened?" He asked. My eyes jumped to Max, then back to Iggy.

"Max is… Ill." I muttered. I saw Max nod slowly and reach out a hand to pat Iggy on the shoulder then point to herself.

"Poorly, Iggy." She said, a small and out-of-place smile tugging at her blue-with-cold lips. Iggy shot me a worried look and it seemed as though he had connected the dots. That was quick for him.

"She's… Lost it?" He asked. I froze for a minute.

"It depends. What do you think she's lost." I asked, trying to keep my voice level. Iggy sat there, confused for a moment, until;

"Oh!" He looked at Max. "Oh," he then looked at her stomach. "Oh!" His gaze finally landed on my and turned cold. "No way."

"Don't be mad at Fangie, Iggles!" Max giggled, trying to roll onto her side but Iggy held her still. "You're the one that told me to get the black lingerie." I looked at Iggy as he flashed a shade darker.

"So… What has she lost?" He started checking her over for any injuries, which was pointless since I knew she had none, but I didn't say anything.

"My Fucking mind!" She yelled, trying to roll but, again, Iggy stopped her. His eyebrows furrowed as she laughed and closed her eyes, her head shaking slightly, as if she were listening to music.

"Dude, this is bad." He murmured, his fingers combing through his hair.

"I know, look, we need to get her warmed up and out of the rain. You can beat the shit out of me when she's safe and warm. O.K?" Iggy stared at me for a moment before finally nodding his agreement and standing up. I pulled Max back into my arms and we were off, jogging through the rain and back to the Van. Once inside we were bombed with questions from the other Flock members. A glare from me shut them up for long enough for me to pull Max into the back room bit and peel off her wet clothes and replace them with warm, dry ones. I laid her on the bed that Gazzy and Angel had been staying in and pulled the duvet up to her chin, watching as she curled up on her side and pulled one of Angel's teddies to her chest. I watched her for a few minutes to make sure that she was still asleep before going back to the Flock. All eyes were on me to explain but I wasn't in the mood so I dropped onto the sofa and buried my head in my hands.

"Would you care to explain?" Iggy ground out. I rubbed my eyes really hard with the heel of my palm, hoping it would blot out the angry expression on his face. But alas, when I looked up it was all I could see.

"Not really, but I don't have to much of a choice." I said, leaning back into the sofa.

"No, you don't." He replied coldly. I rubbed my eyes again.

"What is it exactly that you want me to explain?" I asked.

"Firstly, what the Hell were you thinking, Dude?!" Iggy seemed to be trying to keep his voice low, if only for Max.

"Iggy, think about it, Dude! Cross-species aren't supposed to be able to mate. Her being pregnant is impossible!"

"That is no excuse!" He sounded exasperated, a hand ruffling his hair. He may have gotten that bad habit from me...

"Iggy, leave Fang alone," Angel scolded, standing in front of me in an almost protective manner. "None of this matters, not now, and probably not ever. What matters is Max. She... She needs our help. Max has devoted her entire life to helping and protecting us. Don't you think that it's time for us to pay her back?" No one moved for a moment.

"Angel is right," Nudge whispered, stepping forward a bit but keeping her eyes trained on the ground. "All Max has ever done is worry about our well being and... Well... I hate to admit this but... I never felt guilty about it until now. I've always thought of myself before I thought about her. And that is how she brought us up, but... You'd think we would have some common decency, don't you?"

"She has been our Mother. Our mentor, our teacher. She always put us first. She tried her damnedest to hide her pain to make us happy and we were too selfish to see it," Angel professed, turning to look at me. "Fang was the only one who ever noticed her pain. He was only person that ever put her first. That was how it always was, and it was wrong. Max and Fang have always had it worse than the rest of us. And yes, Iggy, I know that you're blind, and I know how hard that is for you, but you always had Max and Fang to help you. Right?"

"I suppose..." Iggy muttered, looking away.

"Exactly," Angel continued, never moving her eyes from mine. Even as she took hold of my hands. "Because no matter how hard Max tried she could never get Fang to put himself before her. And that is why this is so perfect. Sure, maybe right now is not the best time to introduce a baby to the family. And, O.K, so maybe they were stupid. But who the Hell cares. They beat the odds and _they are having a baby_. Why hasn't Nudge started squealing yet?" We all laughed at that. I rubbed the back of my neck and gave Angel a wry smile. "We all love each other, nothing will split us apart. Not ever again. We will be young forever in their children. And, hopefully, our own children. We are the super race, and it has started with us, and will never end." Nudge and Gazzy cheered, and Iggy managed a smile. Angel turned back to me briefly.

"_You'll make an awesome Father._" Her voice hummed inside my head and I grinned at her.

"_And you'll make an awesome Aunt._" I thought, knowing that she would hear me. She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand on a way that reminded me of when she was younger. Her expression flickered for a moment.

"Max wants you." She whispered. I stood up and strode to the small door that separated the rooms. I peeked inside to see Max laying where I had left her, looking at the door. She smiled as she saw me, her eyes blinking lazily.

"Hey." She murmured. I smiled softly at her, closing the door behind me.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" I asked, keeping my voice light. Anything could set her off right now. We knew nothing about her psychosis.

"I feel... Weird." She murmured, rolling onto her back and smiling at me.

"Weird how?" I pressed, sitting down on the bed next to her. She put a hand on my back almost absentmindedly.

"Mmmmm... Like, warm on the inside. Fuzzy. I'm not sure," she looked at me. "I like your hair."

"Uh... thanks." I muttered. She giggled, sitting up slightly to run her fingers through my fringe.

"It's really soft," She sounded mesmerized. She looked back at my face. "Fang?"

"Yes?"

"What colour do you think its hair will be?" I was taken aback by that question.

"I don't know," I answered slowly. "I sincerely hope that it's one of ours." Max laughed and, for a moment, her eyes shined with clarity. But it washed away and she giggled like a little girl again.

"It will be. I hope it has yours. And your eyes." She nodded, almost to herself.

"O.K, but it has to have your freckles," I stroked her trail of ginger dots. "And your nose." She grabbed my hand and held it to her chest, humming a random tune, something that sounded close to a lullaby. She looked at me suddenly, gripping my hand harder. Her eyes sparkled with a childish kind of hope.

"Sing to me." She whispered, her eyes wide and innocent. Completely not Max. I nodded and she laid down on her side, hugging the teddy to her chest once more. I had to think about it for a moment, but then I remembered her favourite band and saw the perfect song.

_It's all a game of this or that  
Now verses then_

I sang the words slowly, softening the tune of one of the many songs that she used to endlessly listen to, locked up in her room with her speakers on full, the world drowned out with one of Fall out Boy's many songs on repeat.

_They're better off against worse for wear  
And you're someone who knows someone  
Who knows someone I once knew  
And I just want to be a part of this  
The road outside my house is paved with good intentions  
Hired a construction crew 'cuz it's hell on the engine  
And you are the dreamer, and we are the dream  
I could write it better than you ever felt it  
So hum hallelujah, just off the key of reason  
I thought I loved you, and it's just how you looked in the light  
A teenage vow in a parking lot  
'Til tonight do us part  
I sing the Blues and you swallow them too._

I watched as her eyelids slipped shut, a hazy smile on her soft lips. I stood up slowly, intending to leave, but one of Max's hands shot out from under the covers and gripped my wrist. I looked back down at her face, so young and innocent looking. It hurt so much. She was so broken. And it was my fault.

"Don't leave, Fang," her voice was choked and I instantly sat back down. "Please, please stay with me."

"Hush, hush." I laid down next to her, pulling her shaking form against my torso.

_My words are my faith, to hell with our good name  
Remix up your guts, your insides x-rayed  
And one day we'll get nostalgic for disaster  
We're a bull, your ears are just a china shop  
I love you in the same way, there's a chapel in a hospital  
One foot in your bedroom, and one foot out the door  
Sometimes we take chances, sometimes we take pills  
I could write it better than you ever felt it  
So hum hallelujah, just off the key of reason  
I thought I loved you, and it's just how you looked in the light  
A teenage vow in a parking lot, till tonight do us part  
I sing the blues and you swallow them too  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelu...  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelu...  
Hum hallelujah, hum hallelujah...  
A teenage vow in a parking lot  
'Til tonight do us part'  
I sing the Blues and you swallow them too  
So hum hallelujah, just off the key of reason  
I thought I loved you, and it's just how you looked in the light  
A teenage vow in a parking lot, till tonight do us part  
A teenage vow in a parking lot, till tonight do us part  
A teenage vow in a parking lot, till tonight do us part  
I sing the blues and you swallow them too..._

**Third Person**

When Nudge had volunteered to pick up the Pizza they ordered, she thought that it was a good idea. She thought that the looks Angel was sending her were odd, but as she walked back through the woods, the big canvas bag filled with the boxes strapped over one shoulder, she realised that the looks were a warning. Because Max's stalker could be anywhere. He could be watching and waiting. And he could know about Nudge, Angel and the Gasman finding out about him. Nudge had the feeling he did.

She jumped as a twig snapped behind her, whirling around to look into the darkness. She swallowed, telling herself that it was so stupid. She could fight off four Erasers at a time, so she could easily kick the Crap out of some creepy old guy. But any confidence she had was drained away along with the colour in her face as a low, sadistic laugh ricocheted around her. She turned and ran, skidding on a patch of slick ground, still muddy from the rain. She lost her balance and fell to her side. She tried to scramble up but a heavy boot kicked her onto her front. She gasped and closed her eyes, feeling the pizza bag strap being taken off. Two heavy hands grabbed her wrists and hauled her up. She was slammed into a tree, stomach first. She cried out for all of two seconds until a grubby hand clamped over her mouth. She had to admit, it was annoying enough when one of the Flock did it, but this was just taking the Piss...

"Don't make a noise, I just want you to pass on a message," a gravelly voice ground out in her ear and she squirmed, knowing exactly who this guy was and what he had threatened to do to her. "Things would have gone a lot easier if you hadn't tried to run off. Never mind. Just make sure that this gets to Max. I know I only just gave her one this morning, but things have very suddenly changed, as you know. Don't hide this. If I find out that you haven't given it to her, I'll come and find her myself." With that Nudge was dropped to the ground, landing hard on her jean-clad knees. She muffled a sob and looked around. She was alone. She wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her jacket then stood up, her legs wobbling under her for a moment. She stumbled over to the bag and stopped short as she saw a white piece of folded paper on top. She leaned down and shakily picked it up, slowly unfolding it.

_ Dear Max, _

_ Honey, why didn't you tell me you were with child? This changes everything. Especially since you're... Well, insane. I told you I would crack you. To be perfectly honest, it was much easier than I thought that it would be. I'm not sure if that turns me on or off. Nevertheless, I still love you, and that is all that matters.  
Oh, and by the way, the three younger ones know. But don't worry your pretty little head, it wasn't your fault. It was the little blonde one, the girl. 'Angel'. You really shouldn't have called her that.  
I'll tell you what, I won't touch them if you give me a nice picture to remember you by. Just leave it under a rock, any rock. You know that I'll find it._

_ With all of my everlasting love,  
Your admirer._

Nudge looked up from the letter slowly, glancing around. She slipped the bag on her shoulder and stuffed the letter in her pocket, tearing away, sprinting all of the way back to the Van.

* * *

**Hehe... Yeeaaaahhh, sorry about that...**

**I promise on, like, Fall Out Boy that I will get the next chapter up quickly.**

**Also, if you like this, then please check out my other big Fic, 'Chasing Clouds'. Yes, it is an OC story, but seriously, it will be the best Fic I ever write. Probably even better than my books. So, please, just give it a try? the begining is a little crappy, but it gets loads better!**

**Love you guys!**

**R&R?!**


End file.
